Our Own Legacy
by DibiaseFan1
Summary: Shawn Michaels thinks that Cody Rhodes is nothing but a womanizer with one thing on his mind. How will Shawn react when he finds out a secret that his daughter Taylor, along with Cody, has been hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I thought of this story idea since the feud between Legacy and DX is starting to brew. Even though it started recently, I am setting the story back a year-around July, 2008.**

**Hope you guys like the 1st chapter!**

Taylor Michaels grew anxious as the hair and make up artist finished up curling her hair. Today was her big WWE debut as the newest diva on Raw, and was even more excited that she would be the manager/valet of the newly re-united DX. She really liked the idea of working closely with her dad, Shawn Michaels and her "uncle" Paul (or Triple H as the fans knew him).

"Ok, Taylor, your ready," the artist stated as she sprayed Taylor's curls. "Good luck tonight."

"Thank you very much," she said as she walked away, and headed toward the Divas locker room.

Ever since Taylor found out Shawn was her dad, she was instantly drawn to the wrestling world and knew she wanted to be apart of it. Taylor's mom and Shawn weren't together when she was born, and Shawn didn't even know she existed until Taylor's grandma, Helen, told him when Taylor was 10. Taylor even lived with her maternal grandparents ever since she was an infant. Her mom asked that Taylor live with them until she could get back on her feet-that was 23 years ago and Taylor has yet to meet her mother. Taylor was in her own little world, and didn't realize she was walking toward one of the WWE superstars. Her thoughts were broken as she bumped into the superstar, and fell to the ground.

_Oh no,_ she thought as the person turned around and knelt to her level. _I probably look like an idiot now!_

"Sorry about that," he said sweetly. He then extended his hand, offering to help the blonde hair, blue eyed beauty off the floor. "I didn't see you."

"No it's ok. I was in my own little world," Taylor said nervously as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "By the way, I'm Taylor."

"I'm Cody," he replied as he extended his hand. "You must be the new Diva. Are you nervous?"

Taylor instantly shook her head. "Nope, I'm more excited than anything. I'm excited to be working with my dad."

"Who's your dad?" he asked.

As Cody asked the question, Taylor happen to glance at the time on her cell phone. "Oh hey, not to be a bitch, but I need to get ready for my debut match. It was really nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you as well," Cody said with a big grin across his face. "I hope to see you again soon."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Taylor said as she walked away. As she walked through the Divas locker room, she couldn't help but giggle. She thought Cody was cute and seemed sweet. He was someone she wanted to get to know better.

"Girl, you look like your on cloud 9," Mickie James stated as she and Taylor got dressed for their respective matches.

Taylor giggled. "Well, I met this guy, and he seems really nice. He's hot too!"

"Well, who is it?" Mickie asked.

Before Taylor could respond, there was a knock on the locker room door. Triple H then popped his head in. "Is everone decent?"

"Uncle Paul! Hey!" Taylor exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you are ready for tonight. How are you feeling?"

Taylor shrugged. "I'm just excited. Daddy will even tell you that I've wanted to be a diva since I was little, and I'm even more excited to be able to work with you and Daddy."

"Well, I'm glad your here too," Triple H said as he quickly hugged Taylor. "Now, Shawn and I will be on the stage and that is when we will introduce you. Then, we will all go down to the ring and then me and your dad will have our match against Legacy."

"Ok, that sounds good," Taylor said. "I just need to finish getting dressed and I will be ready."

Paul nodded. "Alright, we'll see you out by the curtain."

Within 15 minutes, Taylor was dressed and checking out her outfit in the mirror. She had cut a DX shirt into a tank top and had a black skirt that accentuated her curves nicely. As she got closer to the curtain, she took a deep breath and smiled when she noticed her dad.

"Hi Tay," Shawn said as he hugged his daughter. "Are you ready for your debut?"

"You bet. I'm so excited!" Taylor exclaimed as Ted and Cody walked past the group.

"Good luck tonight Taylor," Cody said politely.

"Thanks Cody. I appreciate it."

As Cody walked away, Shawn turned his attention toward his daughter. "How do you know Cody?"

"As I was walking toward the locker room after I got my make up and hair done, I bumped into him. He helped me off the floor, and we got to talking for a few minutes."

"Well, I don't want you to have anything to do with him. I don't want you to have anything to do with him, Ted or Randy."

"Why?" Taylor asked, rather annoyed. "I just met Cody. He seems nice."

"Tay...Cody Runnels is a womanizer. He is a liar, a schemer. He is the kind of person with one thing on his mind. Once he gets it, he'll go on to the next innocent girl."

"Daddy...no offense, but I'm 23. I can make my own decisions."

"Taylor, I'm serious! I don't want you to be around him."

"Hey, you two quit your fighting," Triple H exclaimed as DX's music began. "Taylor, I have to agree with your dad. He described Cody to a tee. Now, let's go out there and properly debut your daughter."

Taylor sighed as she watched her dad and Paul walk into the arena. As she glanced over her shoulder, Ted and Cody were also standing near the curtain. They both couldn't help but smile toward each other.

"We thought that DX needed a woman in the group...we needed a manager," Shawn explained to the fans. "So...let me introduce our new manager, my daughter, Taylor Michaels!" he exclaimed.

Taylor's smile grew as she walked out into the arena to the cheers from the crowd. Ted glanced over at his friend, and noticed the look on his face. "What's that look about?" Ted asked.

Cody shrugged. "Taylor and I met earlier tonight, and she seems really cool. I want to get to know her better."

"You do realize that she is Shawn's daughter right? And you know how much Shawn's hates us, right?"

Before Cody could say anything more, their music hit, and knew they needed to be in the ring. While out in the ring, Taylor did as she was scripted, cheering on her dad and Paul as they won their match against Ted and Cody.

Later on that night, all the superstars went to a local nightclub to have some fun after a very busy weekend. As Mickie, Taylor, Eve and Maria were all gossiping at the bar, Taylor didn't notice Cody behind her. He thought she looked beautiful in her halter top and jean skirt. He then tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi Taylor," he called.

Taylor turned around and softly smiled. All of the warnings her dad gave her about him went flying out the window. "Hi Cody."


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank KimmieCena, Krista Hardy, Madison792, xoxLiveLifexox, BournePriceless54 and GoddessWriteroftheNight for your reviews of the first chapter.**

**Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2!**

Nearly an hour had past since Cody got the nerve to go and talk to Taylor, and as they continued their conversation among some other co-workers, Cody couldn't help but start to really like her. Cody was the type of guy to not be in a relationship too long. He simply didn't fall in love and was afraid of commitment. The more he talked to Taylor, the more he was willing to take that chance.

"So...what made you decide you wanted to be a diva?" Cody asked.

Taylor shrugged. "Ever since I found my dad and found out he was a wrestler...I was immediately hooked. I knew that I wanted to be apart of the WWE somehow-I just hoped it would be in front of the camera. Luckily, I got my chance and here I am."

"And how was your first night? You looked pretty comfortable in front of everyone."

"Thanks," Taylor replied. "That's funny you said I looked comfortable. Inside, I was nervous as hell! I felt like I could have thrown up if I really wanted to," she said as Cody chuckled. "So...how about you? What made you decide to go into wrestling?"

"I pretty much have the same story as you," he said as he took a drink from his beer bottle. "I watched my dad and brother all the time, and wanted to do the same thing. Like you said, luckily I got my chance."

Taylor nodded as she also took a drink from her mixed drink, and Cody then decided to be bold. "Taylor, can I ask you something? And I will completely understand if you don't want to answer."

"Ummm...sure what is it?"

"Just a minute ago, you said something about finding your dad. Did you not know him your entire life?"

Taylor laughed nervously. "Ummm...no actually. I didn't meet my dad until I was 10 years old."

"Really?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. You see, my mom and dad were 18 and had a fling for like 3 months. She found out she was pregnant, and didn't even tell my dad. When I was born, she asked my grandparents to take me in so she could go to school and get back on her feet. Once she was ready, she wanted me to join her. Well, I turned 23 this past May, and I have yet to meet her. She pretty much left me behind while she did go to school, but got to act like a normal teenager."

"Wow, that's awful," Cody said genuinely as he took Taylor's hand. "I couldn't imagine going through that."

"Oh well. I can't complain-I had a really good childhood. Luckily, mom told my grandma who the father was, and my grandma decided to wait until I was a little older and told me about him. There was no awkwardness or anything, and we became close instantly. I still lived with my grandparents because he traveled so much with the WWE, but he sent child support and stuff and he made a point to come home a little more often to see me."

"That's cool you guys are so close."

"It is cool," Taylor agreed. "When I signed my contract, I was given the option to debut as a Diva, and maybe be the manager of another superstar, but I knew I wanted to work with my dad and uncle Paul. They are the best."

As Cody and Taylor continued to talk, Randy and Ted couldn't believe the sight in front of them. "When did they start dating?" Randy asked.

"They aren't. Cody told me tonight at the arena that he really liked her. I'm sure he's trying to impress her to get into her pants."

Randy shrugged as he watched them get up from the table. "I don't know. I can see in his eyes that he really likes her. It looks like he's really listening to what she has to say," he said as the duo approached them.

"Hey guys," Cody exclaimed, slapping hands with both Randy and Ted. "Guys, this is Taylor. Taylor, that is Randy and this is Ted."

"It's nice to meet you," Randy said politely as Ted did the same. "Where are you guys going?"

"We are going to find someplace more quiet to talk. We can barely hear each other," Cody hollered. "I'll catch up with you guys in the morning."

As they walked down the street and into a nearby park, Taylor felt a shiver and Cody noticed. "Are you cold?" he asked as he started taking off his jacket.

"Oh, I'm ok. You don't have to sacrifice your jacket."

Cody didn't listen as he draped the jacket over Taylor's shoulders. "There you go."

"Thank you," Taylor said softly. "You know, my dad or uncle Paul would probably kill me right now if they knew I was with you."

Cody glanced Taylor confused. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, I mentioned that I literally bumped into you earlier tonight, and my dad told me to stay away from you, Ted and Randy. He said you guys are nothing but trouble with one thing on your minds. He said that once you guys get it, I'd get heartbroken and you would move on to the next innocent girl."

Cody was taken aback by Taylor's comments. "Ouch. Damn, I'm not all that mean."

"Oh shit, I said to much. I'm really sorry. I just want to let you know that I didn't think any of that when we first met."

"Well...why do you care what your dad thinks anyway? Your 23 and perfectly capable of knowing who you want to be friends with."

Taylor couldn't believe the words coming out of Cody's mouth. "Wow, I didn't say I cared. In fact, earlier tonight I told him I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. I know you may think it, but I don't always hide behind my dad," Taylor said as she walked in the opposite direction toward the hotel.

Cody immediately felt bad about what he said, and also headed toward the hotel. He asked the front desk person Taylor's room number, and swiftly knocked on the door when he appraoched it.

When Taylor opened the door, she was suprised to see him. She looked a lot different than what she did at the club. Instead of the jeans and halter top, she was in sweats. To Cody, she still looked pretty. "What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"Taylor, I'm really sorry I said those things earlier. I don't know what came over me. It's just...I really like you, and it bugged me that your dad said those things about me and he doesn't even know me. I wanted to ask you to go to dinner tomorrow night, but after what your dad said about me...I didn't know if you would even want to."

"Cody, I really like you too. It's not up to my dad who I be friends with, or even date for that matter. I know that I am capable of making those kind of decisions. I don't need his input. And by the way...if you were to ask me to dinner, I might just say yes."

He smirked as he leaned against the door frame. He really liked Taylor's bold side. "So...would you go to dinner with me tomorrow night? We could leave the arena together and go from there."

"Sure. It sounds like fun," Taylor said with a smile.

"Wait. What if your dad sees us?" Cody asked.

Taylor shrugged. "I'll just tell him that a big group of us are going to dinner, and I'm riding with you or something. Don't worry about him."

Cody and Taylor then exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet by Legacy's locker room after their match. "Well, I better get to my room," Cody said reluctantly. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I will definitely see you tomorrow," Taylor agreed. Cody then leaned forward and kissed Taylor's cheek. After looking into each others eyes for a moment, he leaned forward to softly kiss her lips. As they continued to kiss, Taylor felt as if her heart was beating a mile a minute and that her knees would buckle any second. Cody reluctantly broke the kiss after a few seconds, and smiled toward Taylor. She gladly returned his smile.

"Good night," he whispered before he quickly kissed her again.

"Good night Cody."


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank GoddessWriteroftheNight, KimmieCena, Arianna, lotterlitter, Madison792, BournePriceless54 and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best.**

**A/N: During the chapter, there will be a lot of texting between Cody & Taylor. Cody's texts will be marked in bold, and Taylor's will be in Italics.  
**

The next day, Taylor felt as if she was on cloud 9 as she walked into the arena. Ever since the night before, nothing was Taylor's mind except for Cody and the kiss they shared. Obviously Taylor had had previous boyfriends and had been kissed before...but nothing that could compare to her experience last night. As she opened the door to the Divas locker room, both Mickie and Maria noticed the goofy grin on her face.

"What is up with you?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, it's like your on Cloud 9 right now," Mickie added.

Taylor giggled as she shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I just had a good night last night."

"Wait a minute," Mickie exclaimed. "I watched you leave the club last night with Cody. Did something happen?"

"Well, we talked while walking in the park and he asked me to dinner tonight."

"Awe, I'm jealous!" Maria stated. "Cody's very cute. I know that your dad doesn't like him all that much...have you told him yet?"

"Nope not yet," Taylor said as she got her ring clothes out of the suitcase. "I am a big girl, and I can make my own decisions on who I should or should not date."

"Are you ready to sneak around and lie all the time?" Mickie asked.

Taylor sighed. "Well...what my dad doesn't know doesn't hurt him. Cody and I aren't going to say anything for awhile until we know what's going on in our relationship. It's just a date."

Mickie and Maria soon left, and as Taylor was adjusting her tank top, she heard her phone beep. It was a text message from Cody. **Hey what's up?**

Taylor grinned like a fool as she began to text back. _Nothin' much-just getting ready for my dad's match._

**Cool. Are we still on for tonight?**

_Absolutely!_ Taylor texted. _I still plan on meeting you by Legacy's locker room after the show. BTW, are you comfortable with everything on the down low if this progresses into a relationship? I want to make sure everything is going to work out before I tell daddy._

Taylor couldn't help but feel nervous as she waited for Cody to respond. When her phone beeped, she took a deep breath. **Taylor, I just want to be with you. I really like you. If you don't want anything said for awhile, I respect that. I did tell Randy and Ted about tonight-hope that's ok.**

_It's perfectly fine, _she texted. _I told Mickie and Maria. Hey, I have to finish getting ready and have a meeting w/ Steph. See you soon?_

**Can't wait. See you later.**

After Taylor finished getting ready, she headed toward Stephanie's office, and swiftly knocked on the door. "Come in," she said.

"Hi Steph," Taylor exclaimed.

"Taylor! It's good to see you. How was your first night?"

"It was incredible! Everyone is really nice, and having a lot of fun."

"Good, that's what I like to hear," Stephanie said as she looked down at the papers in front of her. "Now, tonight your dad and Paul will each be in a match against Cody and Ted. I'm going to have you accompany each of them to the ring. In your dad and Cody's match, Shawn will be in a tough spot, and you are going to stand by the ropes and distract Cody. Then, your dad will roll him up for the pin. Are you ok with that?"

Taylor giggled. Distracting Cody-that should be easy. "Yep, everything sounds fine."

Stephanie nodded. "Alright then. Paul and Ted's match is in about 10 minutes. I'm sure he's waiting for you by the curtain."

"Alright Steph, thanks. I'll see you soon."

Taylor then headed toward the curtain, where Paul was waiting for her. Paul and Ted's match was easy to watch as Paul dominated most of it, but unfortunately Ted cheated toward the end, and won the match.

Taylor knew her dad's match was soon, and wanted to freshen up her makeup. When she dug her makeup bag out of her suitcase, she noticed her phone was blinking with a new text message. She smiled when she saw it was from Cody.

**So...I hear you have to distract me tonight. I'm curious-how do you plan on doing it?**

She laughed out loud as she began to text him back. _I guess you'll have to find out. See you soon._

Shawn and Cody's match began with 15 minutes, and while they were waiting for DX's music to cue, Taylor was thankful her dad didn't see Cody's playful wink. As she watched her dad and date for the evening battle in the squared circle, she didn't know who to root for. Outward, she was obviously supposed to root for her dad, but inside she knew that Cody was a talented guy. She wanted him to win too. She then noticed that Cody was setting Shawn up for the Crossrhodes, and knew that was her cue.

Taylor then climbed up the steel steps and called out Cody's name. She then tossled her hair, and grinned big. He walked closer as she winked and even blew him a kiss. Then, Shawn rolled him up for the win. Taylor then climbed into the ring and held her dad's hand in victory as they stood over Cody.

"So...Taylor, we haven't hung out in awhile," Shawn said as they walked backstage. "Why don't we order some room service and watch a movie."

Taylor gave her dad a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, daddy, I already made plans with some friends tonight for a late dinner."

"That's alright. I need to call Rebecca and the kids anyway. Who's all going?"

Taylor had to think quick. "Ummm...I know of Mickie and Maria. Maria even said something of others who might join us. It's probably just going to end up a big group."

Shawn ultimately nodded as he and Taylor went their separate ways. She let out a deep breath as she entered the locker room, relieved that her dad believed her. "Hey Mickie," she exclaimed.

"Hey, you looked awesome out in the ring. I think you definitely distracted Cody," she said sarcastically.

Taylor giggled. "That was my goal. By the way, if my dad asks, you and Maria are going with me to dinner. I told him it was us for sure and some others would join."

Mickie ultimately agreed, and Taylor quickly got ready. As she walked down the hall, she grew more excited. She then adjusted the bag over her shoulder as she knocked on the door. "Hey Taylor," Ted said as he opened the door. "Come on in. Cody's just about ready."

"Hey Taylor," Cody exclaimed when Taylor came into his view.

"Hey! Did you enjoy my distraction?" she asked with a big grin on her face.

Cody laughed out loud as he pulled on his shirt. "Believe me, I was definitely distracted!"

"On that note, I'm out of here," Ted stated as he headed toward the door. "You guys have fun and be safe tonight."

"Yes dad," Cody said as he watched the door close. Once closed, Cody walked closer to Taylor, cupped her face and softly kissed her. "I have wanted to do that all night."

Since it was late in the night, Cody and Taylor were able to find a local burger stand open, and sat and enjoyed the empty restaurant. "So...I hope you don't mind the burger joint. I can't believe we couldn't find an actual restaurant," Cody exclaimed before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Taylor waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I love burgers, and I'm just glad the restaurant is empty. We can enjoy ourselves."

Cody nodded. "So...I have to ask a question. What do you want to happen after tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...obviously your dad told you some stories about me, and I'm sure you've heard of others. But...I really like you, and I want to be with you. I usually don't say that upfront-I go out on a couple of dates with a girl and then move on...but I don't want that with us. I want to see how our relationship progresses."

Taylor smirked as she took a drink from her soda. "Cody, I really like you too and I agree-I want to see how the relationship progresses. But...I want to keep this on the down low. Obviously our good friends know, and that's ok. I just don't want to tell my dad right away-not until we are for sure it's going to work."

Cody nodded. "If that is what you want, then I'll respect that. You'll just have to tell me when your ready to tell him."

After they left the burger joint, Cody walked Taylor back to his room. They both had a busy day ahead, and knew a good night's sleep would be key. Taylor un-locked her door and then turned toward Cody. "I had alot of fun tonight."

"I did too," he agreed. "You know, Ted is having a get together at his house this weekend when we are off. Would you want to come with me?"

Taylor didn't hesitate for a second. "Sure, I think that sounds like fun."

"Cool. I'll let you know details and stuff tomorrow or something."

"Sounds good," Taylor said as she grabbed Cody's hand. "Well, I better get inside. I'm sure we'll bump into each other tomorrow."

Cody smirked. "I will make sure of that," he stated before he leaned down and softly kissed Taylor. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night Cody."

As Taylor shut the door, she squealed. Cody was a great guy, and was enjoying the time spent with him. She was falling hard...and fast for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank GoddessWriteroftheNight, KimmieCena, Nikki, Arianna, Kayla Smiley, Madison792, BournePriceless54 and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews! Hope you guys like the new chapter!**

Luckily, the week passed quickly for Taylor and was feeling excited as Cody drove them to Ted's house for the party. As Cody glanced toward the passenger seat, he chuckled at Taylor and squeezed the hand he was holding. "By the look on your face, you look like your either really excited about something or extremely nervous about something."

Taylor giggled. "I am extremely excited. I don't know...my dad doesn't suspect anything about us, and we're spending the weekend together...I'm just excited."

"I'm excited too babe," he said with a grin on his face. "From the way Ted talks, the party is going to be pretty big. A lot of our co-workers are going to be there."

"Very cool," she replied as Cody pulled into a driveway. As Taylor got out of the car, she instantly liked the big brick house, and figured alot of people were already here by looking at the cars in the driveway.

"Taylor...are you coming?" Cody asked, breaking Taylor's thoughts.

She snapped back into reality, and smiled toward Cody. She then walked toward him, joined her hand in his, and they walked toward the front door. Within minutes, Ted answered the door, and grinned toward Cody and Taylor.

"Hey guys! I'm glad to see you came to the first annual Ted Dibiase bash!" he exclaimed as Cody and Taylor walked inside the house.

"Of course bro," Cody said as the two friends bumped knuckles. "Your parties are never dull," he said with a sly grin on his face.

Taylor giggled as a woman with dark brown walked up to them. "Cody, it's good to see you!" she exclaimed as they hugged. Taylor felt jealous for a split second before she noticed the wedding set on her finger.

"It's good to see you too, Kristen," he said as he turned his attention toward Taylor. "Kristen, this is my girl Taylor. Tay, this is Ted's wife Kristen."

"It's nice to meet you," Kristen exclaimed as the two girls hugged. "It's great to have another girl join our little group of friends. Now the girls can evenly gang up on the guys."

Taylor giggled as the guys walked away. "I bet if we tried hard enough, we could probably do it too!"

As the night went on, Taylor was having alot of fun with her friends, and making some new friends in the process. She was talking with Mickie, Maria and Barbie as her phone began to ring. "Uh, who is calling me?" she asked rather annoyed. When she saw her dad's name on the caller id, she immediately started walking toward the front door so she could talk.

Cody, who was in the kitchen with some of the guys, happen to glance up and noticed Taylor walk away. "Is everything ok?" he asked her friends. "Where is she going?"

"Her dad was calling," Maria said as she took a drink from her beer. "She's probably just moving to a more quiet spot to talk."

Cody nodded in agreement as he walked the same path Taylor did just minutes earlier, and found her sitting on the front porch step. When she noticed him sit next to her, she playfully rolled her eyes. "Yes daddy I'm fine. The reason I'm not home is because I'm at Ted's party."

"Your at Ted's party?" Shawn asked.

"Yes daddy. I think your forgetting that I am 23 and can take care of myself," she said as she leaned into Cody's side, who instantly wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes, I know your 23 and can take care of yourself. I trust you. It's just certain people I don't trust. Who's all there?"

"It's just a lot of our co-workers and some of Ted's family. Don't worry daddy, I will be just fine. I will see you on Monday, ok?"

"Alright, I'll let you get back to the party. See you soon."

"Goodbye," Taylor said as she flipped her phone closed. "God, I swear he still thinks I'm a little girl!" she exclaimed.

"Let me guess, he asked if I was here," Cody asked as he rubbed her arm.

"Well, no not really. I told him I was here, and he then told me that he trusts me but not certain people."

Cody smirked as the both of them got up. "Come on, let's go back inside."

As the party went on, everyone drank more, and both Cody and Taylor were beginning to feel buzzed. Taylor was in the kitchen getting to know Kristen and Randy's wife Sam more when Cody walked up behind her. "Can I borrow you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure," she giggled as they walked away from the crowd. They then walked up the stairs, and once Cody made sure they were all alone on the second floor, he pushed Taylor firmly but gently against the wall and began to passionately kiss her.

When the kiss was broken, Taylor felt light headed. "Wow! What was that for?"

Cody shrugged his shoulders as he pulled Taylor even closer to him. "No reason. Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?" he asked, slurring a few of the words.

"No you don't," Taylor giggled. Cody then pressed his lips against Taylor's again, and as they continued kissing, Cody's hand that was on her waist began to rub her lower back. When he didn't sense any hesitation from Taylor, his hand wondered up farther. He then began to kiss her neck as she let out a small moan escape her lips.

"Hmmm, Cody..."

"I want you so bad right now," he whispered as they kissed again. When Taylor looked into Cody's eyes, she could see want, but then again, she knew they both were a little drunk.

"Cody, we are both kind of drunk. I don't think you know what your saying."

"I know exactly what I am saying," he growled as he began to nip at her neck once more."

"Ok, then, I have an idea," Taylor said. "Neither one of us can have anymore to drink and try to sober up a little bit. When we are ready to leave, and if you say that again, I'll probably believe you a little more."

Cody nodded. He didn't like the idea, but agreed for Taylor. Even though he was a little drunk, he was sober enough to know what he wanted. When they went downstairs and hung out with friends, both of them kept their word-neither drank anymore.

The party lasted into the wee hours of the morning, and just as Cody asked if Taylor was ready to leave, Ted stopped them. "Hey, I don't want you guys to leave tonight. You both have been drinking, and we have plenty of space upstairs. Randy and Sam are staying as is some others."

"Ted, are you sure?" Taylor asked. "We don't want to put you out or anything."

"No, you guys are staying," Kristen exclaimed. "Like Teddy said, we have several bedrooms upstairs-although I suggest claiming one before you end up on the couch or something."

"Alright, alright we'll stay," Cody agreed as Ted and Kristen walked away. He then turned toward Taylor. "How about you go claim a room and I'll go get our luggage?"

"Ok," Taylor agreed. Cody watched her walk up the stairs and smiled to himself. _She is so beautiful. I can't believe she is actually my girlfriend, _he thought as he walked outside.

Cody then walked inside the house, and up the stairs and noticed Taylor watching tv on the bed when he peaked his head inside the door. "Anything good on?" he asked as he shut the door.

"Not really. I just found a re-run of Friends and decided to watch it," Taylor replied as Cody sat next to her on the bed. She couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Cody...can I tell you something?"

"Sure, you can tell me anything," he replied.

"Well, the reason I stopped you earlier...is because I'm not quite ready for that big step. I was in a relationship a few months ago, and when it came to the subject of sex...well, let me just say he wasn't very nice about it."

Cody nodded as he took her hand into his. "I'm not going to pressure you into anything you aren't quite ready for," he said as Taylor let out a sigh of relief. "Listen, why don't we just get into our pajamas and get comfortable and watch a movie or something."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Cody then kissed her forehead. "Why don't you go and try to find a movie and I'll sneak downstairs to try and find a couple of sodas."

After Cody shut the door, Taylor fell backwards on the bed and sighed. "Damn Jake!" she said out loud. She and Jake had only been together a few months and when they did make love for the first time, he was really rough with her. Therefore, anytime afterward he wanted sex, he literally took it from her...no matter what.

As Cody walked downstairs, he was surprised to see Ted up and about in the kitchen. "Hey, what are you still doing up?" he asked.

Ted just shrugged. "I was just getting a drink before hitting the sack. What about you? The way you and Taylor were all over each other tonight I figured you guys would be in a locked bedroom right now."

Cody smirked as he reached for two cans of Pepsi. "Nope, not happening tonight. I wanted to, and God I still do, but she told me she wanted to wait. I guess she has an ex-boyfriend from a few months back who was really rough with her. It must have been pretty bad for her because now she's all nervous about the subject."

"Wow," Ted replied. "Well, at least your respecting her wishes."

"Ted, I know I've jumped to a lot of different girlfriends in the past, but Taylor's different. I would do anything to keep her happy. I know we just started dating...but I don't know. I'm falling hard for her. That's probably bad after only a few days, isn't it?"

Ted shook his head. "Not really. I felt that same thing when I met Kristen. Speaking of which, I need to get to bed. Night, bro."

"Night," Cody replied as he too went back upstairs and opened the door to the bedroom. Taylor was already snuggled into the covers, looking quite comfortable. "Here you are my lady," he said as he handed her the soda.

"Thank you. I was wondering if you had to make the soda yourself."

"Nah. Ted was downstairs and I talked to him for a minute," he said as he climbed into bed next to Taylor. As soon as he was comfortable, she instantly snuggled into his side. "By the way, when the movie's over with, I'll go ahead and sleep on the floor."

"We can talk about that more when the movie is over with," Taylor said as Shrek came back on tv. Within 15 minutes, Taylor hadn't said anything, and as Cody looked down at her, he realized she had fallen asleep. He then kissed her scalp and tried to move but accidently woken her up.

"My warmth is gone," she whined.

"Sorry. I was just going to move down to the floor."

"No, just come back. I was comfortable."

Cody agreed, and figured he would try to move again later in the night. Taylor then got comfortable once more, and instantly fell back asleep. Cody then wrapped his arms tighter around Taylor, and fell asleep himself almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank KimmieCena, Madison792, Adriana, GoddessWriteroftheNight, BournePriceless54, redrose88 and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews.**

When Taylor woke up the next morning, she instantly felt comfortable in Cody's arms. Thinking back to the night before, Taylor was personally thankful Cody didn't pressure her into anything. That just showed how much of a man he actually was. As she rolled over to watch Cody sleep, she felt his arms tighten around her waist. She couldn't help but giggle as she kissed his nose.

"Good morning," she whispered.

Cody opened one eye, smiled at his girlfriend and closed the eye again as he wrapped his arms tight around Taylor. He liked holding her like this. "Good morning, baby. How did you sleep?"

"I actually slept like a rock."

Cody chuckled. "I actually meant to move to the floor so I wouldn't make you uncomfortable, but I fell asleep myself."

Taylor then scooted herself up to be closer to Cody, and propped herself on her elbow. "Cody, I think I slept the best last night because I had you to snuggle with. I don't want you to feel bad about not moving to the floor. If I would have seen you do it, I would have told you not to just like I did the first time."

"Is that right?" Cody chuckled.

"Yes, that is right," Taylor said firmly as she poked her finger in his chest. "So...we don't have any plans for the rest of the weekend. Do you want to stay here, or go to Georgia early? We would be really early for Raw!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hey I have an idea. How about we leave here as soon as we can and head on to Georgia. Raw is being held in Macon, and my hometown isn't too far away. I can take you to meet my parents-if you want to?"

Taylor was a little nervous, but smiled. "Yeah, I think it sounds like fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm completely sure."

Cody nodded as he rolled over and retrieved his cell phone. "Ok, I'll call my mom and dad and tell them that we are coming, and then the airport."

"Ok, while your doing that, I'll be in the shower and start getting ready," Taylor said as she grabbed her necessities and locked the bathroom door. As she started the water, she took a deep breath. _I really hope they like me, _she thought to herself.

Late that afternoon, Cody and Taylor were walking hand in hand through the airport lobby, and Cody started looking for his dad. "My dad should be here...oh there he is!" Cody exclaimed as he drug his girlfriend forward.

"Cody!"

"Hey dad," he exclaimed as the guys quickly hugged. "Dad, this is Taylor. Taylor this is my dad, Dusty," Cody said proudly.

"It's good to meet you darlin," Dusty exclaimed as he hugged Taylor, kind of surprising her. "Cody has been talking about you non-stop for the past few days."

"It's nice to meet you too, Dusty and I hope he's been telling you good things."

"Of course I have baby!" Cody said as he kissed the side of her head, and they all headed toward baggage claim to get Cody and Taylor's luggage. Once in the car, Dusty drove the 25 minute route, and finally pulled into the driveway.

All three of them walked toward the patio, and then Taylor watched a petite woman with dark hair open the front door. "Cody! I'm glad to see you home!"

"Hey mom," he said as they quickly hugged and kissed her cheek. "Mom, this is my girlfriend Taylor. Taylor, this is my mom Michelle."

"Taylor it's so good to meet you!" Michelle squealed as she wrapped the Diva into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too," Taylor agreed as everyone went inside the house.

The four of them sat around the house for the rest of the afternoon and into the early evening getting to know each other and Taylor couldn't help but giggle at some of the embarrassing stories Cody's parents were telling about him. Just then, a tall blonde man came through the door, along with a teenage girl. "Cody! It's about damn time you come home and visit!"

"Oh come on Dustin! It's not like we haven't seen each other in years," he said sarcastically and then wrapped the teenager into a quick hug. "How's it going Dakota?"

"Oh pretty good."

"Dakota, this is my girlfriend Taylor. Taylor this is my niece Dakota, and of course you already know Dustin."

"It's nice to see you Taylor," Dustin said politely. "I didn't realize you two were dating."

"We just started," Cody said.

"No one has dinner plans right?" Michelle asked hopeful. "Because I want everyone to stay for dinner."

Everyone ultimately agreed, and Cody headed outside with his dad and brother to help with the grill. "So...Cody, Taylor seems really nice."

"Thanks, dad. I really really like her."

"Does her dad know you two are together?" Dustin asked.

Dusty then gave Cody a curious look. "Why wouldn't her dad know you guys are together?"

"Well, she is the oldest daughter of Shawn Michaels. He thinks that I'm a punk and use girls for one reason and then leave them. Ever since Ted and I started this feud with him and Paul, he's really thought that."

"Are any of those things true?" Dusty asked.

"No, not necessarily. I know it seems like I have alot of girlfriends over the past couple of years, but none of them were serious. Some of them we weren't exclusive with each other. I don't know...Taylor makes me want to be a better person. Like I said, I really like her and don't want to be with anyone else," Cody said confidently.

"You didn't answer my question," Dustin pointed out. "Does Shawn know you guys are together?"

Cody took a deep breath. "No, he doesn't know we are together. Taylor and I both agreed to wait and see if the relationship even works, and if it begins to get serious...then we will tell him."

"I would tell him soon," Dusty pointed out. "The longer you guys sneak around, the more upset he will be. It's better to get it out in the open."

Meanwhile, Taylor and Michelle were having a similar conversation in the kitchen. "So, do you like being a diva?" Michelle asked.

"I love it!" Taylor exclaimed. "Ever since I was little and watched my dad in the ring, I knew that is what I wanted to do."

"Oh your dad is a superstar?" Michelle asked as Taylor nodded. "Who is he?"

"My dad is Shawn Michaels," Taylor said as the guys came inside the house.

"The burgers are ready!" Dusty exclaimed.

"Hey Taylor, can I talk to you for a minute?" Cody asked.

"Sure," she replied as they headed upstairs. Once Cody shut his bedroom door, Taylor gave him a curious look. "What's going on?"

"After talking with my dad and brother, I got to thinking about something. I have really enjoyed our time spent together, and I just want to make it perfectly clear I don't want to see anyone else. I'm hoping that we could be exclusive."

Taylor giggled. "I kind of figured we were when you kept introducing me as your girlfriend," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "But to make it perfectly clear...I want to be exclusive too."

"Good," Cody said barely above a whisper as he leaned down and softly kissed Taylor's lips. "By the way, I think we need to tell your dad soon."

Taylor was surprised he brought that up. "You do? Really?"

"Well, the longer we wait, I think the more angry he is going to be. We've been together only a week, and I already hate sneaking around. Don't you want to have us out into the open? I know I want to show my girlfriend off."

"I know and I hate sneaking around too, but my dad is stubborn. I'll start trying to convince him that your not such a bad guy. And I promise we will tell him soon."

That Monday, Cody and Taylor shared a rental car with Ted and Melina, but walked into the arena seperately. Ever since Cody brought up the idea of telling her dad, Taylor had thought about it nonstop. Sure Maria and Melina knew, but she was bursting inside to tell someone she was close too. When Melina and Taylor walked down the hall on the way to the Divas locker room, they past a door with Stephanie's name on it. She saw Stephanie like a sister.

"Hey Melina, I'll catch up with you later. I want to talk to Steph alone for a second."

"Alright. I'll see you soon," she said as she walked away. Taylor then knocked on the door and when Stephanie yelled come in, she quickly opened the door. She was surprised to see Paul with Stephanie.

"H-Hey Stephanie, hey Uncle Paul," she exclaimed as she hugged the both of them.

"Hey girl. Long time, no see," Paul said.

"It's good to see you, Taylor. What's going on?"

"Ummm...can we talk for a second, Stephanie? Alone?" Taylor asked, glancing at Paul.

"I will take that as my cue to leave," Paul replied as he kissed Stephanie on the cheek and left the room.

Once the door closed, Stephanie gave Taylor a curious look. "Taylor, what's going on?"

"Ok, I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell uncle Paul or my dad."

Stephanie gave Taylor a concerned look. "Are you ok? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I...ummm...started dating someone that they don't necessarily like."

"It can't be all that bad..."

"Stephanie," Taylor interrupted, "Cody and I are dating."


	6. Chapter 6

**I really want to thank BournePriceless54, RockOnBaybeh, Madison792 and redrose88 for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: In this chapter, there is a lot of texting between Cody and Taylor again. Cody's texts will be in bold and Taylor's will be in italics  
**

Stephanie was definitely surprised as Taylor told her once again she was in a relationship with Cody "Rhodes" Runnels. Stephanie had known Taylor closely since she and Paul began dating, and Taylor didn't strike her as the type of person who would go and sneak around behind her dad's back.

"Steph...please say something," Taylor asked.

"Are you crazy?" Stephanie finally exclaimed. "Do you realize how mad your dad will be once he finds out what your doing? You know I won't be able to keep my mouth shut for long."

"I know..."

"Besides, I have to ask...what do you see in Cody? I've seen him outside the ring. To me, he's nothing but an arrogant, selfish punk who jumps into bed with anyone he can."

"Well, I don't see him like that," Taylor spat. "When we are together, he is nothing but caring and sweet. He is so funny and he's not afraid to show me signs of affection in front of others."

A look of confusion went across the face of Stephanie. "Who else knows?"

Taylor sighed. "Well...Melina, Maria, Ted and Randy all know-our closest friends."

Stephanie nodded as she got up from her chair. "Stephanie it was literally bursting inside of me to keep this secret. I had to tell someone that I'm close with and I knew I could trust you. Right?"

She gave Taylor a look of concern, but ultimately nodded. "Do you promise he treats you right?"

"I swear," Taylor responded. "When we are together, he's a completely different person. I mean, if he wasn't I wouldn't be with him. After all, you know what I went through with Jake."

"Yeah, I do know," Stephanie responded as she sighed. "Ok, I promise I'm not going to say anything to either Paul or your dad, but you have to promise me something."

"What is it?" Taylor asked cautiously.

"You have to promise me that you are going to tell your dad soon. You know the longer you put it off the more he will be mad."

Taylor nodded. "I promise I will tell him soon. Thanks Steph," she exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"Your welcome. Now, you have a match to get ready for! Go!"

Taylor smiled as she walked out of Stephanie's office and headed for the divas locker room. Once she found something to wear for her debut match against Maryse, she quickly changed as she adjusted her boots she heard her phone beep. When she retrieved it, she smiled when she saw her text message was from Cody.

**Hey baby. How's it going?**

_Not bad,_ she texted. _I'm just getting ready for my match with Maryse. How are you?_

**Doin' good-have a match w/ MVP.**

_Ummm...I told Stephanie about us._

Taylor held her breath as she waited for Cody to respond, and then finally she heard the beep. **Really? What did she say?**

_At first she said negative things,_ Taylor texted. _But I told her your good qualities. She agreed not to tell dad or uncle Paul, but told me to tell him soon._

**Do you think she'll keep her promise by not saying anything?**

_Yeah I do, _Taylor said as she noticed the time. _I know I can trust her. Hey, my match is in a few minutes so I better get going. R u gonna watch?_

**Of course I'm gonna watch. Good luck.**

Taylor then flipped her phone closed and headed for the curtain. As she walked closer, she smirked as she noticed her dad waiting for her. "Hey daddy, what are you doing here?"

"I knew your match was next, and wanted to see if you needed someone to go down to the ring with you."

Taylor shrugged. "Sure, that would be great."

Maryse then walked up to the father and daughter duo, and as they talked for a few minutes, Taylor noticed that Cody and Ted walked up to the nearest monitor, waiting intently for the upcoming match. Taylor smiled, fulling knowing who they were waiting to watch.

Just then, Taylor heard DX's music hit, and she and Shawn walked out into the arena and down to the ring. Shawn and Taylor did the signature crotch chops and Shawn left the ring, leaving Maryse and Taylor by themselves.

The bell rang, signaling the match to begin. Maryse and Taylor stared each other down before Taylor dished out the first slap. As they continued fighting, Cody smiled as Taylor took control of the match. "That's my girl," he whispered.

"Boy, I've never seen you act like this toward a girl," Ted commented as Cody never took his eyes off the monitor. "You must really like her."

Cody shrugged. "Like I told you over the weekend, Taylor's different. It doesn't even feel like we've been together for just a week. I've liked her so long, and now that we're together, maybe over time I can say it's love. We'll have to cross that bridge when it comes. And I hope it does."

Just then, it happened. Taylor was close to the rope and Maryse clothes lined her over the top rope. As Taylor fell to the concrete ground, she landed on her neck wrong and immediately grabbed it in pain. Obviously, she didn't move from her spot and Maryse won due to a count out.

"Are you alright?" Shawn asked his daughter as the trainer came out to look at Taylor.

"Oh my God, daddy. My neck is killing me!" she exclaimed.

"We should take a look at her in the back," one of the medics said as Shawn nodded. Shawn then helped Taylor off the floor, and with his help, Taylor made her way to the trainer's office.

As all of this was going on, Cody's eyes were literally glued to the monitor. "Hey man, I'm sure she's going to be ok," Ted said as he slapped his friend on the shoulder.

Before Cody could say anything, Taylor, Shawn and the medic walked right past them. Taylor happen to glance up, and she could see the worry in his eyes. He could see the pain in her eyes. Ted then got Cody's attention. "Hey I need to get ready for our match. Are you coming?"

Cody was thankful at that moment his boots were already laced up and had his trunks on. He then shook his head no. "No, I'm already ready. I'm going to hang back and make sure Taylor's going to be ok."

"Alright. Tell her I said feel better," Ted replied as he walked away. Cody walked toward the trainer's room and stood around the corner. After about 20 minutes of waiting, he watched his girlfriend walk gingerly into the hallway.

"Are you sure your going to be ok?" Shawn asked for what seemed like the hundreth time.

"Yes daddy, I'm fine. I'm just going to get changed and go to the hotel. A nice hot bubble bath is calling my name."

Shawn was silent for a moment, but nodded. "Alright then, I'll let you go get changed. You call me later if you need anything."

"I will daddy," Taylor said with a smile as Shawn hugged her lightly. As she turned in the opposite direction of her dad and didn't notice Cody as she walked past him.

"Taylor," Cody said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

She then turned her head slightly and smiled. "Hey Codes."

"Are you alright?" he asked as she rested the top of her head in his chest. "That looked like a wicked fall. What did the trainer say?"

Taylor shrugged. "I didn't seriously injure it, but he said it will be sore and stiff for the next few days. I likely pulled some muscles in my neck."

Cody nodded as he kissed Taylor's scalp, not caring if anyone saw them at the moment. "I'm glad your going to be ok."

Taylor softly grinned. "Well, I'm going to get changed and head for the hotel."

"Ok, will I see you later?" Cody asked hopeful.

Taylor nodded. "I'm in room 222. As soon as I get changed, I'll be heading there."

"Sounds good. I'll see you soon," he whispered as he kissed her forehead and they then parted ways. Little did Cody and Taylor know, a male figure had been watching them from around another corner. He witnessed Cody's kisses and Taylor's smiles. He couldn't believe his eyes. He thought he knew Taylor better than that.

About another hour later, Taylor thankfully tossed her bag and suitcase to the floor and then decided to draw herself a hot bath. When she finished and as she began to get dressed, she heard a knock on her door. She giggled when she looked through the peep hole and saw Cody was on the other side.

"Just a second," Taylor exclaimed as she finished getting dressed. When she opened the door, and Cody saw some of the water drops still on her body, and knew she had literally just gotten out of the shower.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nope. I just got out of the bath tub and only had a shirt on when I heard you."

"I see. So, how are you feeling?" Cody asked as he sat down on the bed.

"A little better. That bath really helped."

"Would you like one of my famous massages?" Cody asked as he grabbed some lotions and smiled.

"I didn't know your massages were famous," Taylor said sarcastically as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, they aren't necessarily famous. In fact, your probably my first customer," he said with a smile on his face. He then kneeled behind Taylor on the bed and asked Taylor to remove her shirt...so he could get to her shoulders and lower neck.

Taylor thought for a moment, but agreed. Cody then put lotion in his hands and began to rub over Taylor's neck and shoulders.

"Cody..."

"Yeah baby."

"You give DAMN good massages. I could definitely get used to this."


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank Kayla Smiley, GoddessWriteroftheNight, KimmieCena, RockOnBaybeh, redrose88, Madison792, BournePriceless54 and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**

Early that next morning, Taylor was packing to head for the arena when she heard a knock on her door. When she opened the door, a smile spread across her face when she came face to face with Cody. "Good morning baby," he exclaimed.

"Good morning," she said with a smile as she leaned forward and quickly kissed Cody. "What brings you by?" she asked as Cody came inside.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to ride with us to the hotel?"

Taylor stuck out her lower lip. "I'm sorry. I already told daddy and Paul I would ride with them. We need to make sure what's all going on for tonight's matches."

"It's alright," he replied as he kissed her forehead. "Do you want to meet up at the arena?"

Taylor instantly nodded. "Absolutely. That sounds perfect. How about I text you when I get there?"

Cody nodded. "Deal. Alright, well I need to get going. We are leaving shortly. See you soon."

"Ok, sounds great," Taylor replied as she and Cody quickly kissed. "See you soon."

Once Taylor shut the door, she walked right back to her suitcase and began packing again. She was only alone for about 10 minutes when there was a second knock on the door. Taylor giggled as she walked toward the door and started opening it. "Did you for-oh hey uncle Paul!"

Triple H stood in the doorway, and Taylor could tell he had a concerned look on his face. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"No. Melina was just here asking if I wanted a ride to the hotel, and I told her I was riding with you guys. Come on in," she said as she stepped aside so Paul could come in the room.

"Umm...Taylor, before we leave we need to talk for a second," Paul asked as he stood in the middle of the room.

"Sure, ok. What's up?"

Paul took a deep breath-he knew this was going to be a touchy subject to bring up. "What's going on between you and Runnels?"

Taylor was surprised to say the least. She didn't realize he knew. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday at the arena, I saw you guys talking after you walked out of the trainers locker room. I then saw him kiss your forehead. I also just saw him leave your hotel room a few minutes ago. Again, I ask what's going on?"

Taylor plopped down on the bed and buried her head in her hands. She knew she couldn't hide anything from him anymore. Paul then sat down next to her. "How long?" he asked.

"Only a couple of weeks."

"Does your dad know?"

Taylor slowly shook her head. Paul then stood up and sighed. "I have to ask...are you freaking crazy? First of all, the longer you keep this from your dad the more angry he is going to be."

"I know..."

"Second of all, are you aware of his reputation? He stays with a girl until he gets what he wants and then goes on to the next. He only cares about himself, he's arrogant, he's selfish..."

"Stop it" Taylor interrupted. "Listen, I know your only trying to help, but your wrong. Cody is nothing like that when we are together. He is funny, sweet and not afraid to show me affection. He calls me his girl-he calls me that all the time. I know what you think, but your wrong."

Paul sighed as he sat down again by Taylor. "Taylor...ever since you came into your dad's life, I've considered us close. I consider you my niece. I'm just looking out for you. I remember what happened with that Jake guy. I don't want that to happen again."

Taylor smiled. "Thank you, I appreciate your concern, but your worrying about the wrong guy. Like I said, Cody is so sweet and caring. He is the polar opposite of some of the other guys I've dated. I really, really care about him."

"Are you sure he cares that much about you?"

"Yes I really do," she said while nodding. "So...are you going to say anything to daddy?"

Paul looked at Taylor for a moment, but ultimately shook his head no. "Tay...I trust your judgment. If Cody treats you the way you say he does, than I really can't say anything. Plus, your 23-your perfectly capable of making your own decisions."

"Thank you. I'm glad someone thinks that." Taylor responded.

"I just don't want to see you hurt."

Taylor shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm not. While I'm with Cody, I feel very protected."

Paul didn't have any other choice but to nod in agreement. "You need to tell your dad soon. If you don't, I will. And I don't want to."

"I know, and don't worry I will tell him soon." Taylor said confidently.

A couple of weeks later, Cody and Taylor's one month anniversary happen to fall on a weekend they were both off, and agreed to spend the weekend at Taylor's apartment in San Antonio.

As Taylor was getting dressed, she came across a certain piece of clothing. This piece of clothing was bought awhile ago and meant for someone else, but she never got to wear it. She was wanting to save it for a special night. Maybe tonight was the night.

Just as she pulled on her halter top, she heard Cody come through the door. "Baby, I'm back with the food," he exclaimed.

As Taylor walked into the kitchen, Cody's back was to her unloading the takeout food. "Boy, I'm starving," Taylor squealed.

"Well, the food is here," Cody said as he turned around. As soon as he turned around, his jaw dropped. There, Taylor stood in front of him in dark red halter top, black mini skirt and thigh high boots. "Wow! You look...wow!"

Taylor giggled as she wrapped herself in Cody's arms. "Why are you at such a loss for words?"

"You look beautiful. I didn't know we were dressing up just for dinner."

Taylor only shrugged as she sat down. "We weren't. I just wanted to look nice."

Cody soon joined her at the dinner table with the food, but could barely take his eyes off of her. He had never seen Taylor look so beautiful in his entire life.

As Taylor was throwing away the bags after dinner, she giggled as she felt Cody's arms wrap around her waist. "Baby, do you want your present now?" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she replied as Cody led her to the couch.

"I know, but I wanted to," he said as he handed her a small box. Taylor smirked at Cody as she began to un-wrap the box. When she opened it, she gasped. Inside the box was a gold locket.

"Cody! It's beautiful."

"He then took the box from her and took out the necklace. "If you open it, there are a couple of pictures that we took at Ted and Kristen's party. Do you like it?" he asked as he fastened the clasp and gently kissed her neck.

"I love it! Thank you," she replied as she turned back to face him, and softly kissed his lips.

Cody then took Taylor's hand, and turned her around so they could be face to face. "Baby, there is also something I want to say..." he began, starting to sound nervous.

"What is it?"

"Well...I love the time we spend together, and I just plain love being with you. I look at things a lot differently because I'm with you," he said as Taylor softly smiled. "Now, I really don't know what's going through your mind, but I need to get this off my chest..."

"Codes, what is it?" Taylor asked.

"Baby, the more time I spend with you the more I think...no wait, the more I know I fall more in love with you each day."

Taylor was surprised. Without saying anything, she literally pushed Cody back on the couch and began to passionately kiss him. When the kiss was broken, Taylor knew two things as she tangled her hands into his hair. She knew that tonight should be the night, and that she reciprocated his feelings. "I'm guessing by the way you just kissed me that you aren't mad, right?" Cody joked.

Taylor shook her head. "No, I'm not mad. In fact, I feel just the opposite. Cody...baby, I love you too."

Cody then pulled Taylor into a breath taking kiss of his own. When Taylor broke the kiss, both she and Cody were in smiles. "Cody, did you want your present now?"

"Sure, where is it?"

Taylor then got off of the couch, took Cody's hand and pulled him off the couch. Without saying a word, she led him to her bedroom, and when she opened the door she revealed the candles that were waiting to be lit. She turned around to see the look on his face, and he cupped her face and placed another breath taking kiss on her lips.

Slowly Cody and Taylor began to un-dress each other, and Cody smiled softly when he got his first peak at the black bra and matching thong she had decided to put on earlier. They began making out again, and fell backwards on the bed together.

"Are you sure?" Cody breathed.

Taylor nodded as she ran her hands over Cody's bare shoulders. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"But I thought-"

"I'm tired of living in the past," Taylor interrupted. "It won't ever help me to dwell on what happened. I know that you would never do something like that."

Cody shook his head no as he pulled Taylor even closer, leaving no gap in between their bodies. Cody then began to leave a trail of kisses down Taylor's neck as Taylor let a few sighs escape from her mouth. When Cody was ready to enter Taylor, he was careful not to be rough and made sure he was gentle. And that night for the first time, Cody and Taylor made love with each other. After Cody rolled off Taylor, they got comfortable underneath the covers.

As they both drifted off to sleep, Cody couldn't help but think about the events that took place the past few hours. He knew that he didn't want to be with anyone else. Taylor was it for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank KimmieCena, Kayla Smiley, BournePriceless54, Madison792, RockOnBaybeh and redrose88 for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: I really want to thank Kayla Smiley for the idea that inspired this chapter. Hope everyone likes the new update.**

The following Monday, Taylor felt as if she was in a daze. She and Cody spent an amazing weekend together and as she walked into DX's locker room to go over notes for the show that night, both Shawn and Paul noticed the smile on her face.

"What's up with you?" Shawn asked as Taylor sat down.

Taylor only shrugged. "Nothing is up. Can't a girl be in a good mood?"

Shawn suspiciously nodded as he turned his back to his daughter and Paul to get something out of his bag. Paul then nudged Taylor and motioned for her to tell him. She shook her head no, and whispered it wasn't the time yet. Just as he was about to respond, all three of them heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in," Shawn called as he glanced at Taylor and Paul.

"Hi everyone," Stephanie said as she opened the door.

"Hi baby. What's going on?" Paul asked.

"I need to see all three of you in a meeting in about 5 minutes please," she said smiling. She then kissed Paul's cheek before she left the room.

"We might as well leave now," Taylor said as she and the guys stood up and left the room. As they walked down the hall, they made small talk and when the door to Stephanie's office was opened, Taylor was surprised to see Randy, Ted and Cody all sitting in the office.

Taylor took the only available seat left next to Cody as the guys stood against the wall. Luckily, the only one who noticed Cody's wink was Stephanie. "Ok, everyone thank you for coming on short notice," she began.

"No problem Stephanie," Randy chimed in. "What's going on?"

"Well, DX and Legacy have been feuding over the last few weeks, and I thought of an idea to spice up the feud and build up to a big match at Summerslam, which as all of you know is in a few weeks."

"Ok. So, what's the idea?" Shawn asked.

"Taylor is my idea."

"Huh?" she asked.

"As you guys know, Legacy is a stable with 2nd and 3rd generation superstars. Taylor is obviously a 2nd generation diva. So...my idea is DX comes out into the ring with Taylor, and gloats about how they've won over Ted and Cody and then challenges them to a match at Summerslam. Cody and Ted, that is when you run into the ring from the crowd and attack them. After they get out of the ring, Ted will get on the microphone and say they have a surprise for Shawn. Taylor, that is when you'll hop out of the ring, take off the DX t-shirt and reveal a Legacy t-shirt cut down to a tank top. Does this sound good to everyone? Taylor, are you ok with this?"

Taylor instantly nodded. A chance to work with Cody every night-what's not to be ok about? "Yeah, everything sounds great."

"Ok then, here are the new scripts for the evening. Have a good show everyone," she exclaimed. Taylor stayed behind and as soon as everyone was out of the room, she instantly hugged Stephanie. "Thank you so much. I'm very excited to be working closely with Cody."

"Well, within a few months your dad and Paul will go back to their singles careers, and I wanted to make sure you got more exposure."

Taylor smiled as she headed toward the door. "Thanks again Steph."

As she walked toward the divas locker room to get ready for the show, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. **Are you alone in the locker room?** Cody texted.

Taylor waited until she got inside, and when she noticed no one else was around, she texted Cody back. _Yeah I am-for now._

**Be there in a few.**

Within a few moments, Cody knocked on the locker room door and quickly walked inside. Taylor squealed as Cody picked her up in his arms and passionately kissed her. "I love you," he exclaimed.

"I love you too. I am so excited!"

Just then, they both heard the locker room door open, and Cody instantly put her down on the ground. Both were surprised and nervous to see Shawn walk through the door. "Hey Taylor, are you sure your ok-Runnels? What are you doing in here?"

Cody and Taylor exchanged glances and then he simply shrugged. "We were practicing our lines for our promo in a few minutes. I wanted to make sure everything was in order," he said as he headed toward the door. "Taylor, I'll see you later," he said as he winked and walked out.

Shawn instantly turned his attention back to Taylor. "What was that about?"

Taylor only shrugged. "Like Cody said, we made sure everything was in order for the promo. You know daddy, he's really a decent guy. He's not as bad as you make him out to be."

"Yeah sure," Shawn said sarcastically. "By the way, are you sure your ok with all of this? It means that you'll be traveling with them more, train with them..."

"Oh daddy, don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, Randy and Ted are married so you don't have to worry about them. As for Cody, like I said, he's really nice. No one is going to try anything."

"Just be careful. That's all I ask," Shawn replied as he hugged his daughter and left the room.

"That was close," she whispered as she plopped down on a nearby bench.

Within ten minutes, both Cody and Taylor were ready for their promo. "Ok action," the director yelled.

**Taylor was in the make up chair as the stylist pretended to put on the finishing touches. "There you go Taylor, your all set."**

**"Thanks," she replied as she got up. She was immediately face to face with Cody, who looked impressed and nodded.**

**"Not bad. You look good."**

**"What do you want?" Taylor asked sarcastically.**

**"Well...I just wanted to say that I was impressed with your match with Maryse and you looked good out in the ring."**

**Taylor acted surprised. "Thanks. Why are you telling me all of this?"**

**"I know of a way you can get even more exposure and win more matches," he said confidently.**

**"And how is that?" she asked with her hands on her hips.**

**Cody then leaned down, and to the audience it looked like he was whispering something into Taylor's ear. In reality, he was telling her he loved her. When leaned up, he winked at her and walked away...leaving a scripted confused looking Taylor behind.**

"Cut!" the director yelled. "Great job everyone."

Within a half hour, Taylor was in the ring with her dad and Paul, nodding and smiling as they both told the audience Cody and Ted weren't 'man' enough to accept their challenge for Summerslam. Then, right on cue, Ted and Cody jumped into the ring and attacked.

Taylor jumped out of the ring, and put the look of concern on her face as Ted and Cody finished the job. They then grabbed a microphone and stood at the side of the ring. "To answer your question Hunter, we are ready!" Ted boomed into the microphone. "And we accept your challenge!" he exclaimed as the crowd roared.

Cody smirked as he also grabbed the microphone. "By the way Shawn, we have a surprise for you. We want you guys to meet our new manager, you might know her."

Just then, Taylor walked toward them, pretending to look as if she was going to slap each of them or argue with them. Instead, she smiled and faced Shawn and Paul as she took off her DX t-shirt, revealing a Legacy tank top. She grinned as she took the microphone from Cody.

"Sorry guys," she said sarcastically as the crowd started to boo. "I wanted to be around some winners."

Shawn had a genuine look of concern on his face as the three walked away. Taylor and Cody looked to close to be acting.

After leaving the ring and changing clothes, Taylor was heading toward Legacy's locker room.

"Taylor."

She turned around at the call of her name, and found Cody in a dark corner. "Hey baby," she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am really going to like this storyline," he whispered as he bent down and passionately kissed her.

Meanwhile, Shawn had turned down a hallway, and thought about Taylor. "She and Cody looked awful close, and they both looked nervous in the locker room. I wonder if something isn't going on..." he whispered to himself.

"Cody, I need to get going," Taylor giggled. "Daddy is probably waiting for me."

Shawn stopped dead in his tracks. He recognized that voice. When he turned around, he saw two figures in a dark corner, holding each other close. He felt horror as he saw the figures were Cody and Taylor.

"Taylor?" he screamed angrily.

Both figures jumped, and when Taylor turned toward the direction her name was being called, she also grew a look of horror. "Oh shit! Daddy!


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank Kayla Smiley, MusicLuver22, RockOnBaybeh, Adriana, cassymae, KimmieCena, GoddessWriteroftheNight, BournePriceless54, Madison792 and redrose88 for the awesome reviews!  
**

Shawn, Taylor and Cody all stayed silent as they stared each other down. Shawn didn't know what to say, or even how to react. He was hurt, he was angry and even frustrated that Taylor would have done something like this.

"Daddy..."

"Don't," Shawn said firmly as he held up his hand. He then turned his attention to Cody. "You have a lot of nerve to sneak around with my daughter."

Shawn then walked up to Cody, and punched him square in the jaw. He instantly fell back on the ground and grabbed his jaw in pain. "What the fuck?" he asked.

Taylor instantly went to her boyfriend's side. "Daddy, none of this is Cody's fault. He wanted to tell you about us, and it was me who didn't want to tell you right away."

"Why didn't you?" Shawn asked angrily.

"Look how your acting now. I knew you didn't like him. I wanted to show you the good sides to Cody."

"Please what good sides? The fact that he's capable of jumping from one girl's bed to the next..."

"That's enough," Cody exclaimed. "Listen, I may not be proud of my past but being with Taylor has changed all that. Shawn, I love your daughter."

"You just said the wrong thing," he exclaimed as he angrily walked toward Cody again. Taylor then stepped in between the two men she loved the most. "Daddy, stop it. That's enough."

"Taylor, I want to see you in the locker room. Now," Shawn said as he walked away.

She then turned toward Cody, and he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Oh my God, look at your mouth!" she exclaimed, lightly touching the bruise forming on Cody's jaw.

He winced at the pain. "Listen, why don't you go talk to your dad, and hopefully we can meet up at the hotel."

"We will meet up at the hotel," Taylor said confidently as she lightly brushed her lips against Cody's. "I love you."

"Love you too," Cody whispered as he walked away. Taylor watched sadly as he left her sight. As she walked toward DX's locker room, she felt angry and sad that the situation happened like this.

When she opened the door, Taylor saw her dad sitting on a bench. "So...you wanted to talk. Let's talk."

"How long?" Shawn asked.

"Only a month," Taylor replied as she sat next to her dad.

"A month? That's a month to long Taylor."

"Daddy, you don't even know him. Yes, in the ring he is an ass, but when it's just us or if we are around our friends, he is awesome! He's sweet, caring, funny and not afraid to show his affection. Daddy, I love him and he loves me."

"After a month, you love him?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I do. Cody is...he's justan all around good person. He is the total opposite of Jake."

"How do you know he isn't cheating on you?"

Taylor then stood up, shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you would ask me such a ridiculous question! You know, Cody and I may not get to spend a whole lot of time together, but I have never doubted his faithfulness for a second," she said as she walked away.

Taylor was in tears the whole drive back to the hotel. _It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Everyone was right. I should have told him right away, _she thought as she pulled into the parking lot. As she shut the car door, she heard her phone beep, signaling a text message. Taylor really hoped it was Cody. Instead it was Paul.

**Hey I heard your dad flipped when he found out. R u ok?**

_What's not to be ok about?_ Taylor texted sarcastically. _My dad hates me right now and he punched my boyfriend. Everything is peachy!_

As Taylor walked through the door, her phone beeped again. **Shawn punched Cody??? **Paul texted.

_Yeah, _she texted back. _Poor guy has a HUGE bruise on his face._

After checking in, and dropping off her luggage in her own room, Taylor headed toward Cody's room. She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door, and softly smiled when Ted answered. "Hey Ted. Is Cody around?"

"Yeah, he's right inside," he said as he stepped aside so Taylor could walk in. "By the way, your dad has one hell of a right hook."

Taylor smirked as Cody walked out of the bathroom, an ice pack to the side of his face. "Hey."

"Hey," Taylor replied.

"Listen, I'm going to call Kristen, and see what's going on with Randy and John. I'll check you guys later," Ted stated as he walked toward the door.

Cody and Taylor stood quietly face to face for a moment. "So, I guess the secrets out," he said sarcastically as he plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah it is. Listen, I'm sorry my dad punched you square in the jaw. I honestly didn't think he would react in the way he did. I want you to know that it doesn't matter to me what my dad thinks-I still want to be with you."

"So, it's not going to bother you that your dad doesn't like our relationship? Your dad is practically your only family."

"Well, yes it's going to bother me, but I want to be with you. I don't want to lose you," Taylor exclaimed as she sat next to Cody and grabbed his hand. When she did, it was like he almost stiffened at the touch. "What's the matter?"

"Baby...I don't want to say this, but maybe we should spend some time apart," Cody said sadly.

Taylor was stunned to say the least. "What? Why?"

"I don't want you arguing with your family just because of me. Taylor, I know that family is everything to you, and besides your dad and step-mom's extended families, your dad is the closest family you have. I don't want you arguing with everyone because of me."

"Cody, I don't care-"

"Taylor, you say you don't care, but I know you do," Cody interrupted. He then placed a kiss on the hand he was holding. "I'm really sorry Taylor."

Tearing up again, Taylor nodded as she got up from the bed. "So, that's it? You want to break up and I can't say anything to change your mind."

Cody sighed as he also stood up and wrapped his arms around Taylor. "Baby, I'm sorry. Maybe later on down the road we can try again."

"Yeah maybe," Taylor whispered as she walked out the door. As soon as the door was shut, Cody fell backwards on the bed. "Sorry baby," he whispered.

Taylor walked down the hall and furiously knocked on a door. When he entered, Shawn was genuinely surprised to see his daughter before him. He also instantly noticed her tears. "Taylor, what's the matter?"

"Because of you, Cody broke up with me just now," Taylor said bitterly.

Shawn sighed as he tried to hug his daughter, but Taylor stepped back. "Honey, does it honestly surprise you? He's had his fun with you, and now he's on to the next innocent girl."

"To answer your question, yes it did surprise me. He told me that he didn't want me to fight with my family anymore. He knows how much family means to me. And its all because of how you flipped out!"

"Don't you think I deserve to flip out? I just found out that my daughter has been sneaking around with a guy I don't approve of for the past month."

"A guy you don't approve of? Daddy, I am 23 years old, and I am perfectly capable of deciding on who to date. Yes, I am sorry we snuck around, and I wish now we would have told you from the get go. I wanted to try and change your views of him. It's obvious I failed," Taylor said as she walked away.

Shawn sighed as he watched his daughter walk away. "Taylor!"

Taylor ignored her dad as she walked down the hall, into the elevator and through the lobby. "Maybe a nice walk will calm me down," she said to herself as she walked down the street.

Tears started flowing down Taylor's cheeks as she came to a crosswalk. As she began to cross, she started fumbling through her pockets in her pants looking for her cell phone. "Damn!" she exclaimed when she realized she forgot it. A car whose driver wasn't paying attention was going too fast. He saw her at the last minute, and after the screeching of the tires, it was silent. Very silent.


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank KimmieCena, RockOnBaybeh, redross88, Kayla Smiley, Madison792, BournePriceless54 and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the awesome reviews!**

As soon as Cody watched Taylor walk out the door, he fell backwards on his bed. "Damn, I really screwed up!" he said out loud.

"Yes you did."

Cody was startled by the voice, and when he instantly sat up, he was face to face with Ted. "I just saw Taylor walk out of the lobby in tears. What happened?" Ted asked.

Cody shrugged. "I didn't want her to be fighting with her family just because of me. I know that family means everything to Taylor, and I didn't want her relationship with her dad to be wrecked. Besides her dad's extended family, he's all she has. I didn't want to mess that up. So...I ended things."

Ted then hit Cody upside the head. "Hey, what was that for? Cody exclaimed. "I've already been hit in the jaw, I don't need to be hit on the head."

"Runnels, do you honestly care what Taylor's dad or anyone else thinks about your relationship with her?"

Cody shook his head as Ted went on. "You've changed since Taylor came into your life, and it was for the better. I saw you with those other girls, and you never looked happy. Taylor was everything to you, and I could definitely tell it."

Cody nodded his head as he stood up. "She still is everything to me."

"Well than go talk to her and work things out! Ted demanded.

"Your right. Thanks man," Cody exclaimed as he ran out the door.

Cody ran for the elevator, and went up a floor. As soon as the doors opened, he literally sprinted toward Taylor's hotel room door. He instantly started knocking on it. "Taylor, are you there?" he asked. It was silent. He was disappointed when she didn't answer. "Come on Taylor, open up please? We need to talk," he called once again.

Just then, Mickie opened the door. "Sorry I didn't answer earlier Cody. I was in the shower."

"That's alright. Is Taylor in there?"

Mickie shook her head. "Her luggage is here, but she left me a note saying she was going to see you. She hasn't been back since."

"Alright," he sadly replied. "I'll just try calling her."

"No use," Mickie said. "I noticed as I walked into the bathroom that she left her phone in here charging."

Cody sadly nodded. "Alright. Ummm...when she gets back, will you just have her call me? Or will you call me and I'll come back down."

"No problem."

"Thanks," Cody replied as he walked away. When he hit the elevator button, he sighed. Where in the world could she be?

Meanwhile, it was about 11PM when Rebecca Michaels climbed into bed. She was looking through a magazine when she heard the phone ring. Smiling, she figured it was Shawn. "Hello?"

"My name is Caroline from St. Vincent's Medical Center in Oklahoma City. May I please speak with either Shawn or Rebecca Michaels please?"

"Umm...I am Rebecca Michaels. Can I ask what's going on?"

"Are you of relation to Taylor Michaels?"

"Yes, she is my step-daugther. Is she ok?" Rebecca asked cautiously.

"She was hit by a drunk driver, and was brought into the hospital about an hour ago. She is in surgery as we speak. We ask that family come to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Oh my God!" Rebecca exclaimed as she got out of bed. "Umm..yes I will get a hold of my husband and he will be there soon. Thank you," she said as she hung up.

After making a quick call to her parents to see if they could watch Cameron and Cheyenne, she instantly called Shawn. "Hi honey," he said with no emotion in his voice.

"Shawn, do you know where Taylor is?"

"No I don't. We had a fight today about Cody, and after fighting one more time, she left my hotel room. I haven't seen her since. Why, what's up?"

"I just got a call from St. Vincent's Hospital, and they said she was hit by a car. She's in surgery now."

"Damn," he exclaimed as he jumped out of bed and started getting dressed the best he could. "I'm on my way there."

"And as soon as my parents get here to watch the kids, I'll be on the way as well. I'll see you soon," Rebecca said as she hung up.

As he was leaving, Shawn also called Paul and Stephanie to let them know what's going on. After Paul hung up, he instantly got out of bed and started to get dressed. "Paul, what are you doing?" Stephanie asked half asleep.

"Taylor was in an accident earlier. She's in surgery right now."

"Oh no," Stephanie replied as she too got out of bed.

"Listen, I'll be right back and we'll go to the hospital together," Paul said as he was half way out the door.

"Where are you going?" Stephanie asked.

"If I know Shawn like I do, more than likely he didn't tell Cody. I'm going to run up and tell him real quick. I'll meet you out in the car."

Within moments Paul was in front of Cody and Ted's door, pounding on it as hard as he could. Cody, half asleep, wearily opened it. "Hey Paul."

He instantly noticed the bruise on the side of Cody's face. "Damn, Shawn got you good!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it still hurts," he said as he grabbed his jaw. "Was there something I could do for you?"

"Get dressed."

Cody was confused. "Why should I get dressed? We are supposed to leave early in the morning for the next city."

"Taylor was in an accident. She's in the hospital in surgery as we speak."

Cody's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Listen, I don't know the full details, but Shawn just called a minute ago. If you hurry up and get dressed, you can ride with me and Stephanie."

He instantly nodded. "I'll meet you down in the lobby in 5 minutes," Cody stated.

Within minutes, Cody, along with Ted, met Paul in the lobby and the four of them headed to the hospital. When they all walked into the waiting room, Shawn was already there, looking worried as ever. When he saw Cody walk through the door, he stood up in anger. "What's he doing here?" he asked bitterly.

"Woah Shawn, calm down," Paul said as he stood in between the two superstars. "I called him."

"Why?"

"Because he knows I care about Taylor, and I love her alot."

"If you love her so much, than why did you break up with her?" Shawn asked.

"It doesn't matter the reason," Paul said as everyone sat down. "No one should be arguing right now. We should be more focused on Taylor."

Everyone sat in relative silence for the next half hour, waiting patiently for any word of Taylor's condition. Rebecca was soon able to join the group, and as she and Shawn broke their hug, everyone noticed a doctor walk into the waiting room.

"Is the family of Taylor Michaels here?"

"Yes, we are her parents," Shawn replied as he and Rebecca walked closer. Everyone else followed them.

"I am Dr. Wright, and I looked over Taylor's surgery," he said as he shook Shawn and Rebecca's hand.

"Is she going to be ok?" Rebecca asked.

"Let me just say that Taylor is a very lucky girl," he began. "Taylor was hit on her right side and fell onto the hood of the car. Since she fell, it also broke the car's windshield, causing me to remove several pieces of broken glass from her back and head. She also broke her leg, dislocated her arm and some internal bleeding."

"She's going to be ok then?" Shawn asked hopeful.

"Well, the next 24 hours will be crucial. Her head was busted open and we were able to repair some bleeding on the brain. Other than that, she has alot of cuts and scrapes, some needing stitches."

"Can we see her?" Cody asked while getting a death glare from Shawn. At the moment he really didn't care.

"Not right at the moment. She's just coming out of anethesia, and not fully conscious yet. I'll come out and let you know when you are allowed to see her."

"Thank you doctor," Shawn said as he shook the man's hand, and everyone sat back down. As Cody sat down, he sighed and rested his head in his hands. Ted then placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Taylor's going to be ok, Cody. I know it."

"I hope so," he replied. "I just want to make things right with her. If I lost my chance, I don't think I could live with myself." he said as he leaned his head against the wall. _Please God, take care of Taylor. I love her. I need her..._


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank Krista Hardy, Adriana, RockOnBaybeh, KimmieCena, ShelbyR21, BournePriceless54, Madison792, redross88 and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the awesome reviews!**

It had nearly been a half hour since the doctor had talked with Taylor's family, and everyone was sitting around anxiously. Cody was still in his seat, and as he looked around, Shawn and Rebecca were passing around coffee and water to everyone, Paul and Stephanie were talking with Randy and Ted was still sitting beside him on the phone, probably talking with his wife. Just then, Rebecca walked up to Cody and sat beside him, offering him a bottle of water. Cody smiled politely.

"So...you must be the guy who stole my daughter's heart," she said with a smile as she handed Cody the bottle.

"Thanks, and yeah I guess I am. Although I unfortunately broke her heart earlier," Cody muttered.

"Can I ask why?"

"Taylor's family means everything to her. Shawn found out about us in a way we didn't want him to, and they had been fighting all evening. She didn't need to fight with him because of me. D-Do you know about me and Taylor?" Cody cautiously asked.

"Yes I do. In fact, she called me after your weekend at Ted's. She really, really cared about you."

That made Cody feel even worse as Rebecca went on. "You have to let this all sink in for Shawn-I mean after all, he caught you guys making out in a hallway," she said as Cody smirked. "In my opinion, Shawn still sees Taylor as a little girl. She's only been in our lives since she was 10, and he's always been protective of his kids, but he's been especially protective of Taylor. It especially happened when she told us about the whole Jake ordeal. Do you know about him?"

"Yes I do," Cody said as he sighed. "I hate him for what he did to Taylor. If I could, I would probably hurt for him."

Rebecca giggled. "Believe me, your not the only one who would do that if the opportunity came. What Shawn is forgetting is that we sneaked around for a little while before we told my parents, and they weren't too happy either."

"Did your dad punch Shawn?" Cody asked as he showed off the bruise on his face. Rebecca's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God! Although I'm not condoning what he did, I'm sure he did it out of frustration and hurt."

Before Cody could respond, Shawn walked up to both of them. "Ummm...there is one last coffee left. Do you want it Cody?"

Cody then took the cup from Shawn. "Thanks Shawn."

"No problem," he responded as he walked away.

A few moments later, the doctor came back into the waiting room. Shawn immediately noticed him, and walked swiftly toward him. "Dr. Miller, is there any news?"

"Taylor has regained conciousness, but is feeling very tired. Before she see's anyone, she asked to see a Cody Runnels. Is he among you?"

Cody and Ted exchanged glances and stood up from his chair. "I'm Cody."

Dr. Miller then nodded. "Cody, follow me please. Everyone else, I will be back momentarily."

As Cody left with Dr. Miller, Paul and Stephanie stood up. "Shawn, I think we are going to go for tonight. With her just getting out of surgery, she needs to be with family tonight. We'll come back before we leave tomorrow morning," Paul said as he grabbed Stephanie's hand.

"Oh man, I completely forgot about the flight. Stephanie-"

"Don't worry Shawn, it's all taken care of," Stephanie interrupted. "I cleared a few weeks off for you and for Cody as well. I figured he would want to be with his girlfriend. Obviously Taylor will be on the injured list until we hear otherwise."

Shawn nodded. "Thank you Stephanie," he replied as he quickly hugged his friend.

Meanwhile, Cody stood silently in front of Taylor's door. Finally, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When he peaked his head through, he was met with Taylor's eyes, and both grinned.

"Hey," she whispered.

Cody's heart broke as he walked closer to Taylor. Her head and face were heavily bandaged, her leg was in a cast and an arm in a sling. There were cuts and scrapes all over her body, and although he couldn't see it, her stomach area was also bandaged. "I'm sorry baby."

Taylor scrunched her face. "What are you sorry for?"

"This is all my fault," he replied. "If I wouldn't have been so stupid and broke things off, you wouldn't have stormed out of my room and into the streets. We could be in bed right now instead of a hospital room."

Taylor then took Cody's hand. "Codes, why did you break things off? I thought we loved each other."

"We did. We do," he said sighing. "Taylor, I know how important your dad and your family is to you. I didn't want to see you fighting with them just because of me. So, I thought I was doing everyone a favor by breaking up with you."

"Cody, don't you think if I didn't want to fight with my dad I would have agreed to the breakup? Yes, he is important to me, but you are too. Cody, I still want to be with you."

Cody smiled as he gently sat at the edge of the bed, and lightly brushed his lips against Taylor's cheek. "I still want to be with you too. Can you ever forgive me?"

Taylor giggled. "I will on one condition."

"What's that?" Cody asked nervously.

"If we seal the deal with a kiss."

Cody chuckled as he glanced at his girlfriend. He then leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. When the kiss was broken, he kissed her nose. "I love you baby."

"I love you too, Cody."

Meanwhile, back in the waiting room, everyone had left Shawn and Rebecca alone, and she was trying to talk some sense into Shawn. "Shawn, will you at least think about what I've said?" Rebecca pleaded.

Shawn shrugged. "Why should I? Cody's nothing but a punk who jumps into bed with everyone."

"Let me ask you a question. If all of that were true, do you think Cody would have come to the hospital with Paul and Stephanie and waited all this time? Do you think he would have agreed to go see Taylor? Honey, I truly think he does love our daughter. You need to give him a chance, and especially apologize for that horrible bruise on his face. I still can't believe you punched him!"

Shawn nodded as Dr. Miller came back into the room. "I was just in Taylor's room, and said you guys are welcome to come and see her."

Shawn and Rebecca followed their daughter's doctor and then stopped in front of a door in the middle of the hallway. "When do you expect her to be released?" Shawn asked.

"We have a few tests to run, but I think she can be out of here within a week," Dr. Miller said confidently. "I will be able to give you an exact date when we get those test results back."

Rebecca and Shawn nodded as they quickly knocked and went inside. Shawn felt his blood start to boil as he saw Cody hold Taylor close, but remembering Rebecca's advice, tried to calm down. He then saw Taylor's eyes light up as Rebecca walked toward her and he and Cody stood uncomfortable side by side.

"Rebecca, I can't believe your here," Taylor exclaimed as they embraced in a hug.

"Of course I'm here! I got a call saying my daughter is in the hospital. You better believe I'm going to be here ASAP.

Taylor smiled as Cody started clearing his throat. "Ummm...Taylor, I'm going to let you get some rest and talk with your parents for a minute. I'm going to head back to the hotel," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

Before she could argue, Shawn held up a hand to stop him. "Ummm...before you go, I have something to say. I have something to say to the both of you," he said as he glanced from Cody to Taylor. She instantly felt nervous.

"Daddy, what is it?"


	12. Chapter 12

**I really need to thank ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Kayla Smiley, cassymae, GoddessWriteroftheNight, BournePriceless54, MusicLuver22, RockOnBaybeh, redrose88 and Krista Hardy for their awesome reviews!**

Shawn took a deep breath, and then asked Cody to sit down. Cody obliged, taking a seat on the bed next to Taylor, and Shawn then rested his hands on a nearby chair.

"First of all, Cody, I'm sorry for punching you earlier. It was out of line, and you obviously didn't deserve it."

Cody smirked as he grabbed his tender jaw. "I'll tell you Shawn, you have one hell of a right hook."

"Well, like I said, I'm sorry. Also...I'm sorry for the way I reacted when I found out about you guys."

"Daddy, you had every right to be angry. We should have told you in the first place."

Shawn nodded. "Yes that may be true, but I should have also listened to your reasons why you didn't tell me. I know I shouldn't, but sometimes I see as only being 13 years old. I forget that you haven't been around all along, and I still see you as a little girl. I-I just feel like if I would have reacted different than we wouldn't be in this hospital room tonight."

Cody then stood up. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine," he said as he turned his attention toward Taylor. "Tay, if I hadn't tried to break things off, you wouldn't have walked out of my hotel room. We could be in bed right now instead of this hospital room."

Taylor shook her head at both men. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have walked away like I did. I should have just sulked in my room with Melina. To tell the truth, when I was in the middle of the road, I was crying so much that I couldn't see straight. I was also looking for my phone, hoping to call Cody and try to straighten things out. When I looked up, I saw lights coming toward me and was frozen in fear. I honestly didn't realize the lights were headlights until it was too late."

"It is no one's fault," Rebecca chimed in. "This was truly an accident tonight. Plus, Taylor, the guy who hit you was drunk. He also didn't know what he was doing. How about we all just be thankful that Taylor wasn't seriously hurt or even killed tonight. Let's be thankful she will be going home in a week and soon everything will be back to normal."

"Amen to that," Cody agreed as he kissed the side of Taylor's head. They exchanged smiles before Taylor glanced at her dad.

"So...daddy, is everything cool?" she asked cautiously.

Shawn shrugged. "I can't say everything is alright right away. I mean, Taylor you did lie to me and that is one thing that I never expected from you. I promise you this- I am going to try and be a little more open minded about you and Cody's relationship and not jump down your throats."

Taylor nodded. "I can agree to that. Thank you daddy," she said with a smile.

"Your welcome," he said as he gently leaned down and hugged his daughter. Shawn then turned his attention back to Cody. "Cody, again I'm sorry for hitting you earlier," he said as he extended his hand.

Cody smirked as he placed his hand into Shawn's. "No hard feelings Shawn."

"Yay, everyone gets along!" Rebecca exclaimed.

The room burst into laughter as Cody happened to look at the clock on the wall. He couldn't believe it was 2AM. "Umm...I hate to cut this short, but the flight leaves in a few hours, and I better-"

"Before you think about leaving Cody, I talked to Stephanie before she left," Shawn interrupted. "She was able to give both of us a few weeks off to help take care of Taylor, get her home, etc."

"Yay, that's awesome to hear!" Taylor exclaimed as Cody kissed the top of her head.

"And Taylor, once your released, I want to see you come home to our house."

Nodding, Taylor sadly glanced at Cody, knowing his townhouse was in Georgia. He smirked as he put an arm around her. "Don't worry baby, I'll stay with Dustin, and visit often."

"Cody, that isn't necessary," Shawn said as Rebecca got up from her chair. "I mean if you want to do that, that's fine, but your welcome to stay at our house as well."

Cody nodded in agreement as Taylor gave her dad a surprised look. "Ok, who are you and what have you done with my father?" she sarcastically asked.

"Haha," Shawn said with a smile. "Well, Rebecca are you about ready to head to the hotel and try to catch some sleep?"

"Absolutely," she replied as she hugged both Cody and Taylor. "We will come up right away in the morning. We can even make sure to grab you and Cody's things."

"Thank you guys," Taylor replied as Cody stood up. "Baby, you aren't leaving are you?"

"I'm not moving a muscle. I was just getting up to go grab a soda or something."

Cody then followed Shawn and Rebecca out of the room, and as soon as the door closed he asked Shawn if they could speak alone for a second. Rebecca went on to grab the rental car and Shawn looked at Cody with question. "What's on your mind?"

"I just want to let you know that neither Taylor or I intened to let our secret get this far without hardly telling anyone. Also, I want to ensure you that I love Taylor. I love her a lot. And, I know about Jake and promise you that I am nothing like him."

Shawn nodded as he lightly slapped Cody's shoulder. "Thanks for telling me that. I needed to her you say that."

The week slowly passed for Taylor, and she finally heard the words she had been looking forward to: she was being released and could head home. Taylor was originally facing either a long drive back to Texas, and with a seperated shoulder and broken leg knew she wouldn't be comfortable, or face an uncomfortable plane ride. Stephanie surprised everyone by sending the company plane, and everyone enjoyed a plane ride home in comfort.

Late that afternoon, Taylor felt a sense of comfort as she was wheeled into the house. She didn't like the idea of being stuck in a wheelchair, but since she couldn't operate crutches with a separated shoulder, she really didn't have a choice. "God, it's good to be home!" she exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

Before anyone could respond, they could all hear what sounded like a herd of elephants, and Cameron and Cheyenne came running down the stairs. "Taylor! Taylor!"

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed as they each took a turn hugging her.

"Hey guys, be careful," Shawn warned. "Taylor is still banged up and sore."

Cheyenne then noticed Cody behind Taylor's wheelchair, and looked him up and down. Being the tender age of 4, she was full of questions. "Mommy, daddy, who is that?" she asked, pointing to Cody.

"Cheyenne, don't be rude," Rebecca said sternly.

Cody smirked as he bent down to Cheyenne's level. "It's alright Rebecca," he said as he turned his attention to the little girl. "My name is Cody, and I am a friend of Taylor's. What is your name?"

"Cheyenne Michelle Hickenbottom," she said proudly as the group giggled. She then pointed to the confused looking boy to the other side of Taylor. "That's my brother, Cameron."

"Well, it's nice to meet the both of you," Cody said politely.

"Dad...I didn't think you liked Cody. You and uncle Paul have been arguing with him and that other guy for weeks now."

"Well, Cameron you can't always believe what you see on tv. Just because Cody plays a mean person on the show doesn't necessarily mean he's a mean person in real life."

Cameron nodded. "Can you play video games?" he asked slyly.

"Are you kidding? I love video games!" Cody exclaimed. "What do you have?"

"I have the new Raw vs. Smackdown on my Playstation 2. Do you want to play?"

"Your on," Cody said with a smile. He then kissed Taylor on the cheek and followed her younger brother down the hall.

"Oh brother," Taylor sighed.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"Cody loves video games, and we all know how much Cameron loves video games. So...I have a feeling I'm not going to see much of my boyfriend during his time off."

Both Shawn and Rebecca laughed as they headed down the hall. "Now, I know your room is upstairs, but since your confined to a wheelchair, we thought we would put you in the guest room downstairs," Shawn explained as they all walked into the room.

"That's completely fine," Taylor responded as both Shawn and Rebecca helped her get comfortable in bed.

"Here is your suitcase," Rebecca said as she set them down in the closet. "Will Cody be sharing a room with you?"

Taylor bit her bottom lip. "Ummm...."

"Take that as a yes," Shawn replied.

About an hour later, a bored Taylor was flipping through tv channels trying to find something decent to watch when Cody walked into their room. "Damn, your brother is good! He beat me like 3 times."

Taylor giggled as he sat down on the bed next to her. "So, what have you been doing?" he asked.

"Well, flipping through the tv channels and read through half those magazines. Cheyenne did come in for awhile, and we played with Barbies and she painted my nails. Don't they look beautiful?" Taylor sarcastically asked.

Cody chuckled as he looked at his girlfriend's nails. "Bright orange! Baby, that is your color!" he said as they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Taylor called.

Shawn then opened the door, with Rebecca and the kids behind him. "We are going to run and get something to eat. Do you want to come with us, or do you want something brought back?"

Cody and Taylor just looked at each other, and knew what the other was thinking. "Just bring us something back. I'm tired and sore and really don't feel like leaving," Taylor responded.

"Yeah, I'm tired too," Cody agreed.

Shawn nodded. "Alright, we'll see you guys soon then," he said as he shut the door.

As soon as the door clicked, Cody chuckled as he carefully climbed on top of Taylor. "We are finally alone!" he exclaimed as they softly kissed.

Taylor giggled. "Not tonight baby. Yes, I'm glad we are alone but I'm still plenty sore and very tired."

"That's completely fine," he said as he got off Taylor and off the bed. "Well, how about we start a movie until everyone gets home?"

"Perfect!" Taylor exclaimed as Cody helped her into her wheelchair and they went toward the living room.

"You know, I wonder if I could paint this thing to look more girly?" Taylor asked, referring to her chair as the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be."

Cody wheeled her to the front of the door, and when she opened it, she didn't recognize the woman standing in front of her. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Taylor Finch?" the woman asked.

Taylor scrunched her face. Since Shawn didn't know about her when she was born, she was born with her mom's maiden name, Finch. Since she was 10 when she met Shawn, he didn't want to confuse her and didn't push changing her name to Michaels. However, when she started training to be a Diva and got into the WWE, she had used the stage name Taylor Michaels. "Yes, I'm Taylor. I'm not sure I know you. Should I?"

"Yes you should," the woman replied. "Because I'm the woman who gave birth to you. Taylor, I'm your mother."


	13. Chapter 13

**A big thank you goes out to Kayla Smiley, cassymae, Krista Hardy, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, KimmieCena, BournePriceless54, RockOnBaybeh and redrose88 for the reviews!**

Taylor's eyes widened as Cody's jaw literally dropped. She was about to object, but something hit her. When Taylor was little, she remembered an old high school picture of her mother and her grandma pointed out that was her mother. Taylor could literally feel her blood start to boil as Cody placed comforting hands on her shoulders.

"You are no mother," she spat. "The only mother I have ever literally known is out to dinner with my father and siblings as we speak."

Taylor's mom sighed. "Please, let me explain. Can I come in?"

"No. Just talk so I can ask you to leave again."

"Well, as you know I was only 18 when you were born. I was scared. I knew that you would be taken care of by your grandparents-"

"Is that how you found out where I was?" Taylor asked.

"Yes," her mother said. "Now, like I said, I knew your grandparents would take good care of you and I wanted to make sure to get back on my feet. You have been on my mind every day for the past 23 years."

As Taylor and her mother continued their 'conversation', Shawn and his family were coming up the driveway. "I'm really glad we decided to bring pizza home for everyone," Shawn commented as they drove closer to the house.

"I know. That way, Cody and Taylor get something to eat and we can all eat together as a family," Rebecca agreed.

"Dad, whose car is that?" Cameron asked.

Shawn looked in the direction his son was pointing, and didn't recognize the car, but noticed it had Texas plates. "Hmmm...I don't know, Cameron. It might be Cody's brother visiting."

"I don't think so," Rebecca said as Shawn parked the car on the driveway. "There is a woman on the porch, and it looks like Taylor is arguing with her."

Shawn looked toward the porch, and just by the profile view of the woman, he instantly recognized her. "Rebecca, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"We are all going to go inside through the garage and into the kitchen. I need you to take the pizzas and the kids downstairs. I am going to see if I can't intervene in Taylor's conversation."

"Ok. Do you know who she is?"

"That is Taylor's mother," he replied as everyone got out of the car.

As soon as everyone was heading to the basement, Shawn shut the door and walked swiftly toward the front entry way.

"So...what is it that you do?" her mother asked in a smug like tone.

"I am a WWE diva," Taylor replied through her teeth.

Her mother sighed. "I was hoping that you wouldn't be introduced to that trash."

"Hey that trash helped pay for her!"

Everyone was startled at the voice. Cody and Taylor turned around, and smirked when they saw Shawn behind them. Shawn first turned toward Cody. "Cody, do you mind giving us a minute please? Rebecca and the kids are downstairs with the pizzas."

"Sure," he replied as he bent down and kissed Taylor's scalp. "Holler if you need anything."

As soon as Cody was out of the room, Shawn turned toward Taylor's mom once again. "Shawn...it's so nice to see you again."

"Gina...I wish I could say the same," Shawn said with no emotion in his voice. "Now, I really don't appreciate that little comment about my job being trash!"

"Oh come on, Shawn, you hit people for a living. Hell, it's not really a living to me."

"Shut up," Taylor spat, surprising both her parents. "Your not only critizing his career, but your also critizing my career, and my boyfriend's career. By the way, my father has been more of a parent to me in the last 13 years than you will ever be...that is, if I even let you back in my life."

"Why is it that your both gaining up on me? Taylor, he didn't even come into your life until you were 10 years old!"

Shawn sarcastically laughed. "I didn't come into her life until she was 10 because I didn't know she existed."

"Grandma brought it upon herself to call daddy when she thought I was old enough to understand the situation. She brought me to the arena and introduced us, and do you know what daddy did?" Taylor asked as tears fell down her cheeks.

"What did he do?" Gina asked.

"Even before I got to know her, I gave her grandmother, your mother, a check. I knew it wouldn't be enough to cover all of Taylor's past expenses, but hoped it would help. She didn't even have to ask for child support-I automatically began paying her."

"Well, aren't you a saint?" Gina asked sarcastically.

"You know what," Taylor said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Get out."

"What?" Gina asked.

"You heard my daughter," Shawn said in between his teeth. "Get off my property. I will call the police if you don't."

Gina glanced at Shawn and then to her daughter. "I have always loved you."

Taylor smirked. "You have a funny way of showing it. Listen, I don't want to hear anymore of your bullshit stories of how I was always on your mind and how you still love me. It's all bull. Just please leave and do not come back."

In a huff, Gina quickly turned around and walked out. As soon as the door was closed, Shawn kneeled down to his daughter's level, and wrapped her in a hug as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Shawn whispered.

Taylor smirked as she broke the hug and wiped away some tears. "I never would have guessed in a million years I would have acted like that. Daddy...why didn't she want me when I was born? She literally dumped me off at my grandparents and returned to her life."

"I don't know why she did it, but it's her loss."

"Your right," Taylor agreed. "She was the one who made that choice, and she has no chance of coming back into my life. I had a great childhood without her and who needs her now? She won't get to see me get married and maybe one day have children. There is one person who my future husband will call mother-in-law and grandma, and that is Rebecca...and of course my grandma," she giggled.

Both Shawn and Taylor heard the footsteps behind them, and Shawn smiled when Rebecca came closer. "Is everything ok?" she asked as she kneeled next to Shawn.

Taylor nodded. "Rebecca, can I just say something real quick?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I want to thank you. Thank you for not freaking out on daddy when he found out about me. Thank you for treating me with respect and decency this whole time. I just told daddy that there is only one person that my future husband will call mother-in-law and grandma...and that of course is you."

Rebecca had tears in her eyes as she hugged her step-daughter. "You don't need to thank me for anything. Your pretty easy to love."

After the incident was over with her mom, Taylor really didn't feel like eating and asked Rebecca to help her get cleaned up. As Taylor was carefully pulling on a pair of shorts, she and Rebecca heard the knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Taylor asked.

"It's Cody."

"Come on in," Rebecca said as she threw Taylor's dirty clothes into a laundry basket. Then, Cody walked into the room with a few slices of pizza in his hand.

"Hey," he said with a half smile.

"Well, it's late and we've all had a long day. I'm going to check on the kids. Good night guys."

"Night," Cody responded.

"Good night Rebecca."

As soon as the door closed, Cody walked to the other side of the bed and sat closely next to Taylor. "I brought you some pizza."

"Thanks Codes, but I'm not hungry."

"Your turning down pepperoni, sausage and bacon? It's your favorite! Please...you haven't hardly ate all day."

Taylor looked into Cody's eyes, and could tell he really wanted her to take the plate so she obliged. "Thank you," he said as he kissed her temple and got off the bed to get his pajamas on. "So...how are you holding up?"

Taylor shrugged. "I think I'm still in shock. I came to terms along time ago that my mom wasn't a part of my life, and to see her just show up un-expected...I'm just dumbfounded."

Cody nodded as he climbed back into bed. "So...are you going to let your mom come around again?"

Taylor scrunched her face and gave Cody a curious look. He laughed out loud as he kissed her cheek. "Stupid question?"

"No offense, but very stupid question. Like I told my dad and Rebecca both earlier, she has been gone since practically day one, and life so far has treated me kindly. She doesn't need to ruin it by re-appearing. Besides, I already have one mother-and that's Rebecca," she said smiling and then leaned forward to kiss Cody. "Thank you for the pizza by the way."

"Your welcome. I knew you couldn't say no to your favorites."

Taylor smirked as they kissed once more. "What do you think of the idea of going to bed? It's been a VERY long day."

"It's been a very long day," Cody agreed. He then shut off the lights and pulled the comforter close to the both of them. "Good night baby. I love you."

Taylor returned Cody's smile. "I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank GoddessWriteroftheNight, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Krista Hardy, KimmieCena, BournePriceless54, RockOnBaybeh, Madison792, redrose88 and Adriana for the awesome reviews!**

Several weeks had past since the night Taylor's mom came for a visit, and Taylor was thankful she hadn't been back. She was also thankful and glad that her shoulder was fully healed, and her leg was out of the cast, but in a walking boot instead.

It was Monday morning in middle of September, and as Taylor rolled over in bed, she smiled as she watched Cody sleep. This was a day she had been dreading for the past week. Today was the day Shawn and Cody returned to work. Taylor's smile then grew bigger as Cody started stirring and then realized Taylor was up.

"Good morning," he said with a yawn.

"Good morning," she replied as she snuggled closer. He could instantly sense something was wrong. "What's up, baby? Are you ok?"

Taylor sat up with tears in her eyes. "You go back to work today! Do you realize how long it's going to be until I see you?" she exclaimed.

Cody smirked as he looked at the alarm clock. "I will see you tonight right after the show. Plus, your still coming tonight right?"

"Yes, I'm still coming. We got extremely lucky that Raw is being held in San Antonio tonight," Taylor pointed out.

"We got very lucky," Cody growled as he began to kiss Taylor's neck and slowly laid her back down. When Cody broke the embrace, they both smiled at each other before they began to make love, knowing it would be their last minutes of peace for awhile.

Later on that afternoon, Cody and Taylor walked hand in hand into the arena, with Shawn not too far away. "Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later," Shawn said as they began to part in seperate hallways. "I have a meeting with Stephanie."

"Alright daddy, bye," Taylor responded as Cody waved. They were only half way down the hall when someone walked right in front of them. It was fellow diva and Cody's one time fling, Maryse.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" she exclaimed as she glanced from one person to the other. "Awe, Taylor what happened to your leg?"

"I was in a car accident, Maryse. I know Stephanie told everyone on the roster."

"Oh yeah, my bad. I guess me and Cody were too busy."

Cody smirked. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh come on, Cody, don't deny it. We were sitting in the back of the room. My hand was rubbing your leg, and well...we all know where your hand was."

"That's enough!" Cody exclaimed. "You and I both know that isn't true. I would never cheat on Taylor."

Taylor was just dumbfounded as Stephanie walked up to the group. "Hello everyone. Cody-I'm glad to see you back to work."

"Thanks Stephanie, and thank you for the time off."

She nodded. "Your welcome. Is everything ok here?" she asked, pointing to the 3 superstars."

"Actually aunt Steph, Maryse here was just trying to start some shit between me and Cody. Now normally, I would ask to be in the ring with her tonight, but obviously still on the injured list."

Stephanie nodded as Cody smirked and Maryse rolled her eyes. "Ok, who do you want her opponent to be?"

"Hmmm...how about Beth Phoenix? Also, I want to be the special enforcer outside the ring."

"Are you sure about that?" Stephanie cautiously asked. "The Beth Phoenix thing I can do. Your still considered on the injured list."

"Well, can we let Mickie, Maria and Melina be with me? I'll let them do the work while I laugh," Taylor replied as she glanced at Maryse.

"Ok, done." Stephanie said confidently.

About 2 hours later, the show began and Maryse's match with Beth was first. Taylor didn't bring any clothes with her, obviously not knowing she was going to be by the ring. So, Maria was kind enough to lend her some short jean shorts and a white button down shirt that she tied underneath her bra.

Taylor was excited to see the fans, and they reciprocated her feelings. Maryse and Beth had a good match, but Beth did dominate most of it and ultimately won the match. Mickie, Maria, Melina and Taylor all climbed into the ring and hovered around Maryse. Without really thinking, Taylor grabbed her and did Cody's signature move, the Cross Rhodes. When all 4 girls went backstage, they were met with a concerned looking Cody.

"Are you crazy? Your still on the injured list Tay! You could have hurt yourself worse!"

Taylor shrugged as Cody wrapped an arm around her waist. "Sorry, I really wasn't thinking. All I can say it felt damn good to get her like we did tonight!" she exclaimed, high fiving her friends.

About a half hour later, Cody had his match, and while Kofi Kingston made his way to the ring, Cody pulled his girlfriend close. "You be careful back here please."

Taylor laughed out loud. "Please. I'm not going to wrestle anyone back here. Besides, I am going to sit on that bench and watch the monitor like a good little girlfriend."

"Haha," Cody replied as his music hit. "Ok, that's me. I love you, and have a surprise for you after the show."

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" Taylor asked surprised.

Obviously Cody couldn't answer because he was already out on stage. Taylor watched as Cody and Kofi began their match, and at one time Taylor grew concerned when Cody was thrown over the top rope. Thankfully, he got right back up and after performing the Cross Rhodes, he picked up a victory.

"Congrats on the win Cody," Taylor exclaimed as Cody walked backstage.

"Thank you baby," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Now, I am going to shower and change and then I will take you to my surprise."

"Will I like this surprise?"

Cody nodded. "I think you will."

Once in his locker room, Cody showered and dressed quickly. When he walked out into the hallway, he noticed Taylor was picking at her nails, deathly bored. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

Taylor instantly stood up. "Yes I am most definitely ready! Can I at least have a hint?" she asked with a sly smile.

Cody scrunched his face. "Ummm...no."

Taylor sighed as they got into Cody's rental car, and he drove out of the arena. He only drove for about 20 minutes, and as they drove near a nearby lake, Taylor got more confused.

"Your taking me to Rend Lake?" she asked.

"Well, kind of. I have a picnic basket in the trunk, and found a really beautiful spot to eat while looking out into the lake."

"Cody! This is really nice," Taylor exclaimed as she helped him get the supplies from the trunk of the car.

"It's nothing," he replied as they walked toward the spot he had already chosen. "I know that since your accident we really haven't spent a whole lot of time together, and I thought this would be a perfect night-just me and you. No one else."

"Thank you. I love it," Taylor exclaimed as she leaned over and kissed her boyfriend. "I'm sorry about not being able to spend a whole lot of time alone together. It's just that daddy wanted me to recover at his house and-"

"Taylor, would you move in with me?" Cody interrupted.

As Cody waited for an answer, Taylor didn't know what to say, and he took her hand as he went on. "Taylor, I love you and I know that you love me. I love the fact that we are able to be on the same show and be able to travel together. You have to admit it's kind of silly how we jump from your apartment one week to my house the next. Since your still on the injured list, we won't get to see nearly as much of each other and would love it if I could come home and see you waiting for me."

"Wow," Taylor finally muttered. "I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't like the idea do you?" he asked, sighing. "I knew I should have waited. I should have-"

Taylor interrupted Cody by crashing her lips upon his. "I'm not saying no. Cody, I've never moved in with anyone in my life. Can I have a little time to think about it?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to any conclusions. Yes of course you can think about, take as much time as you need," Cody said as he quickly kissed Taylor. "I love you."

"I love you too Cody."


	15. Chapter 15

I really want to thank Kayla Smiley, GoddessWriteroftheNight, Arianna, Adriana, BournePriceless54, Krista Hardy, KimmieCena, RockOnBaybeh, redrose88 and Madison792 for the awesome reviews!

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates this week! The computer problems are beginning to irriate me! Anywho...hope you enjoy the new chapter. I think it will be worth the wait.

Middle of October

As Taylor continued running the last few minutes on the treadmill, a small smile spread across her face. Over the last several weeks, her rehab sessions have been going according to schedule, and was at her very last one. And, in just a matter of weeks, she was going to return to work. Taylor was also looking forward to traveling with her dad and Cody once  
more.

Even though Cody had asked Taylor to move in with him a month ago, no decision had been made yet. Cody had been busy with signings and Legacy appearances while Taylor had been busy with her rehab appearances. Neither forgot about the idea, and Cody didn't want to push the subject since he knew what a big decision it was for Taylor. Taylor's thoughts were broken as her physical therapist, Amy, came up to her and slowed down the treadmill. "Ok, so Taylor how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Pretty good," Taylor responded in between breaths. "My leg doesn't even hurt."

"That's good to hear," Amy said as she wrote some notes down. "By the way, I let the WWE know your medically cleared to come back, and a list of the superstars have been picked to get drug tested. Taylor, you are on that list and asked for some various tests to be done...just so you are totally healthy and 100% clear to wrestle."

Taylor nodded as she wiped the sweat off her face. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's get started."

After completing the required tests, Taylor was on her way home when her cell phone rang. She giggled when Cody's name appeared on the caller ID.

"Hey Codes," she said excited.

"Hello my beautiful girlfriend! How was your rehab appointment?"

"It went really well. In fact, I am medically cleared to come back. I just had to do some standard tests for the WWE and once the results come back, I am good to go."

"What kind of tests?" Cody asked.

"Oh, just some normal tests, especially for women wrestlers. My name was also on the list for the drug tests."

"Ah, I see," he replied. "By the way, I miss you."

Taylor smiled as she pulled into her dad's driveway. "I miss you too baby. Your still coming here Wednesday right?"

"Absolutely. You will be in my arms in two days. By the way...have you thought anymore to us living together?" Cody asked hopeful.

"Yeah, actually I have."

"Well, what is it?" Cody asked. Before Taylor could answer, they both heard a heard a stage hand yell that Cody had 5 minutes. He then sighed. "I'm sorry, baby. I have to get to the signing. I'll call you later, ok?"

"Alright, deal. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye," Taylor sighed as she stepped inside the house and walked into the kitchen. Rebecca looked in her direction, and both women exchanged smiles.

"What's the matter?" Rebecca asked. "Did the rehab appointment not go well?"

"No, the rehab appointment went fine. In fact, I'm medically cleared to return to work. It's just...can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Of course you can," Rebecca exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Well, about a month ago, Cody asked me to move in with him. I have obviously never lived with anyone before, and asked to think about it. I want to tell him yes. What do you think?"

Rebecca shrugged. "That is a decision you can only make, Taylor. I know his townhouse is obviously in Georgia, and we would really miss you around here. Since you guys have been apart due to your injury, have you missed him like crazy?"

"DUH!" Taylor giggled. "So, you don't think we are moving to fast?"

"Taylor, you have to be comfortable with the situation. If you love Cody, and want to live with him, then I say go for it."

"Thank you Rebecca," Taylor exclaimed as her phone rang. As she continued talking on the phone, Rebecca noticed Taylor's facial expressions and grew concerned.

"Is everything ok?" she asked once Taylor hung up her phone.

"That was the doctor's office. They want to discuss one of my test results in person."

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope so," Taylor replied as she left the house. While on the road, Taylor contemplated on calling Cody and telling him what was going on. But she didn't want to worry him for nothing, and plus he couldn't do anything while in San Diego. Taylor arrived at the doctor's office and was called back almost immediately. When the doctor walked in, she feared the worst.

"Taylor, thank you for coming back," Dr. Raymond said as she sat behind her desk.

"Your welcome. Ummm...can I ask what's going on?"

"Well, as you know, several tests were taken just to re-assure your total health. One standard test for female wrestlers is a pregnancy test," she responded as Taylor simply nodded, not thinking alot of it. "Taylor, that pregnancy test came back positive."

Taylor's jaw literally dropped. "E-Excuse me? What was that?"

"Your pregnant, and if it's possible, I would like to do a sonogram to calculate the due date."

Taylor felt like she was in a daze as she followed Dr. Raymond into another room. "So, you've not had any morning sickness or anything?"

"Nope. I've been feeling perfectly fine. I haven't felt the greatest lately, but just thought I was catching the flu bug or something."

Dr. Raymond was able to calculate that Taylor was just about 5 weeks along, and calculated a due date of May 30. She then gave Taylor a prescription for pre-natal vitamins, a sonogram picture of the baby and a piece of paper explaining the due date. When Taylor got home, she was literally cornered by Rebecca.

"So, are you ok?" she asked. "What happened?"

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell daddy? I want to tell Cody first before anyone else."

"Are you pregnant?" Rebecca whispered.

Starting to cry, Taylor nodded, and Rebecca wrapped her in a hug. "Here, this is a sonogram picture. I-I just can't believe this."

"Everything will be just fine, I promise. I know this may be a shock-believe me I've been there. I promise that once you hold that baby in your arms you will forget all your worries. I'm going to be a grandma!" she excitedly whispered.

Taylor smirked. "I just hope Cody is as happy as you."

2 days past, and as Taylor waited anxiously for Cody to get to the house, she had her first bout of morning sickness. Luckily, she had her own bathroom so no one noticed. As she finished brushing her teeth, Taylor could hear the front door open.

"Taylor!" Shawn exclaimed. "You have a visitor."

After making sure she looked decent, Taylor sprinted down the stairs and giggled when she noticed Cody talking to her parents in the kitchen.

"Hey."

Cody turned around and smirked. "There's my girl!" he exclaimed as Taylor jumped into his waiting arms. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too Cody," Taylor responded as she leaned down and quickly kissed Cody. He instantly noticed something wasn't right.

"Is everything ok? You don't look like you feel good or something."

Taylor glanced at Rebecca, and they exchanged small grins. "Actually, why don't we go into my room and talk. There is something I want to tell you."

As Cody and Taylor left the room, Shawn and Rebecca exchanged looks. "What does she have to talk to him about?" he asked.

Rebecca shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later."

Once Taylor closed her bedroom door, Cody pulled her close and passionately kissed her. "Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?"

"Oh I have some idea," she said sarcastically as they kissed again. "Baby, do you love me?"

Cody looked at Taylor in surprise. "Tay, you know I love you. I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. Why would you ask me that?"

"Well, I have something to tell you, and I'm not entirely sure how your going to take it."

"Whatever it is, I am on your side 100%. You can count on me," Cody said as they both sat on the bed.

"Ok...well, you remember me telling you a couple of days ago that I had to go through some tests in order to be 100% cleared to come back to work?" she asked as Cody nodded. "Well, one of them came back."

"Taylor, what's the matter? What happened?"

"Well...not to get off the subject, but I thought of the idea of us moving in together. And...I want to do it. I want us to live together."

"Really?" Cody exclaimed as he leaned forward and quickly kissed Taylor.

"Yeah...I mean, we're going to need the room."

Cody looked at Taylor confused. "What do you mean we are going to need the room?"

Taylor then got off the bed and retrieved the papers she got from the doctor a few days ago. As she took a deep breath, Taylor handed Cody the papers. "Cody...the test that came back was a pregnancy test. We are going to have a baby."

Cody's eyes widened as he looked at the papers and then the sonogram picture. Taylor grew nervous and anxious as Cody didn't say anything.

"I...uhh...wow," Cody muttered.

Taylor felt tears roll down her cheeks as she headed toward the door. "Listen, just forget it. I know-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Cody exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and stepped in between Taylor and the door she was about to open. "There's no need to leave."

"Cody, your mad at me, right? That's why you didn't say anything."

Before Taylor could say anything more, Cody pressed his lips against hers and then kissed her forehead. "Listen...while the news is a surprise and a little overwhelming, I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"Really?" Taylor asked.

"I promise. I will be with you every step of the way," Cody said as he pulled Taylor into his arms.

"I love you," Taylor whispered.

"I love you too baby," Cody responded.


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to thank Adriana, Kayla Smiley, KimmieCena, RockOnBaybeh, redrose88, cassymae, BournePriceless54, GoddessWriteroftheNight, lknights91, Krista Hardy and Madison792 for the great reviews!**

A few minutes past, and Cody and Taylor stood silent as they were still wrapped in each others arms. Finally, Cody broke the embrace and as Taylor looked up at him, they both exchanged small smiles.

"What a way to start the day!" Cody said jokingly.

"Are you mad now?"

Cody shook his head no as he kissed her forehead. "Of course I'm not mad. I'm a little surprised at the news, and will admit it's a bit overwhelming, but I'm in no way mad. Besides, it's not like you got yourself pregnant," he stated as Taylor giggled. "So, when am I going to be a daddy?"

"May 30. I'm just about 5 weeks along."

Cody nodded as he took Taylor's hand. "So...do you think we should go downstairs and break the news?"

"Yeah, we might as well."

When Cody and Taylor walked into the kitchen, they noticed Rebecca was setting the table and Shawn was behind the stove, cooking up an early lunch. "I hope you guys are hungry," he exclaimed. "I am making hamburgers, potatoes, corn..."

Just the sound and smell of food was enough for Taylor, and she sprinted toward the downstairs bathroom, Cody following behind her. "What do you think that was about?" Shawn asked.

Rebecca only shrugged. "I don't know. She may be getting a flu bug or something."

Just then, Cody and Taylor returned, and Taylor noticed the concern in Shawn's eyes. For the first time, she was glad that Cameron and Cheyenne were in school. That way, they didn't have to hear the arguing Taylor was sure about to occur. "Ummm...daddy, Rebecca, we have something to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, first of all, Cody and I have decided to move in together."

"Honey that's great," Rebecca exclaimed as she hugged Cody and Taylor both. "We are definitely going to miss you around here."

"Yeah we are," Shawn agreed. "Are you sure you want to move all the way to Georgia? It's so far away."

"Yes, it's far away, but we will still see each other while working, and there is always the phone, email or even visits. It just makes sense because Cody's townhouse is paid for and I'm just renting. Besides, Cody and I are going to need the room."

"Your going to need the room? Room for what?" Shawn asked cautiously.

Taylor glanced up at Cody. He winked at her while he began to rub her shoulders. "Ummm...we are going to need the room because I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby."

Shawn and Rebecca exchanged glances, but Taylor smiled when Rebecca smiled and hugged her and Cody. "Well, I'm very excited for you guys. When are you due?"

"May 30. I'm just about 5 weeks along," Taylor responded as she glanced over at her dad. "Daddy? Please say something."

"Are you guys going to get married before the baby is born?"

"Honestly, the subject of marriage hasn't been brought up, but that doesn't mean it won't happen," Cody said as he wrapped an arm around Taylor. "Shawn, I love Taylor. I'm not going anywhere, and I intend on fully supporting her and our baby."

Shawn only nodded as he walked outside. "He's mad now, isn't he?" Taylor asked.

Rebecca shrugged. "Just give him some time to get used to the idea. He's probably more surprised than mad. Now, why don't you go upstairs and rest-especially after you got sick. I'll bring you up some crackers and water afterwhile."

Taylor only nodded as she and Cody went back upstairs. Later on that night, Cody and Taylor told her brother and sister about the baby during dinner. Both Rebecca and Taylor noticed how quiet Shawn had been, and after dinner he stepped out on the back patio.

"Daddy? Can we talk?" Taylor asked as she sat down on the concrete next to Shawn's chair.

Shawn immediately pulled her up and sat her down on the ottoman in front of him. "A woman in your condition doesn't need to be sitting on the cold concrete."

Taylor giggled. "I wish you would stop being mad."

"I'm not mad," Shawn responded. "I'm disappointed. Taylor, before your accident, you were on top of your game. You were medically cleared to go back to work, and wanted to become the Women's champion. You do realize you can't do that anymore, right?"

"Yes I do know that. I even had a long talk with Stephanie this morning before I told Cody. She said that I could still be a valet for Legacy for the next few months, and once I start to show, I can do some backstage interviews. After I have the baby, Cody and I will make the decision for me to either come back or not. If I decide not to, aunt Steph even told me that I could work backstage."

Shawn nodded. "Let me ask you this-doesn't it bother you that you won't be able to travel with Cody as often? Aren't you worried he'll move on to another diva?"

"Daddy! Cody would never cheat on me. I trust him, and he trusts me. When we are together, especially at clubs or what not, it's like other girls don't exist. I know he wouldn't something like that to me."

"Well, what about the marriage issue?"

Taylor sighed. "Well, like Cody said earlier, marriage honestly hasn't been brought up, but that doesn't mean it's not in the future. We have only been together 3 months," she said as Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I know that is plenty of time to make a baby, but we want to continue getting to know each other, and plain just be together. I don't want Cody to propose just because I'm having his baby. I want him to propose because he wants to, and because he loves me."

Shawn nodded, and after a few moments of silence, Taylor took that as her cue to walk away. As she walked past him, she didn't notice Shawn stand up behind her. "Man, I'm going to be a grandpa," he exclaimed. "That means I'm getting old!"

Taylor giggled as she walked back to her dad, and they hugged. "Thank you for being on my side," she whispered.

"I'm always on your side-no matter what," Shawn responded.

Meanwhile, Cody was on the front porch taking in the silence of the cool evening. After a few moments, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and called the person he was closest to-his father.

"Dad, we need to talk for a second," Cody began.

Dusty knew by the tone of Cody's voice something was up. "Cody, what's wrong? Are you in some kind of trouble son?"

Cody smirked. "No, I wouldn't neccesarily put it like that. I actually have two things to tell you. First, Taylor and I are moving in together."

"That's great," Dusty exclaimed. "I'm happy for you son. Taylor's a good girl, and I'm glad to see you happy with her. You guys are great together, and if you feel your ready, then I am happy for you."

"Thanks dad. Ummm...the second thing I had to tell you was Taylor's pregnant...with my kid."

"Is that the reason you guys are moving in together?" Dusty asked.

"Absolutely not. I asked her awhile ago, and she asked to think about it. This morning, Taylor told me she wanted us to move in together, and after that she said that she is pregnant."

"I see. So, when is my grandchild coming?"

Cody smirked. He could tell Dusty was excited. "Taylor's due May 30. Dad, I have to admit I'm a little nervous about all of this. Sure, I was around Dakota when she was little, but I have never been responsible for a newborn before."

"I know this may sound silly, Cody, but once you hold that baby in your arms, all your worries will disappear. Instincts will kick in, and everything will fall into place. Plus, you know that me and your mom will help out as I'm sure Shawn and Rebecca."

"Yeah, I guess your right," Cody said as Taylor came out on the front porch.

"Of course I'm right, I'm your dad," Dusty responded. "The most important thing throughout Taylor's pregnancy is that you are there for her and the baby. I especially learned during your mom's pregnancy with you is that women like to feel comforted and feel like they are being taken care of."

"Oh I already planned on that," Cody responded as he winked at Taylor as she sat down on the swing next to him. "Ok, well I need to get going. Go ahead and tell mom the news and we will see you guys soon."

"Alright son, I will see you later," Dusty replied. "Bye."

"Bye," Cody said as he hung up the phone.

"Was that your parents?" Taylor asked.

Cody nodded. "Well, that was my dad. I went ahead and told him about the baby."

"You did? And..."

"Everything is fine. He actually sounded pretty excited," Cody chuckled. "How about you and your dad? Is everything ok?"

Taylor smiled. "Yeah, I think so."


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to thank Adriana, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Madison792, KimmieCena, Kayla Smiley, BournePriceless54, RockOnBaybeh, Krista Hardy, MusicLuver22, GoddessWriteroftheNight and redrose88 for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Ok, I'm not a big fan of this chapter-just kind of like a filler. But, none the less I hope you guys like the new update. Enjoy!  
**

During the next few days, Cody and Taylor were busy packing up Taylor's clothes, possessions and a few small pieces of furniture she wanted to bring to Georgia. As Cody came back into her apartment from loading up some boxes, he could hear noises coming from the bathroom. When he stood in the doorway, he saw Taylor hovering over the toilet.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he pulled his girlfriend's hair back from her face.

Taylor shrugged. "Ugh! I feel horrible! This baby is already kicking my butt."

"Why don't you lay down for awhile, and I can finish up loading the moving van. By the time you wake up, the van will have already left for Georgia."

"Are you sure?"

Cody nodded. "Yes, I'm completely sure. Go get comfortable, and I'll even bring you some water."

Taylor softly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Cody. "You are too good for me. Thank you."

"Your welcome," he smirked as he kissed the top of her head.

After bringing Taylor her water, Cody shut the bedroom door so she wouldn't be disturbed. As he gathered all the boxes into one room and her pieces of furniture in another, he heard the doorbell, and figured it was the moving van driver. When Cody opened the door, he felt a little nervous when he saw Shawn stand before him.

"Hey Shawn," he exclaimed. "Come on in."

"Thanks. Boy this apartment looks bare!"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, a lot of it has been packed up in the moving van already. I just need to load the rest of the boxes and the furniture in the kitchen."

"Where's Taylor?"

"She's in the bedroom getting some sleep," Cody replied pointing to the bedroom door. "She's been in the bathroom most of the morning, so I told her to rest while I finished up here."

Shawn nodded. "Well, that was very nice of you."

"Thank you," Cody replied. "Ummm...Shawn, can we talk seriously for a second?"

"Sure," he replied.

"Listen, I know you aren't crazy with us having a baby right now, especially since Taylor and I have only been together 3 months. But, I promise I'm not going anywhere. I am going to be there for Taylor and our baby."

"That's good to know. Come on, I'll give you a hand with the rest of the boxes."

Later on that evening, Cody and Taylor's flight landed in Georgia, and as they walked into the airport, they immediately noticed Dusty. "Cody! Taylor!"

"Hey dad," Cody exclaimed as the hall of famer gave them each a hug.

"It's good to have you guys home," Dusty said as he glanced at Taylor. "Well, Taylor I hear your making a man out of my son," he said with a smile. "Congratulations. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you," she replied as they all walked toward luggage claim. "He has been taking good care of me."

Within 25 minutes, Dusty pulled up to Cody and Taylor's driveway, and Taylor was personally thankful she was at home. As if right on cue, the moving truck was not far away and also parked at the side of the road. "Well, the truck is here. Let's all go outside and un-load everything," Taylor said as she attempted to go out the front door.

Both Dusty and Cody stopped her. "No way," Cody exclaimed. "I know how sick you've been feeling today, so you stay here and rest, maybe even try and find something on tv. Dad and I will bring in the boxes."

"Absolutely," Dusty agreed. "Come on Cody."

Taylor felt useless as she sat on the couch with a re-run of Friends on the tv. As more boxes came inside, she finally decided to start un-packing. "You don't have to do that," Cody said as he brought in one last box.

"Cody! I know you mean well, and I do appriecate you taking care of me, but just because I'm feeling sick doesn't mean I can't help out. You and your dad brought in the boxes, but I am most certainly capable of helping un-pack."

Just then, Cody's mom Michelle walked into the house with a couple of pizzas in hand. "Welcome home Cody and Taylor!" she exclaimed.

"Mom, you didn't have to bring home dinner," Cody exclaimed as he hugged her.

"That's alright. I knew you guys had alot to do tonight, and probably wouldn't feel like making anything."

"Well, thank you very much," Taylor said. "This was very nice and very thoughtful."

"You are most welcome," Michelle replied as she and Taylor hugged. "By the way, I am very excited about my new grandchild. Is the subject getting any easier with your parents?"

Taylor shrugged. "I think so. My step-mom was all excited, but my dad was a little upset by the idea. I'm sure he'll get used to it. I mean, he'll have to-the baby is coming no matter what!"

Later on that night, after everyone left, both Cody and Taylor were exhausted. After making sure all the doors were locked, Cody walked into the bedroom and smirked as he noticed Taylor was already comfortable. "You look pretty comfortable," he said as he crawled in next to her.

"I don't think I've ever fully appreicated how comfortable your bed really is," Taylor said smiling. "By the way, I'm sorry for blowing up earlier."

"It's alright," he replied. "Was I really that annoying?"

"Kind of," Taylor giggled. "Like I said, I appreciated you taking care of me, but I can still do things even though I'm pregnant. I didn't want to sit around and feel useless around here."

Cody nodded. "I'll try and remember that next time. How about we get some sleep?"

"Sounds like heaven," Taylor replied as she and Cody cuddled close. "I love you."

"I love you too, Taylor," he replied as he kised the top of her head.

A few days past, and as Cody and Taylor made their way through the arena, they were literally bombarded with hugs and well wishes for the new baby. As soon as Triple H was in view, Cody got a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"If your dad isn't going to kill me, I think your uncle Paul will."

Taylor rolled her eyes as Paul walked up to the group. "Is it really true? Is my niece pregnant with her own kid?" he asked as he wrapped Taylor in a hug.

"Yes, it's really true. We are going to have a baby."

Paul then turned toward Cody. "Congratulations Cody," he said as he extended his hand.

Cody nodded, and put his hand into Paul's. "Thank you very much Paul."

"Being a father is awesome, and your a pretty good guy. But, if I hear that you hurt my niece or your baby in any kind of way or just pissed off Taylor completely, I will hurt you."

"Uncle Paul!"

"Point well taken," Cody said, laughing nervously. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything like that to Taylor."

"Cody, Taylor!" Stephanie exclaimed. "It's good to see you guys back. Taylor, how are you feeling?"

"Not bad," she replied. "The morning sickness is still around, but hopefully it will go away VERY soon."

"Oh it will. Trust me. Is Cody helping at all?"

Taylor giggled as she glanced at Cody. "He is taking very good care of me."


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to thank Kayla Smiley, GoddessWriteroftheNight, Adriana, Krista Hardy, KimmieCena, redrose88, RockOnBaybeh and BournePriceless54 for the awesome reviews. You guys are awesome!**

Over the next several weeks, Cody and Taylor adjusted to living together, making his town house their town house. Taylor also passed through her first trimester in her pregnancy, and was personally thankful the morning sickness had subsided. It was now the middle of December, and both Cody and Taylor were backstage waiting for Raw to begin. Since she was beginning show a slight baby bump, Taylor was now the backstage interviewer instead of Legacy's valet.

"Taylor...are you sure about this promo?" Cody asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

Taylor couldn't help but giggle as she kissed Cody's nose. He was referring to the promo they would do together in just a few minutes. Cody would of course be his cocky character and bad mouth Taylor on why she wasn't their valet anymore. "Cody, would you please relax? It's not like your going to mean the words you say."

Cody smirked as he nodded. "Yeah, but I still feel bad for saying it."

"Well, you could make it up to me tonight at home."

"Yeah I guess I could," Cody agreed as he sat next to Taylor on a table. "By the way, how is baby Runnels doing?"

"Doing pretty good, and I'm so glad it's not making me sick anymore," Taylor replied as she rubbed her belly.

"Tay, we can't keep calling the baby an it. Your doctor appointment is next week. What is your opinion on finding out the sex?"

"I love it! I actually wanted to find out, and was going to ask you later what you wanted to do."

"Ok then it's settled," Cody said as he grabbed Taylor's hand. "We are going to find out if we are having a daughter or son."

"Any special preference?" Taylor asked nervously.

Before Cody could respond, a stage hand came up to the couple and said their promo was next. Cody offered a hand to help Taylor off the table and followed the director. "3..2...1...go!" the director called.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Cody Rhodes," Taylor said as a cocky looking Cody came up next to her. "So, Cody, any thoughts on your match tonight against Batista?"**

**Cody smirked as he glared at Taylor. She of course looked a little nervous. "Before I answer that question, I have one for you. What are your thoughts about not being the manager for Legacy anymore? What are your thoughts about a...backstage interviewer?"**

**Taylor sighed as she looked at the ground. "You know what Cody, I got tired of associating myself with cocky, assholes like you!" she spat back.**

**Cody then smirked as he ran his hand over his hair. "Yeah, if you say so. I think it was because you couldn't handle being in the spotlight, with actual winners...unlike your dad."**

**Taylor knew it was her cue. She then grew a look of anger, and slapped Cody across the face, and then walked away. Cody then stood there in surprise as he grabbed his jaw.**

"Cut!" the director yelled. "Great job everyone."

Taylor instantly ran to Cody's side, who was still holding his tender cheek. "Did I hit too hard?"

"Nah, I'll be alright," Cody responded as he kissed the top of her head. "Listen, I need to go get ready for my match, and I'll meet you in catering in like 15 minutes?"

"Sounds good to me!" Taylor responded as she quickly kissed Cody. "Anything that involves food sounds good to me!"

Cody chuckled as they kissed again. After saying their good-byes, Cody took off down the hall, but instead of turning toward Legacy's locker room, he walked in the opposite direction and headed toward Shawn's locker room. Taking a deep breath, he quickly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Shawn called.

When the door opened, and Shawn saw who it was, he was a little surprised. "Hi Cody. Ummm...Taylor isn't in here if your looking for her."

"No, I know she isn't, but I was kind of hoping to talk to you for a second. You know, man to man," Cody said nervously as he sat down on the bench next to Shawn.

Shawn shrugged. "Ok. What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about Taylor for a second."

Shawn was more confused. "Ok, let's talk about Taylor. What's going on?"

Cody took another deep breath. "Listen, Shawn, I love your daughter more than anything. Now that she is living with me, we are closer than we've ever been. She's giving me a wonderful gift with this baby...and I know that I want to be with her forever."

"So...what are you trying to say?" Shawn asked.

"Well...I want to go the traditional route, and ask your permission to propose to Taylor."

Shawn didn't say anything as he stood up. Sure, Cody and Taylor had their share of fights, but he had never heard his daughter bad mouth the 2nd generation superstar once. He had never seen his daughter so happy than he did for the past 5 months. "When do you plan on doing it?"

"I'm not sure yet. I know that Christmas is coming up, but I also want to propose on a regular day on it's own. She has a doctor appointment next week where we have the opportunity to find out the sex of the baby, and thought about doing it then. Listen, I know you probably still hate me because we snuck around, but I promise I will take care of her."

"Yeah, I'm not too thrilled that you guys snuck around behind my back, but that was also 4 months ago. There is an innocent baby that is coming in another 5 months, and he or she deserves parents that are together. He or she deserves parents that love each other and don't have to worry about what the grumpy father/grandfather thinks about the whole situation. And you know when I say grumpy father/grandfather, I mean me," Shawn said with a chuckle.

Cody also smirked as he also stood up. Shawn then extended his hand, and Cody happily accepted the handshake. "I just want you to take care of my daughter and grandchild. That's all I ask," Shawn said seriously.

"Thank you Shawn," Cody replied. "And don't worry, you know I will take care of both of them."

After talking for a few more minutes, Cody left Shawn's locker room, and when he got to catering, he saw Taylor happily munching on ice cream with gummy bears. "You look like your in heaven right now," Cody chuckled as he sat down.

"This has got to be the best snack ever!" Taylor exclaimed. "By the way, where were you? I expected you in here like 10 minutes ago."

Cody only shrugged as he snuck a gummy bear from Taylor. "I was just going over the game plan with Randy and getting ready for my match with Dave. I even ran into your dad. We had ourselves a nice quick chat."

"You did?" Taylor asked surprised. "What did he say? I hope he wasn't mean to you."

"He wasn't," Cody replied as he tried sneaking another gummy bear, but Taylor slapped his hand away. "We just talked about tonight's matches, and then went our seperate ways. It wasn't anything bad."

"If you say so," Taylor said. "By the way, I was thinking of baby names, and I thought of one for a boy."

"Really? What's that?"

"Well, I like the name Kaleb Garrett Runnels or the name Brayden Garrett Runnels."

Cody nodded in agreement. "Not bad, but what if we are having a girl?"

"Well, then we'll have to think of a name because I haven't heard one I liked yet," Taylor said as Maria came up to the couple.

"Hey guys!" Maria said. "Taylor, come on, our promo is in just a few minutes."

"Oh ok," Taylor said as she stood up and quickly kissed Cody. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Sounds good," Cody said. "I love you."

"Love you too," Taylor said as she walked away.

As Cody watched Taylor walk away with Maria, he couldn't help but smirk. He couldn't wait to start looking for the perfect engagement ring, and really couldn't wait to ask Taylor to be his wife.


	19. Chapter 19

**A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**1 Week Later**

As Cody walked around a local jewelery store, he felt out of place and overwhelmed. He had an idea of what he wanted to get Taylor, but didn't see it. Luckily, his dad agreed to help in the search.

"Cody! Earth to Cody!" Dusty exclaimed, waving his hand in front of his son's face.

"What? Oh sorry," he replied as he waved off his dad's hand. "I was lost in my own little world."

"Gee, I couldn't tell. What's going on? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No of course not," Cody said instantly. "It's just...I want to find the perfect ring for Taylor and just haven't found it yet. She deserves the best, and that's what she's going to get."

"Do you even know what she likes?" Dusty asked.

"Well, when she was in the shower this morning, I snooped through her jewelery box, and alot of it was gold. And, I think I heard her say that she likes princess cut diamonds-whatever that means."

Dusty nodded as he and Cody continued looking. Just as Cody was about to suggest going to another store, one particular ring in the very last case caught his eye. As he bent down for a closer look, a sales associate heard the quiet 'wow' he had just said.

"Hello. Can I help you sir?" she asked.

"Yes, umm...can I see that particular ring please?"

"What a very beautiful choice," she said as she handed the ring to Cody. "It is a 2 carat princess cut diamond-the bigger diamond of course being flawless. As you can see, there are also tiny diamonds embedded in the band."

"Wow. Hey, dad come look at this."

Dusty stood next to his son, and as Cody showed him the ring, his eyes widened. "Wow. Now that is a pretty rock."

Cody nodded. After looking it over for another minute, he told the associate he would take it. After ringing up the total, she said it would only be another minute while she packaged it and wrapped it.

"So, when do you plan on doing it?" Dusty asked as they continued to wait.

"That I'm not sure of," Cody said. "I'm thinking about doing it either tomorrow after the sonogram appointment or next week on Christmas."

As Dusty was about to respond, the sales associate came up to them with a red bag. "Thank you very much Mr. Runnels."

"Thank you," Cody said politely as he and Dusty left the store. Just as they got into the car, it was as if a light bulb went off in Cody's head. Dusty noticed the look on his face and smirked.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I think I just thought of the perfect way to propose to Taylor, and I need your help," Cody said as he explained his plan to his dad.

When Cody got home about 15 minutes later, he immediately noticed Taylor in the kitchen. Her back was to him as she continued doing dishes, and as he wrapped his arms around her, she jumped a little.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" he chuckled.

"Just a little," Taylor responded as she lightly smacked him on the arm. For the next couple of minutes, they were both content just standing in the kitchen in each others arms. "I love you," Taylor finally said against his chest.

"I love you too baby," Cody replied as he leaned down for a soft kiss. The kisses eventually became heated, but Cody reluctantly stopped. When he looked into Taylor's eyes, he could see the disappointment.

"Sorry. I know you've been sick and haven't felt good lately."

"Actually, I have been feeling alot better," Taylor said as she pulled Cody closer. "And I was thinking that maybe...just maybe we could you know, fool around."

As Cody looked into Taylor's eyes, he could see her eyes were clouded with want and love. "I-Is it safe? I mean for the baby?"

"Well, at my last appointment the doctor even said that as long as I am comfortable then its fine. It will not hurt the baby."

Cody smirked as he leaned down again and passionately kissed Taylor. The kissing was only stopped for a second while Cody led her to their bedroom, and once they were comfortable, made love with each other...for the rest of the night.

The next afternoon as Cody and Taylor waited for the doctor to come to the examination room, he could tell Taylor looked a little nervous while sitting on the table.

"Everything ok babe?" he asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Oh yeah, I'm alright. I'm just hoping that everything is ok with the baby."

"I'm sure it will be. Besides, at all your other appointments everything looked ok, didn't it?" he asked as Taylor nodded. "See. I'm sure everything is going to be ok."

"Yeah, maybe your right. Ummm...Cody, what if this baby is a girl. Will you be disappointed?"

"Of course not!" Cody exclaimed. "Like I've said before, all I care is that you and the baby are healthy. I will be happy with either a boy or a girl...or even if it's one of each."

Taylor laughed out loud. "Ok, lets not think like that!" she said as her doctor came into the room. Taylor soon got settled on the examination table, and as they got started, they first listened to the heartbeat.

"Wow, that's the baby?!" Cody exclaimed. "It sounds almost like a drum."

"It really makes it real, huh?" Taylor asked as Cody squeezed her hand.

The doctor then continued showing pictures of the baby, and then stopped on a particular one. "Did you guys want to find out the sex of the baby?" she asked.

Cody and Taylor exchanged glances one last time, and both nodded. "Yes, we want to know," Taylor said.

"Alright, if you look right there, that is an extra body part. Congratulations mom and dad, you are expecting a boy."

Taylor glanced up at Cody, and could see the excitement on his face. "Thank you Dr. Raymond," she said.

Soon, Taylor was cleaning up the goo off her belly while Cody excused himself out of the room to make a phone call. She just figured he was calling his dad to spread the good news around.

"So, was that your dad you called earlier?" Taylor asked as they were on their way home.

"Yes actually it was," Cody replied, with a big grin on his face. "By the way, when we get home, I have a surprise waiting for you."

"You do?" Taylor asked surprised. "What is it?"

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Cody replied. As he glanced toward the passenger seat, he had to laugh out loud when he saw the annoyed expression on Taylor's face. "Don't worry baby, it's nothing bad. I promise."

Within 10 minutes, Cody and Taylor pulled into the driveway, and as they walked on the porch, Cody made sure Taylor un-locked the door. When she opened it and heard her gasp, he knew his dad had been there.

As Taylor looked around, there were candles lit all around and rose petal trail that led down the hall. "Oh my God! Cody this is so beauitful!"

He smirked as he gently kissed her neck. "I'm glad you like it baby. Go ahead and follow the rose petal path. I think you will be happy with the outcome."

Taylor bit her bottom lip as she followed the trail, realizing it led to their bedroom. When she opened the door, she was amazed to see more flower petals and more lit candles. It was then she realized some heart petals shaped like a heart on their bed...with a jewelery box in the middle.

"Cody..." she said just above a whisper.

Cody then stepped past her, grabbed the box and took Taylor's hand. Just as he was about to speak, tears began to roll down both their cheeks.

"Baby, I love you. I love that I get to hold you after a long day of work, and I get to wake up to your beautiful face each morning. I love your strength, your sense of humor, your passion for your family and friends...just everything about you!" he exclaimed as Taylor let out a nervous laugh.

"To be honest, I never really pictured myself getting married or having a family, but once we got together its basically all I thought about. It's because of you I look at everything in a different light," Cody said as he took a deep breath. "Do you remember the day of that promo we shot last week for Raw, and once I met you in catering you asked what took so long?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, the reason I was late is because I was talking with your dad, but not small talk like I told you. I went to his locker room to ask permission to propose to you."

Taylor's mouth literally dropped to the floor as she watched Cody get down on one knee, and look nervously into her eyes. "Taylor, would you make me the happiest man in the world, and do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Cody Runnels?"

Taylor knew her answer instantly, and didn't have to think about it for a second. "Yes, Cody I will."

Cody smirked as he stood up and pulled Taylor into his arms. He then placed a bruising kiss upon her lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she replied as Cody slipped the ring on Taylor's slender finger. "Oh my God! Cody, it's beautiful!"

He smirked as they kissed once more. "Just like you!"


	20. Chapter 20

**I want to thank lknights91, GoddessWriteroftheNight, Adriana, Kayla Smiley, I'mxAxRockstar, Madison792, RockOnBaybeh, BournePriceless54, KimmieCena, Kristl, redrose88, cristinaN and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews!**

A couple of days later, the WWE literally shut down for Christmas, and Taylor was extremely excited that she would have Cody home for an entire week all to herself. Cody and Taylor had gotten a late start to decorating their Christmas tree due to their busy schedule, and as she began to hang the ornaments, all of her happy thoughts caused a smile to form on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Cody asked with a smirk upon his face as he walked into the living room.

Taylor only shrugged. "I am just happy that our vacation is finally here! I'm happy that we get to decorate the house for Christmas. I don't know...the Christmas season always makes me happy."

Cody smirked as he handed Taylor a small box. "I got you a little something. I think it will go well with our tree."

Once she un-wrapped the gift, Taylor giggled at the picture on the small box. It was a Hallmark glass looking ornament with red writing. "Our First Christmas, 2008."

"Do you like it?"

"Cody, I love it. Thank you," Taylor exclaimed as she wrapped her arms tightly around Cody's waist and they quickly kissed. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied as he leaned down for a kiss once more. Once their embrace was broken, Cody had a big smile across his face.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about something...and I think your going to like my idea."

"What is it?" Taylor asked as she hung her new ornament on the tree.

"I was thinking about the idea of flying your family to Georgia for Christmas. Then, we could have your family and my family over on Christmas day for a big dinner."

"Really?" Taylor asked, clearly excited. "Well, what about Grams and Papa?" she asked, referring to the people who raised her nearly all of her life.

"Well, they are apart of your family right. Of course they are invited!"

Taylor literally jumped into Cody's arms and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I love your idea! I'm going to call everyone and make the arrangements."

Cody chuckled as he watched her walk away. He then noticed that the tree was only half decorated. "Hey, what about the tree?"

"I can do that later!" Taylor screamed. "I have phone calls to make."

Taylor spent the rest of the day making plans with her grandparents and parents to fly in. Shawn, Rebecca, Taylor's grandparents and the kids were all going to fly in on the 22nd, and Shawn, Rebecca and the kids would stay at a hotel while Taylor's grandparents would stay with Cody and Taylor.

"Man, I'm exhausted," Taylor squealed as she climbed into bed.

Cody chuckled as Taylor snuggled into his side. "Well you were on the phone most of the evening. Is everything settled?"

"Yep, and I hope you don't care but I asked Grams and Papa to stay with us. I just couldn't imagine them staying in a hotel."

"No, that's fine," Cody replied. "We will have an extra room if your dad and Rebecca want to stay too."

"Can you imagine 4 people, 2 of them being children staying in that small room?" Taylor asked sarcastically.

"Ok, I get it. By the way, have you thought of any dates for the wedding?"

Taylor shrugged. "No not really. I don't need anything fancy or anything big. I would like to do something before the baby is born, but don't know if that is possible or not."

"How about we look at the calendar in the morning to see what we can figure out?" Cody suggested.

"Alright, it's a deal," Taylor said with a smile. "By the way, what do you think of the name Brady Garrett Runnels?"

Cody pursed his lips, and ultimately nodded. "I like it. Is that what your thinking for the baby?"

"Yeah I am. I don't know, but I think it's cute and flows nicely."

"I think it's cute too," Cody said as he kissed Taylor's temple.

After a few more minutes of talking, Cody and Taylor fell asleep in each others arms. During the week, they were busy getting gifts bought, getting the rest of the house decorated and getting ready for the guests that would be staying with them. Taylor could hardly believe it was now the 22nd, and she and Cody were waiting in the airport.

"I'm so excited!" Taylor squealed, literally bouncing up and down. "I haven't seen my grandparents in forever!"

Flight 294 from San Antonio now landing...

Taylor started bouncing up and down again as some people started to fill the terminal. Within moments, Taylor's grandparents, Paul and Irene came into the lobby. Taylor instantly ran toward them.

"Grams! Papa!" she squealed as she wrapped each of them in a hug.

"Hi sweethart!" Paul exclaimed as he wrapped his grand daughter in his arms.

"Look at you!" Irene exclaimed as she placed her hands on Taylor's swollen belly. "You look beautiful."

"Awe thank you," Taylor said as Cody also said hello to her grandparents. As everyone was talking, no one realized Shawn, Rebecca and the kids had gotten off the plane.

"Do we get the same kind of hello?"

Taylor turned around and squealed when she saw her family standing before her. "Daddy it's so good to see you! I'm so glad you guys came down."

"Of course we would," he responded after the hug was broken. "It's Christmas."

After saying hello to Rebecca, Taylor leaned down and hugged her brother and sister. "I miss you living nearby," Cheyenne told her sister. "I miss you."

Taylor smiled. "I miss you too Cheyenne. One good thing about me living in Georgia is that you guys can come visit anytime and stay at my house."

"Yeah!" Cheyenne giggled.

As Cheyenne and Taylor continued to talk, Cameron walked up to Cody with a serious look on his face.

"I brought Raw vs. Smackdown with me. I plan on beating you again!" he challenged.

Cody laughed out loud. "I don't know Cameron. I've been practicing. I need to beat you sometime!"

Soon everyone left the airport, and after all the luggage was collected, everyone headed to Cody and Taylor's house. As everyone left, Taylor was happy everyone was with them for the holidays. She was especially glad for the fact that everyone got along-when Shawn found out about Taylor, he had nothing but the upmost respect for her grandparents for taking such good care of Taylor.

As the evening went on, everyone was having a good time catching up at Cody and Taylor's house. Cody's mom and dad even came over to visit. Soon Shawn, Rebecca and the kids left for the hotel, and Taylor helped her grandparents get settled into their room.

"Grams, do you have everything?" Taylor asked as she walked into the room.

"Oh, of course we do. There is no need to fuss over us, and you know we could have easily stayed in the hotel with your parents."

"Nonsense," Taylor responded. "The only reason we couldn't have daddy and everyone is because the 3rd bedroom is too small for 4 people. We have plenty of room for you and Papa."

"Alright," Irene responded. "By the way how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling pretty good. I had morning sickness the first trimester, and that was absolutely horrible!" Taylor giggled. "I think we may even have a name picked out."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Irene asked.

"Cody and I are thinking of naming him Brady Garrett Runnels."

"Awe, that's a very cute name," she said as she began to turn down the bed.

As Taylor watched her grandma pull the covers down, she bit her lip. She had an important question, and wasn't sure if she should ask. "Grams, can I ask you a question?" Taylor finally asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Papa looked kind of sick tonight while everyone was here, and I have never heard him cough like that before. Is everything ok?"

"Oh you don't need to worry about anything in your condition," Irene said.

"Grams, please. Is something going on?"

Irene took a deep breath. "Your grandpa had a doctor appointment, and on the x-ray they found several spots on his lungs. That is the reason we have to take an earlier flight home-he has another appointment to see what the spots are."

"Oh my God! Grams, why didn't you tell me?"

"We don't know if it's anything serious yet, so there is no need to worry. Besides, I didn't want to worry you. You don't need to worry about anything until we know it's serious."

Taylor nodded as she hugged her grandma good night, and walked out of the room. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Cody and her grandpa talking around the kitchen island. She immiediately walked up to her grandpa, and hugged him tightly.

"What was that for?" Paul asked.

Taylor only shrugged. "I just felt like it. I'm just really glad your here."


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are the best!**

The next few days seemed to fly by with everyone in Georgia, and as Taylor woke up one morning, she smiled when she felt Cody's arm tighten around her waist.

"Merry Christmas baby," Cody whispered as he nuzzled into Taylor's neck.

Taylor giggled. "Merry Christmas Cody," she replied as she rolled over and looked snuggled closer to Cody. He immediately noticed the goofy grin on her face.

"You look happy. I don't think I've ever seen such a big smile on your face."

"I am happy. I don't know...it's just that it's our first Christmas together, and my family is all here and everyone will be here later on for a big brunch. Plus, it's Christmas day-that is reason enough to be happy!"

Cody chuckled as he leaned toward his night stand and pulled out a small box. "Will it even make you happy to get a present from Santa?" he asked with a smirk.

"Cody, you didn't have to get me anything!" Taylor exclaimed as she sat up in bed and began to un-wrap the gift.

"I know, but I wanted to. I hope you like it."

When Taylor opened the small box, her jaw literally dropped to the ground. Inside the small box was a diamond heart pendant necklace on a gold chain. "Oh my God, Cody I love it! It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it," he chuckled as he pushed aside her hair and placed the necklace around her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too Cody," she whispered as she leaned forward and quickly kissed Cody. When the kiss was broken, a big grin also spread across Cody's face, and then a curious look formed. Taylor noticed the look instantly.

"What are you thinking?" Taylor asked cautiously.

"Do you remember yesterday when you mentioned that you wanted to hopefully get married before the baby is born and that you didn't want anything fancy?"

"Yeah..." Taylor responded.

"Well, I was thinking that since your family is here, and everything will be open tomorrow that maybe we could go to the courthouse. I mean, all of the important people that we would want at the wedding is here in Georgia, and we could get a marriage license in the morning and go get wedding bands. We could then go back in the afternoon."

Taylor giggled as Cody gently pushed her back and quickly kissed her. "You thought of everything, didn't you?"

Cody shrugged. "I mean, if you want to plan a real wedding than that is fine. Personally, I don't need a big wedding. I just want to get married."

"I just want to get married too," Taylor giggled as Cody tackled her with kisses.

"So, it's official then, huh? We will be husband and wife tomorrow?"

Taylor giggled as she nodded. "Yep you will officially be stuck with me!"

"And I can't wait," Cody whispered as he bent down once more and passionately kissed Taylor. As the kissing became more heated, they both heard the door bell ring, and Cody groaned out loud.

"That's probably my family to open presents," Taylor said as Cody got off the bed. "We better go open the door, and plus my grandparents are probably up as well."

Cody nodded as Taylor also got off the bed and stood in front of him, face to face. "Later?" he asked.

Taylor laughed out loud as she stood on tip toe and kissed Cody's nose. "Most definitely later!"

Cody and Taylor then went downstairs, let Shawn, Rebecca and the kids in, and soon the whole townhouse was filled with people opening presents. Taylor giggled as she watched Cameron walk up to Cody, once again with a serious look on his face.

"Cody, guess what? I got the new Raw vs. Smackdown video game!" Cameron exclaimed. "We need to play later!"

"Your on!" Cody exclaimed. "How about after lunch we play?"

"Alright!" Cameron exclaimed as he walked away. Taylor giggled once more as she walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. She grew concerned when she saw her grandfather at the kitchen sink, heavily drinking a big glass of water.

"Papa, are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," he gestured. "No need to worry. I'm just thirsty."

"Papa...I am worried. Grams told me about your doctor appointment and I heard you coughing last night. I had never heard you cough that hard before. You just looked like you didn't feel good."

Paul took a deep breath. "I wish your grandma didn't tell you about the doctor appointment. I'm fine, and you don't need to worry."

"Papa..."

"Taylor," Paul said calmly but firmly, "I am fine."

Soon, Taylor, her grandma, Rebecca and Cody's mom Michelle all started on brunch, and within a couple of hours, everyone was sitting down to eat. As everyone was talking amongst each other, Cody glanced at Taylor and winked. They both knew it was time to share their announcement.

"Hey guys, we have an announcement to make," Cody said after he took a drink from his orange juice.

"Well, we already know that Taylor's pregnant," Cody's brother Dustin said with a smile. "So what's up?"

"No one is to make plans for tomorrow afternoon," Taylor said firmly.

"Why is that?" Shawn asked. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Yes actually we do," Cody responded. "Taylor and I are getting married at the court house tomorrow afternoon."

Everyone exchanged glances. "Boy you guys don't waste anytime, do you?" Dusty said.

"Well, it just makes sense to us. All of the important people that we would want at the wedding is around us today, and we wanted to do something small before the baby is born. We will probably do something bigger later on down the road," Taylor explained.

"Well everything sounds great," Irene said. "You just let us know what time we need to be at the court house."

"Our plan is to get the license in the morning and then go buy wedding bands, so hopefully we'll be able to go back in the afternoon," Taylor said.

The next morning, Cody and Taylor successfully got their marriage license and were told they could come back at 2pm. After making a quick trip to the jewelery store for the bands and lunch, Cody and Taylor parted ways so they could get ready for the ceremony.

As Taylor looked through her closet, she knew she wanted to find something special to wear. "Ugh! Everything that I find that I want to wear won't fit!" she exclaimed.

Rebecca giggled as she handed Taylor a bag. "Well, luckily I went shopping earlier, and bought you this."

Taylor looked inside the bag, and pulled out a beautiful white dress with a multi-colored pattern. "Rebecca, it's beautiful! Thank you," she said as she hugged her step-mom.

"Your welcome, and congratulations. I know that you and Cody are going to be happy and are going to be great parents to the baby."

Taylor felt tears in her eyes as she once again hugged Rebecca. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, back at Cody's parents house, Cody was straightening his tie in his old room when he watched his dad come in. "Hi son. Are you about ready?" Dusty asked.

"I have been ready since the day I met Taylor," Cody said confidently. "Honestly, I've never seen myself being married or having a family. But...I see things differently because of her."

"Good," Dusty said with a smile. "We all love Taylor, and I know that I've seen changes in you...and don't worry it's for the better," he chuckled.

Cody nodded as the two quickly hugged. "Thanks Dad."

Another hour past, and everyone drove up to the court house. When Taylor walked in with her step-mom and grandma, she noticed Cody in the hallway. He glanced her way, and both exchanged smiles.

"You look beautiful," Cody said as he kissed Taylor's cheek.

"Thank you," she said. "You look nice as well. Are you ready? Are you sure that you want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?"

Cody laughed out loud as their names were called. "I am as sure as my hair is dark and your dress is white. So, obviously I am very sure. I love you," he said as he pressed his forehead to Taylor's.

"I love you too."

Once they joined hands, they walked into the court room and stood before the judge. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join Cody and Taylor in holy matrimony..."

The smiles never left Cody and Taylor's faces as the judge continued to talk. "Do you Cody take Taylor to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He nodded. "I do."

"Taylor, do you take Cody to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she responded as tears began to well in her eyes.

After exchanging rings, the judge looked at both Cody and Taylor with a smile on his face. "By the power invested in me and by the state of Georgia, I pronounce you husband and wife. Cody, you may kiss your bride."

Cody and Taylor exchanged smiles as he cupped her face and placed a long, soft kiss upon her lips. When the kiss was broken, they both heard the clapping and cheers from their family, but Cody and Taylor were in their own world as they looked into each others eyes. Cody knew that he had just made the best decision he had ever made in his life.


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to thank ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, MusicLuver22, lknights91, Madison792, RockOnBaybeh, Kayla Smiley, KimmieCena, Adriana, redrose88, BourneBetter67, Krista Hardy and GoddessWriteroftheNight for their awesome reviews!**

**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry for the long wait for the update. Computer & internet problems are never fun-rather annoying and frustrating to be exact! Anyway...hope you guys enjoy the new update!**

A few days later, life for the WWE superstars returned to normal, and Cody and Taylor were back on the road with their friends.

"So, do you think everyone knows we're married?" Cody asked as he and Taylor walked hand in hand into the arena.

"That I don't know. I'm sure aunt Steph told everyone though," Taylor responded.

Cody nodded as they both noticed a familiar figure walking toward them. "Well, I guess we are about to find out. Here comes Paul."

Triple H walked up to the newlyweds and stared them both down. He then turned his attention to Taylor. "So, is it true? Is my niece married and I wasn't even invited?"

"Sorry uncle Paul," Taylor giggled. "It was a spur of the moment decision. All of our family was in Georgia and I wanted to do something small before the baby is born."

"Sure..."

"Don't worry, Paul. Taylor and I are going to renew our vows in church down the road, and I will make it my personal responsibility to see you and Stephanie are on the guest list."

"You better Runnels!" Paul squealed.

"Uncle Paul!"

"Oh I'm just kidding, Taylor. Actually I am very happy for you guys. Congratulations," Paul said as he hugged both Cody and Taylor.

"Thank you very much," Taylor said.

After talking with Paul a few minutes, Cody and Taylor continued walking down the hall, and when they entered Legacy's locker room, they were met by another staredown-this time from Ted and Randy.

"H-Hi guys," Taylor said cautiously. "What's up?"

"Randy, do you really think it's true?" Ted asked, pretending to sound upset.

"I don't know. I mean, I thought we were all friends, but friends get invited to another friend's wedding..."

"Are you guys really mad?" Taylor asked, not noticing Cody start to chuckle.

"Of course not!" Cody exclaimed. "They are just giving us a hard time. Can't you tell their trying really hard not to laugh."

"Sorry, we couldn't help it," Ted said. "We just had to give you a hard time."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, we are happy for you guys," Randy said as they both quickly hugged Cody and Taylor. "It would have been nice to be invited though," he said sarcastically.

"Haha," Taylor responded. "Don't worry-we are going to renew our vows down the road, and both of you will be on the guest list."

"I'll do one better-I want to make you guys groomsmen. Does that sound fair?" Cody asked.

"Definitely fair," Randy said, chuckling.

"Alright, well I'm going to see if my dad is around and catch up with him for a few minutes. Codes, I'll see you later. Love you," she said as they quickly kissed.

"I love you too babe," he responded.

"Man, he's already acting like a newlywed!" Ted exclaimed.

Taylor only had to walk down the hall, and eventually found her dad and Paul's locker room. "Daddy, are you in there?" she called as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah, come on in."

"Hi daddy," Taylor said as she walked into the locker room. "What's going on?"

"Not a whole lot. I have a match with Orton, and Paul is out in the ring, getting ready for his match with Jericho. What's up with you guys, and how is my grandson doing?"

"We just got here awhile ago, and Cody has started getting ready for his match with MVP, so I decided to wonder around and say hi to people. Your grandson is doing great. Have we told you his name?"

"You may have, but tell me again. I'm getting old and don't remember."

"Daddy, your not old!" Taylor giggled. "As of right now, his name is Brady Garrett Runnels."

Shawn thought about it for a second, and nodded in agreement. "I like it. The name flows nicely."

"That was my plan all along. I wanted to find a name that would be cute when he was little and when he is older."

Just then, Maria burst into the locker room. "Taylor, come with me. Your needed."

Taylor was confused. "What for?"

"We need to have a girl talk," she exclaimed as she literally pulled Taylor out of the room.

"Bye daddy," Taylor called.

Shawn laughed out loud as he watched the girls leave the room. "Bye Taylor."

"What the hell Maria?" Taylor asked as they walked down the hall. "You nearly pulled my arm out of the socket."

"Sorry. Is it true? Are you guys really married?"

Taylor nodded. "Yes, it's true. We got married the day after Christmas."

"Why did you guys decide to do something so fast, and why wasn't I invited?" Maria asked.

"We decided to something small before the baby is born, and plus all our family was in Georgia for the holidays. It just made sense. Maria, if it makes you feel any better, none of our friends were there."

Maria snickered. "Well, at least I wasn't the only one."

"Don't worry, Cody and I have already decided to renew our vows down the road, and you are definitely on that guest list."

"Good," Maria said with a smile. "Well, I am happy for you guys!" she exclaimed. "You and Cody are good together, and will be even better parents to my nephew!"

"Aww, thanks," Taylor said as she hugged her friend.

As they continued to hug, neither one realized Cody behind them. "Hey, is this something I can get in on?" he asked.

Maria and Taylor broke the embrace laughing. "Haha, your so funny," Taylor said as she jokingly punched her husband in the arm.

"Ouch! Spousal abuse!" he quietly squealed.

"See Taylor, you guys are cute," Maria said with a smile. "I need to get going. I have a match with Michelle to get ready for. See you guys later."

"Bye Ria," Taylor said waving. She then turned her attention back to Cody. "So, when is your match?"

"It's actually in a few minutes. I found you over here to see if you wanted to walk to the curtain with me."

"Sure, I will," Taylor said smiling.

When they got to the curtain, MVP was already there, and congratulated the newlyweds. Then, his music hit and went out to the ring first. "Tays, I have an idea," Cody said while waiting.

"What's your idea?"

"How about after my match, I get a quick shower and then we spend the rest of the evening in the hotel-for some much needed time alone," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Taylor laughed out loud. "Oh, I think that can be arranged. Now, I want you to be careful in the ring tonight."

"You know I will," he said as he quickly pecked Taylor's lips. Just then, Cody's music hit, and went through the curtain toward the ring, but not before winking at Taylor.

As Taylor got comfortable on a nearby empty table, she could hear the boo's from the crowd. It always amused her to hear the boo's from the fans, like they thought the person was as bad in real life as they were in the ring.

"So, who's winning the match?"

Taylor was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize Randy sit down beside her. "Sorry, I was in my own little world. How's it going?"

"Not bad. My match with your dad is soon, so I decided to come down and just wait. Is Cody winning?"

"He has the upper hand right now. So...how is Sam and Alanna?"

"They are good," Randy said. "I actually just got off the phone with Sam. She told me that we are going to have another baby."

"Randy, that's awesome," Taylor exclaimed. "When?"

"Right around Halloween. We were wanting Alanna to be a little older, but hey, if it happens it happens."

Taylor giggled as she glanced back at the monitor. Then, it happened. Taylor watched MVP toss Cody over the top rope as planned, but him landing awkwardly on his knee wasn't planned. Cody immediately grabbed it in pain.

Randy noticed the worried look on his friend's face. "Don't worry Taylor. I'm sure he's fine. Maybe that fall was scripted."

"MVP was supposed to toss Cody over the rope, but he wasn't supposed to fall like that. I think he's really hurt."

Just then, a medic crew with a stretcher came passed Taylor and Randy and headed toward the ring. Taylor watched the monitor as MVP got the hint, threw Cody back into the ring and got the win. Without really thinking, Taylor left the company of Randy, and headed toward the ring.

As she walked closer to where Cody was, she saw him being loaded on the stretcher. He was clearly in pain. "Baby, are you ok?" Taylor asked.

"It's my knee, I landed on it wrong," he said as screamed out in pain as the medic tried to stablize it. "You know, obviously everyone is going to realize your pregnant. You have only been seen above the waist lately."

"Let them know, I don't care. My husband is hurt. So, of course I would be down by the ring to make sure he's ok," Taylor said as she helped push the stretcher backstage.

They were about half way down the hall when Taylor heard her name being called. When she turned in the direction of the noise, she noticed her dad sprinting toward her. She then turned toward one of the medics. "I will be right back."

"Tay, Paul told me Cody is heading toward the hospital. What happened?"

"Cody fell awkwardly out of the ring. So, they are wanting to leave soon..." Taylor said as she turned around and headed toward the EXIT sign.

"Taylor, your grandpa was also taken to the hospital tonight."

Taylor stopped dead in her tracks. "He was?" she asked, turning around. "What happened?"

"Well, your aunt Kate tried calling you several times, but obviously you were down here. So, she finally called my house phone and got a hold of Rebecca. Your grandpa had a massive heart attack and..."

"No, please don't say it," Taylor pleaded.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but your grandpa didn't make it. He died on the operating table."


	23. Chapter 23

**I want to thank KimmieCena, Adriana, Kayla Smiley, redrose88, I'mxAxRockstar, Krista Hardy, Skillet's Lady Goddess and lknights91 for the reviews!**

Taylor felt as if her world came crumbling down when her dad told her the news. One of the strongest men she had known her entire life had passed away. She was in pure shock. As Taylor began to sob harder, Shawn wrapped his daughter in a hug.

"I'm so sorry honey," he whispered.

"I-I just can't believe this is happening," Taylor said as she attempted to calm down. "Papa has always been healthy."

"Well, your aunt told Rebecca that your grandpa hadn't felt good all morning. He started complaining of chest pains and your grandma called an ambulance. While waiting, he had a massive heart attack. By the time the ambulance got there, your grandpa was barely hanging on."

Just then, one of the medics from Cody's ambulance came up to them. "Taylor, we need to get Cody to the hospital. Are you still wanting to ride in the back?"

"Oh no. Cody..."

"Go to the hospital with Cody and then call your grandma," Shawn instructed. "The best thing you can do for yourself is to stay calm. It won't help if you are also in the hospital."

Taylor nodded. "When you leave, will you grab our stuff? I will call you later to get it."

"Sure no problem. Now go and be with Cody," Shawn told his oldest daughter.

Taylor nodded as she hugged her dad one more time and then followed the medic toward the EXIT sign. She wiped away the tears from her face and tried to calm down as much as possible as she got closer to the ambulance.

"Sorry. Dad stopped me," Taylor said quietly as she climbed into the ambulance. "How are you feeling?"

"My knee is killing me," Cody muttered as he looked Taylor in the eye. He knew something was up. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I am fine," Taylor said, trying to form a smile.

"Taylor, you aren't fine. You look like you've been crying, and plus I know you. You always mess with your hands when your nervous or upset about something. Now, again I ask, what's the matter?"

Taylor looked down at her hands, and sure enough she was messing with them. As she looked up and was about to say something, a medic gave Cody some medicine to knock him out-so he wouldn't feel the pain. Taylor was personally thankful. She really didn't feel like talking. A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived at the hospital and Cody was rushed into surgery. As Taylor settled into a chair in the waiting room, she buried her head in her hands and began to sob.

"Taylor, are you alright?"

Taylor jumped at the voice, not expecting anyone to be talking to her. When she looked up, she was surprised but relieved to see Cody's parents stand before her. She immediately stood up and jumped into Dusty's waiting arms.

"I'm sure Cody will be fine, Taylor. It's a routine knee surgery," Dusty said, trying to calm Taylor down.

"Yeah," Cody's mom, Michelle, agreed. "Cody's tough-he'll be just fine."

"No, that's not it," Taylor said, shaking her head. "I mean, I am obviously worried about Cody and his surgery. It's just...before the ambulance left, my dad gave me the news my grandpa passed away."

"Oh no. Taylor, we are so sorry," Michelle said.

"Yeah. We are so sorry," Dusty agreed. "Is there anything we can do?"

Taylor smirked. "May I please borrow a cell phone? All of me and Cody's stuff is at the arena."

"Do you need us to get your stuff?" Michelle asked as she handed her phone to her daughter-in-law.

Taylor grinned as she shook her head no. "Thanks, but my dad is bringing it after the show. Ummm...I'm going to step outside for a minute. I'll be back soon."

"Take your time," Michelle said. "We'll come get you when we know something."

Taylor smiled as she walked out of the hospital, and took a deep breath as she sat down on a nearby bench. After letting some tears fall, she dialed an all too familiar phone number.

After a few rings, a woman who Taylor recognized as her aunt Kate answered the phone. "Hi Kate," Taylor whispered.

"Taylor! I'm so glad to hear from you. Did you get my messages?"

"Well, daddy actually told me what happened. I still haven't gotten to my phone yet. How is Grams doing?"

"She's doing as best as possible. She's sitting on the living room couch, just quiet and wanting to talk to anyone. Are you and Cody going to be here soon?"

Taylor took a deep breath. "Well, I'm not sure. Cody blew out his knee tonight and is in surgery now. I will obviously be coming soon, but not sure of Cody. Kate, I feel like I'm being pulled in two directions. I know I obviously need to be in Texas, but also feel like I need to be here with Cody."

"I can't imagine what your going through," Kate responded. "Don't worry-I will tell Grams what is going on, and tell her you'll be here within the next few days."

"Yes, I will definitely be there soon," Taylor said as she saw Dusty walk toward her. "Listen, please give Grams my love. I need to get going-Dusty is in front of me and he may have an update about Cody."

"Alright, well good luck with his surgery and I will call soon."

Even though her aunt couldn't see it, Taylor nodded. "Ok and I will call when I know my flight details. I love you."

"Love you too, Taylor," Kate responded. "Good night."

"Night aunt Kate. Bye," she said as she hung up the phone.

"How is everyone?" Dusty asked.

Taylor shrugged. "I think my grandma is in shock more than anything. My aunt said she really hasn't said anything. Thank you for the use of your phone."

"Your very welcome," Dusty said as he took Michelle's phone from Taylor. "By the way, your dad called my cell phone and all of you and Cody's stuff is at his hotel room."

"Alright. I may even have him fly home with it since I will also be going back to Texas. Anyway...have we heard anything about Cody?"

"His doctor came out a little while ago and said the surgery was a success. He only has to stay a few days and will be released. Michelle is in there now while I am getting the car. He's been asking for you."

Taylor nodded. "I want to see him too. Thank you for everything Dusty."

"Your welcome darlin'," he replied as he quickly hugged Taylor. "We'll see you soon."

Taylor then walked back into the hospital, and rode the elevator to the fourth floor. After running into Michelle in the hall and exchanging good-byes, Taylor found Cody's room door. She quickly wiped away any evidence of tears and quietly opened the door.

When Taylor walked closer to Cody's bed, she noticed he was asleep and his knee was heavily braced. As she sat on the edge of the bed, Cody opened his eyes. They both smiled as he grabbed her hand.

"Hey baby," he whispered. "You look beautiful."

Taylor giggled. She could clearly see Cody was still a little loopy from the medicine he was given during surgery. "Well, thank you but I don't feel beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good considering I can't feel anything yet," Cody smirked. "So, I have a question for you. Why did you tell me about your grandpa?"

Taylor was surprised. "H-How did you know?"

"When my parents were in here earlier, I asked where you were. They then told me that you were outside and your grandpa passed away. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cody, you were in the back of an ambulance with a blown knee. I didn't want to add more to your plate. Besides, I already talked to my aunt Kate and told her I would be home soon."

"How is your grandma doing?"

"As good as can be expected," Taylor replied. "Kate said she really hasn't said much and I didn't talk to her either."

"Here is the important question-how are you doing?" Cody asked.

Taylor shrugged while tears began to fall. Cody then pulled on the hand he was holding and pulled Taylor into his arms. "Everything will be ok," he whispered as he kissed the side of Taylor's head.

"I know, but I just can't believe it actually happened," Taylor said, trying to calm down. "This is the guy who practically raised me my entire life and I thought he was invincible. Obviously I knew this would happen one day, but just never imagined it would come so soon. I love him just as much as I love my dad."

"I know you do Tays, and do you know what you need to do?" Cody stated as Taylor sat up straighter.

"What's that?"

"You need to get your cute butt on a plane to Texas. You need to be with your family."

"Well...what about you?" Taylor asked.

Cody shrugged. "I'll be fine. Obviously my surgery was a success, and I am sure I will be released within a few days. I'll make sure to join you when I can."

"But, Cody, you'll be here by yourself."

"Not exactly. My parents already agreed to stay until I'm released," he said before letting out a long yawn.

"Listen, why don't you get some rest," Taylor said as she adjusted Cody's pillow.

"I'll make you a deal-I will get some rest if you leave for the airport and head for Texas."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am positive. Like I said, you know I will be ok. I think your grandma needs you more than I do right now."

Taylor smiled as she leaned down as best as she could and softly kissed Cody. "I love you and thank you."

Cody smirked. He could feel exhaustion start to take over. "I love you too babe. And you have no reason to thank me," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

Taylor's smile grew wider as she watched Cody fall back asleep. She then leaned forward and kissed the top of his head and whispered I love you in his ear. After adjusting his blanket and pillow, she walked quietly out of the room and headed for the airport-just like Cody instructed her to do.


	24. Chapter 24

**A big thank you goes out to Krista Hardy, lknights91, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Madison792, I'mxAxRockstar, Kayla Smiley, redrose88, BourneBetter67 and KimmieCena for the reviews!**

After Taylor left the hospital, she met up with her dad at his hotel, and was lucky enough to get on the same flight to Texas. As Shawn glanced to his right, he noticed Taylor was staring off into space out the window while rubbing her belly.

"Tays, are you alright?" he asked.

When Taylor didn't answer him, Shawn waved his hand in front of her face. "What? I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Shawn chuckled. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing. I'm just worried how Cody is doing. I'm worried about Grams. This baby is moving like crazy..."

"Hey, don't stress yourself out," Shawn reminded his daughter. "You know that stress isn't good for you or the baby. You need to relax as best as you can."

Taylor smirked. "In a cramped airplane seat? Yeah right."

After Shawn and Taylor collected their luggage, they finally found Shawn's truck in the parking garage and left for home. "So, since it's 1AM, I should probably wait until later on in the morning to go see Grams, shouldn't I?" Taylor asked as they both heard her phone beep.

"Yeah that would probably be best," Shawn said. "Was that a text message?"

"Yeah, it's probably from Cody considering how late it is," she said as she opened her phone. Sure enough, it was from Dusty, who was messaging for his son.

**Cody wanted me to make sure you got to Texas ok.**

_Daddy and I are on the way home now_, Taylor texted back. _Will you please do me a favor?_

**Sure what is it?**

_Tell Cody I miss him and love him._

**Sure...and Cody says he loves you too.**

Taylor smirked as she flipped her phone closed, and within moments, Shawn pulled into the driveway. "Tay, your old room is free or if you want any of the guest rooms, that is fine too," Shawn said as they quietly walked into the house.

"Ok, I'll just take this room down the hall. Daddy...thanks for everything tonight."

"Your welcome," he replied as he quickly hugged Taylor. "Sleep well."

"I'll try. My big cuddle pillow won't be next to me."

"Ok, I didn't need to know that," Shawn chuckled as he walked away.

Once Taylor got settled into her room, she took a quick shower and sighed as she got comfortable in bed. She didn't know why, but she felt guilty for being away from Cody. She then grabbed her cell phone and dialed Dusty's cell number. Taylor was kind of surprised he answered.

"I hope I didn't wake you guys up," Taylor said.

"Nah. Cody's up now and I just came back up not too long ago. We are both used to staying up late. Did you want to talk to Cody?" Dusty asked.

"Yes please."

Taylor only had to wait a second before Cody got on the phone. "Hey babe. Did you get to your dad's ok?"

"Yes Cody I did. How are you feeling?"

"Sore now that the medicine wore off, but alright none the less. Is the baby doing ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He's moving alot, so I think he senses something is going on. Cody...you aren't mad that I left are you?"

"Of course not," Cody exclaimed. "I told you to leave. There was no sense in waiting for me, especially since I won't be released for another couple of days. Why would you think I'm mad?"

Taylor shrugged, even though Cody couldn't see her. "I don't know...I just feel guilty I am here and your stuck in the hospital. I wish I could split into two people so I could be in two places."

"Well, unfortuantely you can't. Listen, why don't you get some rest and we can talk again in the morning. I love you Tays."

"I love you too, Cody," she replied smiling. "Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning, after a quick breakfast, Taylor borrowed her dad's SUV, and drove the short distance to her grandmother's house. The short route had become all too familiar to her since she was a little girl. If she tried, Taylor was almost certain she could drive that route with her eyes closed. When she pulled into the driveway, she wasn't surprised to see several cars around, although there was one she didn't recognize.

When Taylor entered the house, she found her aunt Kate on the phone in the hallway. The two women immediately embraced as the phone call was finished. "Taylor, I'm so glad to see you finally home," Kate said. "How is Cody?"

Taylor smiled. "His surgery went well, and will make a full recovery. How is Grams?"

"I think she's doing a little better, now that more of the family is here. She's actually in the kitchen."

"Hey there is my favorite niece!"

Taylor turned around and giggled when she saw her uncle Mike, Kate's husband, come toward her. "Hi uncle Mike!"

"How are you?" he asked. "How's Cody?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you and so is Cody. I spoke to him earlier this morning, and he's feeling good after his surgery."

"Taylor your home!"

She turned in the opposite direction and saw Mike and Kate's only daughter, Ally come toward her. Since Ally was only a couple of years younger than Taylor, the two grew up extremely close. "Hey girl, how's it going?!"

"I'm doing pretty good," Ally said. "I have some exciting news! Brett and I got engaged a couple of days ago!" she exclaimed as she flashed her ring.

"Wow! That's awesome, congratulations!" Taylor said. "Do you have a date set?"

"Not yet, but your going to be my Matron of Honor right?"

"Of course I will! As long as you will be my Maid of Honor when Cody and I renew our vows."

"You bet I will!" Ally agreed.

Taylor and Ally caught up for another few minutes before Taylor finally made her way in the kitchen. Her grandma's back was toward her, making coffee. "Hi Grams."

The older woman turned around and immediately smiled when she became face to face with Taylor. "Hello sweethart," she said as hugged her oldest granddaughter.

"I'm sorry I'm only getting here now."

"Don't be sorry Taylor. Kate told me about Cody. How is he?"

Taylor shrugged. "He's doing ok. I talked to him earlier this morning, and starting to feel sore, but good. He should be released within a couple of days."

"That is great to hear. Kate, Ally and I are going to the funeral home within the hour to start arrangements. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, I'll come," she responded as she again hugged her grandmother. "By the way, whose Tahoe is outside? I didn't recognize it."

"That Tahoe is mine."

Taylor instantly recognized the voice, and when she turned around, she was surprised to be face to face with her mother. "Oh my God. What in the world are you doing here?"

Gina was surprised. "Taylor...my father died. That is why I am here."

"What, you couldn't visit him when he was alive? You know you-"

"Stop!" Irene interrupted. "I don't want any fighting today. Taylor, I'm ready to go to the funeral home. Will you get Kate and Ally please?"

"Sure," Taylor replied, before giving her mother a death glare. While gone, Taylor had calmed down, but once they returned to her grandma's house, the anger and rage built right back up-especially when she saw her mother interacting with children she had never seen before.

"Taylor, may I please see you outside please?" Gina asked. Taylor didn't say anything as she followed the woman outside to the porch.

"What can I do for you Gina?"

"Taylor, you can't call me mom?"

"Why should I? You certainly haven't acted like one. You know, I have to ask. Why are you here? You certainly didn't care about Papa when he was alive."

"That's enough," Gina spat. "Like I told you earlier in the afternoon, my father died, that is why I am here. Look, the reason I wanted to talk to you out here is because I want you to meet your step-dad and siblings."

"Huh? I actually have little brothers and sisters? Why should I meet them-after the funeral I'm sure your going to take off again, and I won't hear from you in what, like 10 or 20 years?"

"Why are you so angry?"

"Don't you think I have a right to be angry?" Taylor asked. "I grew up with my grandparents, and then found my dad. This is like the second time I've seen you in like 20 years probably."

"Honey, is everything ok?"

Gina turned around, and smiled toward an older man, whose hair was slightly gray. "Yes, everything is fine. Jack, this is my daughter Taylor. Taylor, this is your step-father, Jack."

"Hi Taylor," Jack exclaimed as he extended his hand. "I've heard so much about you."

Taylor politely smiled. "I'm sorry, but I can't say the same. Gina and I aren't very close."

Before anything else was said, a teenage looking girl also came out on the deck. "Mom, do you know where my Ipod is?"

"No Dani, I haven't seen it," she said as she waved the girl over to the group. "Taylor, this is your sister Danielle, or Dani. Dani this is Taylor."

"Hi," Dani said.

"Hello."

After Jack and Dani left the porch, Gina turned her attention back to Taylor. "I think Dani looks alot like you."

"How old is she?" Taylor asked.

"She's 14, our oldest. Our middle son is Justin, and he is 11. Ty is the youngest and he's 10. I would love to see you guys get to know each other. It would also be good for your baby to know his or her aunt and uncles."

Taylor didn't say anything as she went inside the house to warm up. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so much anger and frustration, and figured it was best to leave for the evening. After saying good bye to Grams and Ally, she climbed into her dad's SUV and headed home.

"Daddy! Rebecca, are you guys home?" Taylor called when she walked into the house.

"Yeah, we are all in the family room," Rebecca stated.

"You guys won't believe this," Taylor ranted as she walked toward the back corner of the house. "My mother is in town for the funeral because she claims to care about Papa, and she's married! She even has..."

When Taylor walked into the family room, her words trailed off when she realized they had company. She was stunned to see Dusty and Michelle sitting on one couch and Cody on the other, with his knee propped up. "Oh my God, I can't believe your actually here!" she exclaimed.

Cody smirked as he hobbled on his crutches closer to his wife. "Yeah, well the doctor said I was doing really good, and didn't see a reason to keep me. Are you glad to see me?"

Taylor nodded as she gently wrapped her arms around Cody's neck. "I have never been more happy to see anyone in my entire life!"


	25. Chapter 25

**I want to thank lknights91, BourneBetter67, KimmieCena, MusicLuver22, Skillet's Lady Goddess and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best.**

"I have a reason to be angry right?" Taylor asked Cody as she paced back and forth in front of the bed. "I just...I can't believe she's in town! It was almost as if she was throwing her new family in my face..."

Cody, whose knee was propped by pillows and resting comfortably on the bed, couldn't help but chuckle. He had always thought Taylor was cute when she was upset or angry. "Babe you have every reason to be angry! This is like the second time she's come back into your life-could she really expect you all to be buddy buddy again?"

"She did expect it though Cody. She even asked me to get to know my half sister and brothers! I mean, should I?"

Cody didn't say anything as Taylor continued to pace around, and once she was close enough, he grabbed her hand to pull her close. "Tays, that is a decision you have to make on your own. One thing you have to remember is they are innocent in this mess. They didn't do anything."

"I know...I know..."

"We need to change the subject-the stress isn't good for you or the baby," he said as Taylor smiled. "Can I ask a HUGE favor?"

"What's that?"

Cody then took off his t-shirt and smiled slyly toward Taylor. "I would love one of your world famous back massages. Please?"

Taylor chuckled as she positioned herself behind Cody and began to rub his shoulders. "If I remember correctly, I thought your back massages were famous?"

Chuckling at the memory, Cody only shrugged. After a few minutes, Taylor stopped, and just as Cody was about to argue, Taylor gently pushed him back and straddled him. "I think I came up with an idea to get us both totally relaxed. What do you think?" she whispered as she began to leave trails of kisses down his neck.

"I think...I love the way your mind works!" he exclaimed.

A couple of days later was a day that Taylor had not been looking forward too. It was the day of her grandfather's funeral. When she and Cody walked inside, Taylor saw her mother and her new family near the casket. She could literally feel her blood start to boil, and felt a sense of calmness as Cody rubbed her shoulder.

"Calm down Tays. Just ignore her and everything will be fine."

Just then Gina walked up to them, and attempted to hug Taylor. She was clearly disappointed when Taylor didn't let her. "How are you doing through all of this Taylor? I hope your keeping yourself calm."

Taylor simply rolled her eyes. She knew her mom was simply trying to make conversation. "I am doing just fine. Cody, my dad and Rebecca have all been huge supports," she stated as she and Cody walked away.

"Her eyes were about to jump out of the sockets," Cody said as they walked away.

"Good that was the plan!"

As Taylor and Cody said one last prayer in front of her grandfather's casket, she noticed her dad and Rebecca walk into the room and pay their respects to her grandma.

"What are they doing here? They have no business being here," Gina spat to her husband, not realizing Taylor was right behind her.

"Wow. I could say the same about some other people, but I was going to keep my mouth shut today," Taylor said. "Papa and my father had a mutual respect for one another, and I am almost certain he would have wanted them here."

"Your dad and his wife are not family or friends," Jack said as Gina nodded.

Taylor shook her head in disbelief while Cody's jaw literally dropped to the ground. He knew they were in for it now. "Well...Jack, if you asked my Kate, Mike or Ally, or hell even my grandma they would say they are family! Do you know what your wife did to me? Do you know the reason why my grandparents raised me, and why we aren't close?"

"Yes I do," he stated. "Your mom was young when you were born, and asked your grandparents to provide for you until she could get back on her feet. When she did come back, they insisted on keeping you, that way you wouldn't have to leave your friends and school."

Taylor looked at Gina in disbelief. She couldn't believe she would have lied to her own husband. "I hate to tell you Jack, but that story is bull shit-all of it! She did leave me with Grams and Papa, but never came back for me. Grams took the liberty of telling my father about me-yeah he didn't even know. Since then, all four of them were pretty close. It's been a couple of months that she showed up at my father's doorstep to talk to me, but in 23 years, that was the first time I had seen her."

Jack then exchanged looks between Gina, Taylor and Cody. "Honestly...I don't think Gina is capable of doing something like that."

Taylor couldn't believe what she was hearing, and walked away, heading straight for the bathroom. Cody was now boiling in anger, and hobbled closer to the couple. "I hate to tell you Jack, but the story is true. Everything Taylor just told you was the truth. After today, I don't want to see your faces on our property or Shawn's property. You can consider this relationship done," he said firmly as he hobbled away, heading toward his wife.

When he got close to the bathroom door, he could see Shawn waiting outside. "Did you see Taylor come in here?"

"Yeah, and Rebecca is with her now. It sounds like Gina was saying some awful stuff."

Cody smirked. "She was, and even tried lieing about it to her husband."

Just then, Taylor and Rebecca came out of the bathroom. Not saying anything, Taylor hugged her parents and Cody and then suggested they go take their seats in the church. During the service, Taylor tried not to, but couldn't help think about what had happened earlier in the day. She started to not feel good, but since she was sitting in between Cody and her cousin Ally, she decided to make the best of it and sit through the service.

After the service, everyone headed for the cemetery. As the priest recited his prayer in front of the casket, Taylor could start to feel sharp pains go up and down her back, and grimaced in pain. Cody noticed the faces she was making and quietly asked if she was alright.

"My back is starting to hurt," she replied. "I'm sure its from all of the standing. I'm fine."

As Taylor looked around, she noticed Gina crying on the shoulder of Jack. Taylor shook her head in disbelief. Gina hadn't bothered to show up in town for a good 23 years, and was acting like she was so close with her father. As she turned to her left, she saw Kate crying as her husband wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Now she could understand that-especially considering Mike and Kate lived close to her parents for most of the duration of their marriage.

"Taylor, are you ok?" her grandma asked after the prayers were said and everyone was saying their final good-byes.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," she responded. "I'm not wearing very comfortable shoes, and my back is starting to hurt."

As everyone spent a little more time at the cemetery, Taylor continued to feel worse. The pains in her back were alot worse, and started feeling slightly light headed, but still told no one. About a half hour later, Taylor was personally thankful everyone started heading back for her grandmother's house.

Taylor climbed into the backseat and watched as Cody, Mike, Kate, Ally and her fiance Brett do the same. She could then feel the pains in her back shoot through her belly, and on instinct grab her belly in pain. "Uncle Mike?!" she squealed.

Both he and Cody turned toward the backseat, noticing Taylor in pain. "Taylor, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Cody asked.

She only shook her head while another pain shot through her belly. "Instead of Grams's house, I think we need to go to the hospital. Something isn't right."


	26. Chapter 26

**A big thank you goes out to lknights91, Adriana, BourneBetter67, MusicLuver22, Kayla Smiley, I'mxAxRockstar, cristinaN, Skillet's Lady Goddess, redrose88 and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews!**

The waiting room was silent as everyone waited on word of Taylor and the baby. As soon as Taylor had said hospital, Mike sped toward the location while Cody had called her parents to tell them what was going on. Now, Cody was pacing back and forth across the room, which wasn't easy considering he couldn't move without the crutches. As he looked around, Mike and Kate were in their chairs, trying to look at magazines and Ally was near a window, staring outside. Just then, Shawn and Rebecca came into the room with some drinks for everyone, and handed a bottle of water toward Cody.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Don't worry, Cody. Taylor and the baby will be fine. She's a tough girl."

Cody only nodded as he took a drink. "I just feel helpless out here. I wish like hell I could be back there with her, but I kind of understand why they wouldn't let me."

"I just thought of something," Kate said as she walked up to the group. "Has anyone called Grams?"

"Yeah, I did," Rebecca said. "She told me that she was going to try and get everyone out of her house quickly and would make it up here."

"I then told her not to worry and we would call her with any details," Shawn said.

As the group continued to talk, they heard the door to the waiting room open, and everyone turned toward it quickly, hoping it would be Taylor's doctor. Instead, everyone was shocked to see Jack and Gina before them.

"How is she?" Gina asked, truely sounding worried. "Is the baby ok?"

Cody took a deep breath. He didn't like fighting with family, and knew this would probably start a war. "We haven't heard any news on Taylor or the baby yet, but...maybe it's best you guys aren't here."

"WHAT?" Jack and Gina asked at the same time. "Taylor is my daughter. I have just as much right as she does," Gina said, pointing to Rebecca.

"No you don't," Cody stated. "Gina, when Taylor and I first started dating, she told me she had never met her mother and didn't want anything to do with her. In 23 years, this is like the second time you've seen her, and I'm sorry, you can't expect everything to be peachy. She has been under treamendous stress over the last few days. It was me first having knee surgery, then it was her grandfather dieing and then it was seeing you again. She doesn't need stress here. Rebecca has been more of a mother to her in the last 13 years than you probably will in a lifetime."

"You know Cody is right," Kate stated. "At first I was happy to see you back around. But, Taylor was right-it was as if you forgot all about her and threw your new family in her face. I do have a question for you that's been bugging me since you returned."

"What's that?" Gina asked bitterly.

"Did you think you were going to get something from dad's will? Because if you did think that, I can tell you for a fact that you aren't. Both mom and dad had Mike look over their wills, and we are the executor for both of them. I think dad was convinced a long time ago that you weren't coming back, and you aren't mentioned. Mom told me that she wants alot of his things to be split up between myself and Mike, Ally and Taylor."

Gina was dumbfounded. "I can't believe you guys would forget about me. I am apart of this family too!" she spat.

"You certainly haven't acted like it in the last 23 years!"

Everyone in the room was startled by the voice, and were equally surprised that Irene stood before them. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"My granddaughter is in the hospital! I wasn't going to just sit around at home," she responded as she turned her attention to Gina. "You know, when you asked us to take Taylor in while you went to school and got your life back on track, I truly thought it would only be for a few years. But, when me and your father realized that you hadn't sent us any money or even came to see her, we knew you abandoned her."

"Mom..."

"Stop! I am talking," Irene exclaimed, surprising everyone. She was known not to have a temper, and as she continued to shout at Gina, it really surprised everyone in the room. "I never thought I would say this to my own daughter, but you are no mother! Were you there for her first day of kindergarten? Were you there when she got on the dance squad in high school? Did you help her dress for her senior prom, or her high school graduation? What about the day she signed with the WWE, were you there, or more importantly, were you there when she got married? The answer to every single question I just asked is no. I helped her with everything, along with the help of Kate and Rebecca at times."

"In my own defense, I wasn't invited to her wedding."

"I wonder why," Cody muttered, before Gina sent him a death glare.

There was silence for a moment as Irene took a deep breath. "Gina, it is probably best that you leave. Taylor doesn't need this kind of stress right now."

Jack and Gina both glared at everyone. Then, Gina walked up to Shawn. "You are such an asshole!"

Shawn only shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I may be, but I am an asshole that is apart of my daughter's life."

Gina then slapped him across the face, her blood boiling. "Everyone can go to hell!" she exclaimed as she and Jack stomped out of the waiting room.

"Shawn, are you ok?" Cody asked. "That sounded like it hurt."

"It stings a little, but I'm fine. I think I have been hit worse in the ring," he chuckled.

"She didn't need to hit you though," Ally said. "That was uncalled for."

"Gina is just mad that no one is on her side, and it's easier for her to take out her frustrations out on me."

Just then, the waiting room door opened again, and this time a man in a doctor's jacket stood before them. "Are you the family of Taylor Runnels?"

"Yes, I am her husband, Cody," he said as he hobbled in front of the group. "Is she ok?"

"Has Taylor been under alot of stress lately?" the doctor asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Cody replied. "For the past 3 or 4 days she has been under alot of stress. Was that the reason she was having stomach pains?"

"Yes. Since Taylor was in alot of stress, the baby could also feel it, and she was actually starting to have contractions. But, we were able to give her medicine and it was stopped."

"So...is Taylor and the baby going to be alright?" Shawn asked, hopeful?

"Yes, they are both going to be fine," he replied as Cody let out a sigh of relief. "I do want to keep her overnight just for observation, and will be released in the morning. I do want to keep the stress down to a bare minimum, especially for the rest of the week."

Cody nodded. "Well, don't worry-the biggest stress she had just walked out of the door a few minutes ago. Can we see her?"

"Sure, but not too many at a time. I do want her to rest."

"Cody, why don't you go see her first," Kate said. "I think we will all take off and just see her when she's released."

"Ok," he replied. "Shawn, Rebecca, do you guys want to go in and see her?"

"You go ahead. We can wait," Rebecca said.

Only nodding, Cody went through the door and followed the doctor down the hall. He then stopped at the last door on the left side. "Please remember, no stress," the doctor said.

"You got it," he said as he opened the door. When he walked in, Cody was kind of surprised to see Taylor awake, and both exchanged smiles. "You look like your feeling better."

"I feel alot better," she said as Cody sat on the edge of the bed. He then leaned forward and quickly kissed his wife. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Taylor smirked. "Probably just as much as I was. Is the baby ok?"

"You both are going to be ok," he replied, smiling. "Your doctor said because of all the stress, the baby was feeling it. You were even having contractions, and you are not to have any stress at least till the end of the week."

"Yeah, but I don't think that will happen if my mom's around."

"Actually your grandma took care of that. Gina was here, but is now gone because of your grandma."

"My grandma?" Taylor asked surprised. "What did she say?"

"Kate was right. Gina was really here, thinking she was going to get something from your grandpa's will. She said something about you being her daughter, and then your grandma interrupted. She said that Gina was no mother, and knew along time ago that she had abandoned you. Your grandma then told your mom to leave."

"Wow. Grams said all of that? Boy, I wish I could have been a fly on the wall."

"I'll admit, I was surprised to see her talk like that. But...enough about that-you are not to have any stress. Once you are released, I promise you don't have to worry about a thing. I will take care of you."

Taylor smiled. "Well, thank you Cody, but how are you going to do that while on crutches?"

Cody shrugged. "That I don't know, but I'll do it. Just watch me!" he exclaimed, smiling.


	27. Chapter 27

**A big thank you goes out to ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Madison792, Kayla Smiley, cristinaN, I'mxAxRockstar, KimmieCena, Skillet's Lady Goddess, BourneBetter67, lknights91, redrose88 and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews!**

When Taylor woke up the next morning, she quickly realized no one was in the room with her. Cody, Shawn or Rebecca were nowhere nearby.

"Where in the world is everyone?" she asked herself.

Just then, she heard the door open, and when she heard struggling, knew it had to be Cody. When he got into the room, he looked surprised to see Taylor awake. "Morning babe. What are you doing up so early?"

"These beds aren't comfortable, and I didn't sleep good last night. I just want to go home. I figured I would see you on the couch snoring logs."

"I don't snore," he said with a smile. "I went out and made a quick phone call. I should go and tell your doctor that your up."

"Codes, why don't we page a nurse? Your going to wear yourself out by going back and forth on those crutches," Taylor said.

Cody only shrugged. "I have to get used to using them. Besides, I told you I would take care of everything, didn't I?"

Taylor sighed as she watched Cody hobble out of the room. It was nice he was wanting to do everything for her, but knew he also needed to take care of himself. Within a few moments, Cody came back with Taylor's doctor, and after a quick exam, announced she could go home.

"I'm so glad to be finally leaving!" Taylor exclaimed. "I don't like hospitals."

"If you don't like hospitals then how are you going to deliver our son? Are you going to have them at home?" Cody asked. When he received an annoyed look from Taylor, he laughed out loud.

"Very funny. By the way, Cody how are you going to drive me back to my dad's? You can't even drive with your knee," Taylor stated.

"I'm not going to drive home."

Taylor was more confused than ever. "Well, the doctor just said he didn't want me to drive home. So, what are we going to do? Walk?"

As they went through the EXIT doors, Taylor giggled and Cody grinned toward her when she saw Shawn and Rebecca's vehicle waiting for them. "Of course you aren't going to walk!" Rebecca exclaimed. "We aren't that mean!"

The drive back to Shawn and Rebecca's house was short, and when Taylor walked into the house, she was surprised to see her family waiting for her. "Surprise!" they called.

"What are you guys doing here?" Taylor asked.

"We of course wanted to see you," Kate said as she hugged her niece. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel much better!" she replied as she noticed her grandma in the kitchen. "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Taylor then walked the short distance, and when Irene noticed her granddaughter walking toward her, they both embraced in a hug. "How are you feeling?" Grams asked.

"Much, much better!" Taylor exclaimed. "By the way, I owe you a thank you. Cody told me what you said to my mother."

Irene smiled. "You don't need to thank me. I have been wanting to say that for a long time, but just never did-mainly because she wasn't around. I had a feeling you were stressed out because of everything going on, and Gina showing up didn't help matters. What I said is something that needed to be said."

"Yes, it did need to be said. I just hope she stays away. I don't want anything to do with her. I think she thought she was going to get something from Papa's will."

"Your right, she was after that. Kate figured that out while we were waiting to hear word on you and the baby. By the way, do you remember that big rocking chair, the one you and Papa would sit in on the porch as the sun went down?"

Taylor smiled. "Yeah. I would sit on his lap and laugh as he would tell me stories about you guys. Why?"

"Well, I took a look at his will last night when I got home, just to see what he wanted people to have. He wants you to have it."

"Really?" Taylor exclaimed. "Are you sure? Didn't Ally sit in it with him also?"

"Papa sat in the other rocking chair with him-that way you both would have your own chair. And yes, I am sure. It's sitting on your dad's porch as we speak. He would want you to have it just as much as I do. Also, do you remember that little candy dish that would sit in the living room, and you both would take a piece each night?" Irene asked as Taylor nodded. "He wants you to have that as well."

"Thank you Grams," Taylor said as she hugged her grandmother again.

Later on that evening, after everyone had left, Taylor was sitting in her grandpa's rocking chair out on the porch when Cody came out. "Hey, there you are," he said as he came closer. "I was wondering where you went."

"I was just out here, thinking. Did I tell you this rocking chair is coming home with us?" Taylor asked as Cody nodded. "I was thinking we could put it in the nursery."

"That's a good idea," Cody responded. "How are you feeling?"

"Tons better. A little tired, but I'm good none the less," she said smiling as she placed her hands on her belly.

"What's the matter?" Cody asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. The baby is kicking. Do you want to feel him?"

Cody got up from his chair, and allowed Taylor to place his hand where it needed to be. After a few moments, he felt a little thump against his hand, and his eyes widened. "Wow, that's awesome!" he exclaimed.

"The baby is saying hello."

"There really is a little person in that tiny space isn't there. Feeling that kick almost makes this even more real. There really is a baby in there..."

Taylor giggled as she continued to listen to Cody ramble. "Yes, there really is a little person inside me. Believe me, I wouldn't lie about something like that!"

Just then, Shawn walked out on the porch. "Hey guys, we ordered pizza. Come on in if you want some."

"Sounds great," Taylor said as she attempted to stand up, but Cody stopped her. "What?"

"You don't have to get up. I'll get you some," he responded as he headed for the door.

"Cody, you can't walk without your crutches! How are you going to bring two plates of hot pizza out here?"

Cody pursed his lips as he thought for a second. "I could...wait, that wouldn't work. Ummm..."

Taylor giggled as she stood up and walked inside the house with Cody. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I appreicate your help, but I'm not completely helpless. You are the one who needs more help than me," she said as she kissed his cheek.

A few weeks past, and it seemed as if things were getting back to normal. Taylor was feeling better, and Cody was also in a thinner brace, but still walking around with crutches. So, they decided to go back to their house in Georgia. As everyone waited for Cody & Taylor's flight to be called, good byes were being said.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving already!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"I don't want you to," Cheyenne said.

Taylor smiled as she carefully bent down to her sister's level. "Don't worry Chey, it's not like its good bye forever. Besides, you can come and visit me and you know Cody and I will be back to visit soon." Cheyenne only smiled and nodded as Taylor gave her a gentle squeeze.

_Flight 109 to Atlanta is now boarding..._

Cody then helped Taylor to her feet, and grabbed her hand. "That's us babe. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think so," she said as she faced her dad. "Thank you for everything. We both really appreciate it!"

"There is no need to thank us, but your welcome anyway," Shawn smiled as he and Taylor quickly hugged. "Love you."

"I love you too daddy."

Taylor then broke the hug and waved to everyone as she and Cody boarded the flight home. As they got situated on the plane, Cody glanced to his right, and noticed Taylor was still tearing up. "Are you alright? You've never cried before when leaving."

"I know, but that's what's so great about pregnancy hormones-you cry about everything," Taylor smirked. "But to answer your question, yes I am fine. I'm sad to be leaving my family, but I am ready to go home."


	28. Chapter 28

**I want to thank Adriana, lknights91, cristinaN, Kayla Smiley, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, RKOsgirl92, Skillet's Lady Goddess, KimmieCena, BourneBetter67, Krista Hardy, redrose88 and I'mxAxRockstar**

**A/N: Unfortuantely, Our Own Legacy is on the downfall, only 2 chapters remaining. Everyone who has reviewed and read this story is awesome, and I want to say thank you!**

**Mid May**

Several months had past since Taylor's grandpa's funeral, and everything was going well for her and Cody. Fortuantely, no problems had come up in Taylor's pregnancy after being admitted for stress, and was only weeks away from her due date. Cody's knee was also healing nicely, and was days away from his return to the ring.

"I feel like a beached whale!"

Cody, who had been packing for the upcoming road trip, glanced up and saw a miserable Taylor leaning against the doorway. "Hey beautiful," he said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Cody, no offense but that was a stupid question! My belly has dropped, and I can barely walk. I want this baby out!" Taylor whined.

"Baby, don't worry, we only have a few weeks and that baby will be in our arms. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

A sly smile spread across the face of Taylor as she quickly pecked Cody's lips. "The doctor did say we could try to induce labor by having sex..."

"Are you comfortable with that?"

Taylor only shrugged. "It's worth a shot," she said with a smile.

A few hours later, Cody and Taylor both lay exhausted in their bed. As Cody held Taylor close, he quickly kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, looking up at him. "I can't believe you have to go back to work already! They should have just extended your injury leave so you'll be home when I go into labor. That is my biggest fear-that you will be gone when I go into labor."

"I know, but luckily Raw is in Atlanta tomorrow night, and you'll be going with me. Plus, I arranged to only be traveling a couple of days a week on this road trip, and luckily the shows are around here. So...I won't be too far away. Then once Brady is born, I will definitely be home for a few weeks."

"I guess I can't complain," Taylor sighed. "At least you won't be on the west coast or anything, and plus your parents are close by. I really don't have anything to worry about...at least not right now."

"Nope, everything will be fine," Cody said confidently.

The next afternoon, Taylor felt excited as she walked into the arena with Cody. She hadn't been to a Raw show since the night Cody was injured, and excited to be seeing her friends again. Just as Cody found his locker room and they were about to walk in, Mickie, Maria, Eve and Melina saw them and literally squealed.

"Taylor! Your back!" Maria screamed as each of the girls hugged the soon to be mom.

"Hey, it's good to see you guys! I've missed you."

Eve then took Taylor's hand. "Come with us. We have something to show you."

Taylor then gave Cody a curious look. "Don't look at me, I have nothing to do with this," he chuckled. "Go have fun, and I will catch up with you soon."

"Ok," she said as Eve led the way to the women's locker room. Once the door was open, Taylor saw a banner that read Congratulations on it, cupcakes waiting to be eaten, presents to be opened and more of the divas waiting. "Surprise!"

"What is all this?" Taylor asked. "You guys all came to my baby shower."

"Yes that may be true," Melina agreed. "But I got to thinking, and this is a shower for after the baby is born."

"Huh?" Taylor asked.

"Open your first gift, and you'll know what we mean," Maria said as she handed a small bag to Taylor. Taylor threw the tissue paper aside, and when she saw the contents of the gift, her jaw literally dropped. Inside was a beautiful blue silk nightie with a couple bottles of lotions.

"You guys!"

"As you can see, this whole theme is for you and Cody once the baby is born!" Gail Kim exclaimed.

Taylor giggled. "I don't know who is going to like these gifts more-me or him."

A few hours past, and Cody was psyching himself up for his big return match against Kofi Kingston. As Kofi's music hit, Cody turned around and placed a soft kiss on Taylor's forehead. "Have a good match," Taylor said. "Please be safe."

"Thank you, and you know I will," Cody said with a smile. "I love you."

"Love you too," she replied as they quickly kissed. Just then, Shawn walked up to the group and lightly slapped Cody on the shoulder.

"Welcome back Cody! Have a good match tonight."

"Thanks. It's good to be back," Cody replied.

Shawn then turned his attention to Taylor. "And you. What are you doing here? Your due any day."

"Daddy, I can't just lay around the house and wait. Besides, I've come to the conclusion that this baby is never coming out," she said sarcastically. "I'm fine."

Cody chuckled as he heard his music hit, and the cheers from the crowd. "Alright, that's my cue. I'll see you guys later." Cody then winked at Taylor, and disappeared through the curtain.

As Taylor got as comfortable as she could on a steel chair, Shawn went ahead and sat next to her. "So...how is your grandma doing? I really haven't seen her around lately."

"She's doing pretty good, and everything is settled with Papa's will. Ally just called the other day and announced that she and Brett eloped in Vegas."

"Vegas, huh? How did Mike and Kate react?"

Taylor only shrugged. "I'm sure they were surprised, but..."

When Shawn glanced at Taylor, he noticed she was holding her stomach and looked in pain, or uncomfortable. "Tays, are you alright?"

"I think...I am going into labor," she said as she held her stomach again. "That was another contraction!" she exclaimed.

Shawn helped Taylor out of her chair, and looked around. "Hey Evan!"

Evan Bourne turned around and noticed Shawn was yelling at him. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Just then, Taylor screamed again, and Evan had an idea of what was going on. "Will you sit back here, and tell Cody that we are going to the hospital?" Shawn asked.

"Sure, don't worry about a thing," Evan said. "You guys go!"

After walking a short distance to where his car was parked, Shawn helped Taylor in the car and drove to the hospital. Along the way, he called Rebecca and Cody's parents to let them know what was going on.

Meanwhile, Cody had just won his comeback match, and as he walked through the curtain, he noticed a certain person was missing. Just as he was about to walk to his locker room, a voice behind him called out his name.

"Hey Evan. What's up man?"

"Shawn took Taylor to the hospital not long after your match started. I think she was going into labor," he told his friend.

Cody instantly dove into panic mode and jogged off toward the locker room. Back at the hospital, everyone was waiting patiently for word on Taylor and the baby. "Has anyone gotten in contact with Cody?" his mother asked.

"I told one of the other superstars to tell him what was going on, and I just tried to call him, but he didn't answer," Shawn replied.

Within a few moments, the three adults in the waiting room noticed Cody run past them, heading for the receptionist desk. "My wife...Taylor Runnels was brought in earlier. She was...in labor," he said in between breaths.

The receptionist looked through her computer and shook her head. "No sorry. I don't have a Taylor Runnels admitted."

Just as Cody was about to argue, and everyone joined him in the hallway, they all noticed Taylor being wheeled out by a nurse. "There isn't going to be a baby tonight," the nurse said. "It was just a false alarm."

"Sorry for getting everyone in such a fuss," Taylor said quietly as Cody helped her out of the chair. "I really thought it was real."

"It's not un-common for women to go through Braxton Hicks contractions," the nurse explained. "It's kind of like her body preparing for the real thing. Now Taylor, make sure and get plenty of rest."

"I will. Thank you," she said as a tear slipped down her cheek. Cody quickly kissed her on the side of her head.

"Sorry again you guys," Taylor said as everyone walked out of the hospital. "Thanks for bringing me in daddy."

"Your welcome, and you don't have anything to be sorry for," Shawn told his daughter as they quickly hugged. "Now, why don't you guys go home and get some rest."

"Yeah, a nice bath sounds nice," Taylor said as she also hugged her in laws good bye. As the three adults walked away, Taylor sadly sighed as she rested her forehead in Cody's chest, beginning to cry.

"It's going to be ok baby," he said, rubbing her back.

"No it's not. I'm so sick of being pregnant! I just want this baby out of me," she sobbed.

After a quick hug and another kiss on the cheek, Cody walked with Taylor to his car. As Cody opened the passenger side door, Taylor looked him up and down curiously.

"What?" he asked.

Taylor giggled. "Did you not bother to change before you came to the hospital?"

Cody shrugged as he looked down. Sure, he was still in his ring gear and only threw on a t-shirt before he left, but was more concerned about getting to Taylor. "At least I put on a shirt," he chuckled.


	29. Chapter 29

**A big thank you goes out to MissCrys, redrose88, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Krista Hardy, lknights91, BourneBetter67, I'mxAxRockstar, Skillet's Lady Goddess,RKOsgirl92 and cristinaN for the awesome reviews!!**

As her doctor finished up his exam, Taylor was hopeful and anxious. It was the day of her due date, May 30, and she was really hoping that her doctor was going to go ahead and send her to the hospital.

"Well, Taylor, I have some good news," Dr. Jackson said.

"What is it? Can I go to the hospital?" Taylor asked as Cody chuckled.

"Well...not quite yet," he responded as Taylor groaned. "Your about 50% thinned out and dialated to about a 2. Your water hasn't broken yet, so I don't see any reason to admit you just yet."

Taylor felt as if she could cry. When Cody glanced her way, and saw her expression, he grabbed her hand. "Is there anything we can do to try and get this going ourselves?" Cody asked.

"Walking around can definitely help, and you guys can easily do that outside since it's so nice. I know I've said this to Taylor before, but making love can also induce labor. Don't worry though, if this baby doesn't come within a few days, I will induce labor myself."

Shawn and Rebecca had flown in the day before, just to make sure they didn't miss the birth of their grandchild, and when Cody & Taylor got home, they were literally waiting at the door. "So...any news?" Rebecca asked.

Taylor sadly shook her head no. "I'm only dialated to a 2. So, Cody and I are going to go take a short walk outside to see if we can't speed up this process."

"Do you think it will work?" Shawn asked.

"Anything is worth a shot," Cody replied.

Once outside, Cody and Taylor slowly walked up and down the sidewalk in front of their townhouse. "Cody, do you think we are ready for the baby? Do we have everything?"

"I think we are most definitely ready," he responded. "You got a ton of stuff at your baby shower, and the nursery is ready-"

"You do like the jungle animals bedding, don't you? I really like how all of the stuffed animals are sitting on shelves on the wall."

"Yes, the jungle bedding looks nice, and it really matches the paint that we picked out." Cody knew better than to argue with Taylor, or even hint that he didn't like something that she did. With her being full term and very emotional, Taylor was bound to cry at anything. He hated seeing her like that. Although, he did have to admit the bedding was kind of cute.

"Cody, can I ask you something?"

"Sure babe, what is it?"

"I know we have the baby's name picked out, but what if we modified it just a little."

"What were you thinking?" Cody asked.

"Well, I was still thinking of Brayden, but adding the middle name Paul in with it. So, his full name would be Brayden Paul Garrett Runnels."

Cody thought for a moment, and nodded. "I like it. It has a good ring and nice flow to it."

A couple of days past, and there was still no baby. But on the morning of June 2, Taylor was unable to sleep. After tossing and turning for what seemed like ever, she decided to go downstairs and get a drink. As Taylor stood at the sink, she felt a warm gush in between her legs and her eyes widened. Moments later, a contraction followed.

"CODY!"

Cody instantly heard his wife's cries, and rushed into the kitchen. There, he saw Taylor hunched over grabbing her belly, and holding on to a chair for dear life. "What's the matter?" he asked as he went to her side.

"This is it. It's time, Cody. My water just broke," she exclaimed as another contraction hit.

Just then, Shawn and Rebecca also rushed into the kitchen to see what the comotion was about. They saw how Taylor was positioned, and Rebecca was excited. "Is it time?" she asked.

Taylor nodded. "Yes, please someone get me to a hospital!"

Cody helped Taylor into the car, and Shawn literally sped toward the hospital. Taylor was brought to the maternity floor immmediately, and just as Cody was about to follow the nurse, the receptionist stopped him. "Sir, you need to have these forms filled out."

He groaned when he saw the small stack of papers. "I never knew I would have to take a test to have my wife admitted to have a baby."

Shawn then took the papers. "I'll fill these out for you, and you go be with Taylor."

"Thanks Shawn," Cody said as he sprinted for the maternity floor. Once he found her room, Taylor was getting hooked up to monitors and was getting prepped for an epidural.

"Cody, there you are!" she exclaimed. "I'm already dialated to a 5! I can go ahead and get an epidural!"

"Mr. Runnels, it won't be long now," one of Taylor's nurses said. "Especially since her water already broke."

Within the hour, Taylor was given the epidural and finally able to get some rest. As Taylor slept, Cody never left her side, and jumped a little when he felt his dad's hand on his shoulder. "How's she doing?" he whispered.

"Pretty good, but not fully dialated yet," he said, glancing up at his dad. "She had an epidural, and now is able to get a little rest. Dad...can I talk to you seriously for a second?"

"Sure. What is it son?"

"I'm kind of nervous about this dad thing. Do you think I'm going to be any good at it?"

"Oh yeah, I know you will be. You were always good with Dakota."

Cody smirked. "Dad, she is my niece, and could easily give her back to Dustin. Plus, she and I are only 8 years apart-she was more of a friend to play with than a niece. I don't know...I have never really been around newborns before."

"Everything is going to be fine, son. Once you hold Brady in your arms, all your worries will dissappear. Both you and Taylor's instincts will kick in. Plus, you know that me and your mother and Taylor's parents will help as well."

Cody nodded as Taylor started to stir. "Thanks dad."

Dusty lightly slapped Cody's shoulders. "No problem. I'm going to go back out in the waiting room with your mother."

Hours past, and Taylor was starting to feel the pressure from each contraction. Cody noticed it was just about noon when the nurse finished checking Taylor. "Taylor, do you want some good news?"

"Sure what is it?" she asked.

"You are fully dialated. The doctor will be in here shortly, and you are ready to push!"

Taylor was so happy and exhausted at the same time she started sobbing. Cody then softly kissed her forehead. "Babe, I'm so proud of you! It won't be long now."

She could only smile as the doctor walked in and got suited in scrubs. Cody then helped Taylor sit up a little while another nurse positioned her legs. "Alright, Taylor, one nurse is going to count to ten, and I want you to push during the count until I say stop. Cody, I want you to keep encouraging her to keep her going."

"Ok, I can do that," Cody said as he gave Taylor his hand to hold.

"Now Taylor, push!" Dr. Jackson instructed.

"1...2...3..." the nurse started counting.

"Come on baby, you can do it," Cody said. "You are doing awesome."

About 45 minutes later, Taylor was still pushing, and was more tired than ever. "Taylor, I can see the head," Dr. Jackson exclaimed. "Only one more big push, and he should be out!"

Taylor smirked as Cody kissed the side of her head. "It's not going to be long now, baby. He's almost here."

"Ok, Taylor and push!"

"1...2...3...4...5-"

"Stop," the doctor interrupted as Taylor fell back in her pillow from exhaustion. She started crying as soon as she could hear the baby cry for the first time.

"Congratulations. It's a boy!"

The baby was immediately placed on Taylor's belly as she was cleaned up. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "Hello my beautiful baby boy!"

Cody smirked as he sat down next to Taylor on the bed and kissed the top of her head. "Baby I love you. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you," Taylor replied as the nurse came and got the baby so he could be cleaned off. Cody took some pictures while Brady was cleaned up, and then kissed Taylor once more.

"I'm going to see if anyone is still in the waiting room, and spread our good news around. I love you."

Taylor smiled as she was handed the baby by a nurse. "I love you too."

When Cody walked out into the waiting room, he chuckled as everyone looked anxious and exhausted. Shawn happened to look up, and noticed Cody first. "Well, any news?" he asked.

Cody nodded. "Your guys' grandson, Brayden Paul Garrett Runnels was born at 1:03 pm and weighed 7lbs and 11 oz. He is absolutely perfect," Cody exclaimed as he showed off the pictures he took on his camera.

"Oh my Gosh, he's so cute!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Cody, he looks alot like you!" Michelle said as Cody smirked.

"Yes he does son. Congratulations," Dusty said.

"Thanks dad. Listen, you guys have been here pretty much all morning, and Taylor is exhausted. Why don't you go and get some rest and come back this afternoon. I'm going to get back to my wife and son," Cody beamed.

When Cody walked back into the room, he noticed Taylor sitting up in bed, her eyes never leaving Brady. When she noticed Cody walking closer, her smile got bigger. "Hey."

"Hey."

As soon as Cody sat down next to Taylor, she handed him Brady immediately. As soon as the baby was in his arms, Cody smiled and swore Brady smiled back at him. He then glanced back at Taylor, and quickly kissed her. "I love you...and thank you."

"I love you too. What are you thanking me for?"

"For giving me the best gift anyone could possibly give me. I have to admit something, while you were pregnant, I was kind of nervous about this whole dad thing. I had never really been around newborns before and was afraid I would screw up or something. But, my dad told me once I held the baby in my arms, everything would go away and instincts would kick in. He was right."

Taylor smirked as she wrapped an arm around Cody's waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. They then sat in comfortable silence, admiring their newborn son.


	30. Chapter 30

**A BIG thank you goes out to ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Adriana, Kayla Smiley, lknights91, BourneBetter67, cristinaN, RKOsgirl92, Skillet's Lady Goddess, babymelly, Madison792, KimmieCena, MissCrys, I'mxAxRockstar, Krista Hardy, miles89 and redrose88 for their awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Unfortauntely this is it...the last chapter of Our Own Legacy. Everyone who has read and reviewed the story is truly awesome, and if you haven't already, go check out my new story, Re-United Love. I think it's going to be good! Well, enjoy the new update!**

**5 Years Later**

As Taylor looked into the mirror, she couldn't help but smile. It was the day of her and Cody's 5th wedding anniversary, and they couldn't think of a better way in celebrating than by renewing their vows. As she adjusted her dress, she couldn't help but think of how perfect it was-a vanilla colored strapless gown with a lace bodice and full skirt. She felt like Cinderella.

Just then, she heard the door open, and Rebecca walked into the little room. "Taylor, you look absolutely beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you. I can't believe Cody and I are celebrating 5 years! It seems like yesterday Brady was born."

"I know how you feel. My youngest is 9!"

Just then, Ally also walked in the room. "Taylor, are you just about ready?"

"Yep. Where are Dakota, Cheyenne, Maria and Mickie?" she asked, referring to the other bridesmaids.

"They are already in the back of church," Ally replied as Brady bounced in the room.

"Mom, this tie feels like its choking me!" he exclaimed. "Do I have to wear it?"

Taylor couldn't help but giggle at her 4 year old son. "Sorry, buddy but you do. After all, your our ring bearer, and he has to look just as handsome as the groom. Once we get to the reception, I promise you can take it off."

"Alright," he grumbled as two little girls in matching white dresses walked into the room.

"Mommy, do we look pretty?" one asked.

"Daddy said we look butiful," the other said.

Taylor giggled as she watched her 3 year old twins, Addyson and Kendall twirl around in their dresses. "I think you girls look adorable! Very pretty!"

"You definitely picked out some cute dresses," Ally said.

"I want a picture!" Rebecca exclaimed as Taylor pulled her girls close. It still amazed her to this day how all three kids looked like Cody. Kendall has Taylor's eyes, but had no other similarities.

"Boy everyone in this room looks beautiful!" Shawn exclaimed as he walked into the room.

"Awe, thank you daddy," Taylor said as she quickly hugged her father.

"Your welcome. I was told to tell everyone that it's almost time to start, so we need to get lined up. But, Taylor, I want to talk to you for a second."

She watched as everyone filed out of the room and then gave Shawn a curious look. "What's up daddy?"

Shawn shrugged as he handed Taylor a small box. "Nothing serious. I just wanted to give you this."

Taylor pried open the jewelery box, and gasped when she saw the contents. Inside, was a beautiful white gold necklace with a diamond pendant shaped like a snow flake. "Daddy! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. I thought it fit, mainly because you guys got married the day after Christmas. By the way...have I told you lately how proud I am of you?"

"Daddy..."

"It's true, Taylor. You and Cody have kept your marriage solid for the past 5 years, and have three beautiful kids together. Most women married to a WWE wrestler don't usually last, but I'm glad to see your different."

"Well, that's probably because I was a Diva at one time," Taylor smirked. "But thank you-all of what you just said means alot. Now...I think it's time for us to join everyone in the procession."

Shawn nodded as he offered his arm, and Taylor looped her arm through his. As she watched everyone begin to walk down the aisle in church, Taylor could tell Brady was getting bored-especially when he started jumping around.

"Brady," Taylor called. "It's time. It's your turn to walk down the aisle with your sisters."

Brady, Addyson and Kendall started walking down the aisle, but Kendall stopped somewhere in the middle. She realized everyone was looking at her and began to cry. "Mommy! Daddy!" she squealed.

Cody walked quickly toward his daughter and picked her up in his arms as Brady and Addyson sat with Rebecca. "It's ok, I'm right here," Cody whispered. He then placed a comforting kiss on the toddler's cheek before he ushered her into the same pew as her siblings.

He then heard the trumpets begin to play the Wedding march, and the ushers opened the back church doors open. As Taylor walked toward him, Cody smiled and even wiped away a few tears.

"Grandma, why is daddy crying?" Addyson whispered to Rebecca. "Did he get an owie?"

Rebecca giggled as Cody and Taylor took their places in front of the priest. "No, he doesn't have an owie. Your daddy just thought your mommy looked beautiful, and is happy to see her."

Soon it was time for the vows, and Cody and Taylor had decided to write their own. He took a deep breath when he was told to start. "Taylor, I love you. You are the best thing that has ever come into my life, and you are the one who has given me the three best gifts I could ever receive: Brady, Addyson and Kendall. You are such a support to me. You are my rock, and I know for a fact that I would be lost without you. The past five years have been the best, and I look forward to more anniversaries with you. I love you baby."

Taylor smiled as Cody wiped away a few stray tears with the pads of his thumbs, and took a deep breath. She knew it was her turn. "Cody, when I actually sat down and tried to write what I wanted to say to you, I couldn't. It wasn't because I didn't have anything to say, it was because I didn't know how to say it. I thank God everyday for you, and for our three little miracles," Taylor said as she glanced at her parents pew in church. "I love your kindness, your sense of humor, generosity and your love for your family and work. I feel so lucky to be able to fall asleep and wake up each morning by your side. You are right-the past five years have been great, and I also look forward to many more. I love you too Cody."

Cody and Taylor exchanged smiles as the priest recited a short prayer. "By the power invested in me, and by the state of Georgia, I pronounce you still husband and wife. Cody, you may kiss your wife."

Cody immediately pulled Taylor close, and placed a passionate kiss upon her lips. "EWWW!" the girls exclaimed as Cody and Taylor broke their embrace, laughing. They then motioned the kids to the front of the pew, and Cody and Taylor knelt down to their level as the photographer was able to get a picture.

As the evening went on, Cody and Taylor were by each others sides all night, and held each other close as they danced their first dance. "So, did the day turn out like you wanted it to?" Cody asked as he pressed his forehead to Taylor's.

"It turned out so much better than I could have ever imagined. As I watched the kids today, I can't believe how big they are," Taylor exclaimed. "Time has flown by so fast!"

"You are definitely right on that one," Cody agreed. "Hell, my oldest niece is in college. That makes me feel old!"

Taylor giggled as she wrapped her arms tighter around Cody's neck. "Well, you know what I'm looking forward to?"

"What's that?" Cody asked.

"I'm looking foward to our honeymoon suite! I'm looking forward to spending time together alone, by ourselves with no kids running around!"

Cody laughed out loud as the song ended and he quickly kissed his wife. "Happy anniversary baby."

"Happy anniversary Cody."


End file.
